Regresando a Casa
by usagui-star
Summary: Despues de varios años de haber desaparesido Edward regresa, pero a un precio que hubiese deseado jamas haber pagado... CAPITULO FINAL
1. El Regreso

Bueno esta es la primer fic que hago sobre esta serie, la cual me fascino (XD), y aunque aun no he podido ver el final decidí escribir esta historia que espero les guste, por obvias razones no sé en que acaba exactamente (¬¬U), lo cual es una desgracia (T-T), así que si cambio o digo algo que no es les pido disculpas, ya que me he basado en algunas cosas que eh leído sobre el final, hecha esta aclaración los dejo con mi historia.

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_El Regreso _(que titulo tan malo, yo lo se, pero es que no soy buena poniendo

títulos)

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, (aunque no saben lo que daría por que así fuera, como dicen por ahí se vale soñar) lo que escribo solo lo hago porque tenia un rato libre y como dicen que la ociosidad es la madre de todos los vicios, me puse a escribir para despejar mi mente un poco, creo que ya me extendí un poco mas de lo que debía (XD), por lo que ahora si los dejo con la historia...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capitulo I_

El Regreso 

- Al fin esta despertando – exclamo la enfermera al ver como aquel paciente desnocido, ese chico que había sido un misterio hasta entonces al fin recobraba el conocimiento.

Era un muchacho de mas o menos veinte años de edad, estatura media y complexión atlética, su tez era clara y su cabello rubio un poco largo, era bastante apuesto, lo cual había hecho que se volviera muy popular con las enfermeras del hospital y no solo por lo gallardo de su persona si no por el misterio que le sobrevenía.

Hacia quince días había sido encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad, su estado era realmente delicado, tanto que no había abierto los ojos en todo ese tiempo, al parecer había sido fuertemente herido por alguien o algo, los doctores se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como aquel joven había sobrevivido a semejante incidente...

- ¿D-dónde estoy? – pregunto algo confundido al verse en aquella cama de hospital, al parecer no tenia muy claro lo que hacia en ese lugar...

- Te encuentras en el hospital de Central – le hablo dulcemente la enfermera – ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

- ¿Central? – pregunto aun mas confundido que antes.

- Así es – le sonrió la mujer de cabellos castaños – estas en Ciudad Central...

Un sin numero de pensamientos y dudas vinieron a su cabeza, no sabia como ocurrió, pero definitivamente ese no era el mundo donde había permanecido los últimos años, seria realmente posible que hubiese vuelto a su hogar, ese hogar que había añorado por tanto tiempo y al cual no pudo regresar a pesar de sus múltiples intentos, pero y si esa fuese la realidad como era posible haberlo hecho, paso los últimos cuatro buscado por todos lados la manera de regresar pero sin ningún resultado, y de pronto al fin se encontraba ahí, sin siquiera haberlo pedido...

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la enfermera al ver la confusión que existía en el joven, además pudo percatarse fácilmente que sus ojos denotaba una gran preocupación.

- No es nada – sonrió el muchacho al parecer dejo de lado un momento sus pensamientos para centrar su atención en la enfermera que aun lo miraba algo desconcertada.

- ¿Disculpe?…

- ¿Si…?

- Puede decirme ¿cómo fue que termine en este lugar?

- Veras hace dos semanas, unos campesinos que se dirigían a la ciudad te encontraron sumamente herido en un pequeña barranca, al ver esto decidieron bajar a ver si aun seguías con vida… – la voz de la mujer se escuchaba tranquila ya que hablaba pausadamente – fue una suerte que pasaran por ahí en ese momento ya que te trajeron justo a tiempo, si hubiese pasado un poco mas quizás otra seria la historia...

- ¿Herido? – la mente del muchacho empezó a aclararse, su rostro se ensombreció al recapitular todo lo ocurrido, la memoria le iba regresando poco a poco mientras que los recuerdos iban agolpándose en su mente y entre mas recordaba mas dolor sentía dentro de si, jamás imagino pagar un precio tan alto para poder regresar al lado de su hermano, el cual no sabia si realmente existía...

Entre mas se aclaraba su memoria, mas lo atormentaba un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, en un gesto de desesperación cubrió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de esconder el inmenso dolor que se estaba apoderando de todo su ser, se reprochaba el no poder haber hecho nada para que las cosas no terminaran de esa manera, habría dado incluso su propia vida para que eso no hubiese ocurrido así.

Era una equivalencia de intercambio, lo sabia perfectamente, pero fue algo que el no pidió o al menos no quiso que resultara así, jamás imagino que para recuperar su vida pasada tendría que sacrificar, mas bien destruir por completo la vida que tanto sufrimiento y esfuerzo le había costado reconstruir.

No es que no se sintiera feliz de regresar, por que en verdad estaba contento de haber vuelto, lo que le dolía era la forma en la que tubo que hacerlo.

- Disculpa – la enfermera lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

El volteo a verla con una mirada llena de tristeza, en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados podía verse a la perfección el alma de aquel chico, eso la hizo dudar un poco de aquello que era su obligación preguntar, no quería mortificarlo mas, sin embargo continuo.

- Es necesario que me digas tu nombre, entre tus pertenecías no pudimos encontrar nada que pudiera identificarte, solo traías un reloj y una billetera, en la cual no había ningún tipo de identificación, por lo que no pudimos avisarle a ningún familiar.

- Mi nombre es – titubeo un poco antes de contestar – mi nombre es Edward... Edward Elric.

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado, y ojala me dejen reviews, se que la historia no es muy buena sin embargo mejorara, (eso espero (--U)) como sea hasta la próxima...

"_la muerte esta tan segura de atraparte, que te da una vida de ventaja"_


	2. Un Largo Viaje en Tren

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo (XD), lo hice mas rápido de lo que pensé, creo que andaba un poco inspirada y fue por eso que lo termine, ojala haya quedado bien y espero que les guste.

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_Un Largo Viaje en Tren _(sigo batallando para poner los títulos, simplemente no se me da (--U)

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclararo que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, este fic lo hago en mis ratos de ocio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capitulo II_

Un largo Viaje en Tren

Ed paso una semana mas en el hospital, en todo ese tiempo, no había dejado de pensar un solo momento en lo que ocurrió antes de volver a su mundo, todas sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo así que podía abandonar el hospital, sin embargo aun tenia que hacer una revisión a su brazo derecho el cual había dejado de responderle por completo...

Su padre había hecho lo posible por adaptar su pierna y su brazo a la medida que su cuerpo crecía ya que lo había hecho y bastante, ya no era ese chico al que todos llamaban enano, ahora no podían burlarse tan fácilmente de su estatura, esto le proporcionaba cierta satisfacción.

Pero a pesar de que estos implantes le habían servido lo suficiente, no era lo mismo, ya que no podía moverse con tanta facilidad como antes, necesitaba la ayuda de una profesional y solo había alguien que podía hacerlo y era de toda su confianza, sin duda era tiempo de regresar a su pueblo natal para que su mecánica pudiese reparar su brazo y darle el debido mantenimiento a su pierna que desde hacia cuatro largos años no lo recibía adecuadamente.

El solo pensar en volver a su hogar le traía un poco de paz, así que se puso en marcha lo antes posible tomando el primer tren para Rizembull.

Ocupo un asiento en el ultimo vagón, siempre se había sentido mas cómodo al viajar de esta manera ya que por lo general este era el vagón mas desocupado, recordó que su hermano y él siempre viajaban de esta forma, ¿cómo estaría ahora su hermano, solo podía pensar en él y en como reaccionaria cuando lo viera nuevamente, si aún lo recordaría o de verdad le habían sido borrados todos sus recuerdos, tal como le dijo ese ser que lo mando a otra dimensión cuando la transmutación del cuerpo de este se hizo.

Se preguntaba si seria el mismo chico tímido y amable que conocía, además le preocupaba que hubiese recuperado su cuerpo sin ninguna complicación, algo dentro de si siempre le decía que no existía nada de que preocuparse que todo había resultado bien, pero el quería cerciorarse de que realmente era así, ansiaba tanto verlo y poder abrazarlo sin tener que sentir esa fría armadura en la cual había aprisionado una vez su alma.

Después de un rato volvió su mirada hacia su brazo derecho, al verlo recordó a su mejor amiga y todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para poder perfeccionar su automail, sin duda esa chica era una fanática de las tuercas y los tornillos, por un momento imagino en lo feliz que hubiera sido si hubiese podido ver todas las maravillas mecánicas que el observo durante el tiempo que estuvo del otro lado de la puerta.

El recordar a su amiga le traía mucha felicidad, pero a la vez cierto temor, no tanto a la chica, sino a la poderosa arma que siempre llevaba consigo, esa maldita llave inglesa que jamás apartaba de si, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espina al tocar su frente, aun podía recordar todas las veces que esa pequeña llave hizo de las suyas estrellándose contra su pobre cabeza.

El acordarse de aquellas situaciones le hizo sonreír, era la primera vez que lo hacia desde su apresurado regreso, tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, su vida había cambiado bastante al igual que él, giro nuevamente la cabeza y perdió su mirada en el inmenso paisaje internándose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un rato metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo, de el saco un hermoso reloj hecho de plata pura con un extraño grabado en la carátula, por unos instantes consulto la hora para momentos después guardarlo nuevamente, faltaban solamente dos horas para su llegada.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo por la ventana contemplado una vez mas el hermoso panorama que se reflejaba en ella, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer debido a las numerosas nubes que se estaban formando a lo largo de todo el horizonte, algunas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer para posteriormente dar paso a un diluvio que cubrió por completo el paisaje que hacia unos momentos podía contemplarse claramente.

Aquel clima era exactamente igual al que acaecía hace cuatro años del otro lado de la puerta, solo que aquella vez no existía un lugar donde pudiera resguardarse de la lluvia, - _"que ironía"_ – pensaba – "_como dos sucesos que marcarían tanto mi vida, pueden parecerse tanto y a la vez ser tan distintos" _– sonrió de una forma irónica al analizar aquello.

La lluvia le traía ciertos recuerdos nostálgicos puesto que esta fue la encargada de darle la bienvenida a ese nuevo mundo que era un completo misterio para él, un mundo en el que la alquimia no era otra cosa mas que un mito, una farsa, nadie había podido lograr que funcionara con éxito, fue muy duro para él poder adaptarse a ese modo de vida...

Después de un tiempo de vagar tratando de descubrir como regresar a su mundo, llego a una pequeña ciudad, que para su mala suerte o su fortuna era la misma en que se encontraba su padre, este le ofreció ir a vivir con él por un tiempo, y aunque realmente le repudiaba la idea no le quedo otra opción, ya que llevaba unos meses de vivir en ese mundo pero seguía sin poder adaptarse.

El estar al lado de su padre no fue tan malo como creyó, de hecho llego a tenerle algo de aprecio, no podía negar que su padre se había portado bien con él, hasta le pago una beca para que pudiera asistir a la universidad, lo que a este no le pareció una mala idea, por que así lograría volver a lo que mas amaba, los libros, y quizás podría resolver el misterio de cómo regresar a su mundo.

Dos años y medio mas tarde se recibió con honores de la escuela de medicina de la universidad de Munich, un verdadero prodigio, eso dijeron todos los que alguna vez habían sido sus maestros logrando nuevamente la hazaña que una vez obtuviera al convertirse en el alquimista del estado mas joven de la historia, solo que ahora lo hacia como doctor.

El año siguiente se dedico a viajar por toda Alemania, retomando una vez más la búsqueda para encontrar la manera de regresar y a la vez poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos sobre medicina.

En el fondo sentía que al hacerlo se reivindicaba un poco por todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado, sin quererlo se gano el agradecimiento y el respeto de muchas personas al curar enfermedades que parecían no tener remedio, convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno de los mejores doctores de todo el país.

Pero eso no le importaba mucho que digamos, el solo estaba concentrado en su búsqueda o al menos eso era hasta que un pequeño incidente lo cambio todo, haciendo incluso que desistiera de su idea de regresar, resignándose así a vivir en Munich...

El sonido estrepitoso de un silbato que anunciaba el próximo arribo a la estación lo saco de sus pensamientos, entonces se dio cuenta de que al fin había llegado a su destino, ya había anochecido y la lluvia aun no había cesado de caer, el tren paro por completo y todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar del mismo.

El joven de ojos dorados bajo lentamente del tren fijando su mirada en dirección a la casa de la mecánica, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y en voz casi inaudible pronuncio algo...

- Al fin regrese a mi hogar...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con esto termino el segundo capitulo (XD), quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, pero en especial a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review, muchas gracias en verdad (T-T), es mejor que me valla antes de que ponga mas sentimental, como sea hasta el próximo capitulo.

"_El mal no es lo contrario, si no la carencia del bien"_


	3. El reencuentro de dos viejos amigos

Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemillas para subir este capitulo ( ), pero con todo y esos problemas al fin logre, bien los dejo con el capitulo tres (XD).

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_El Reencuentro de Dos Viejos Amigos _(sin comentarios (¬¬)).

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capitulo III_

El Reencuentro de Dos Viejos Amigos

La joven mecánica miraba atenta por la ventana de su habitación, toda la tarde había estado cerca de la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían simultáneamente en un compás casi perfecto sobre el pasto del jardín en pequeños charcos que se habían formado por la severidad del clima.

Esta era una chica delgada pero de figura bien torneada, su cabello era de un color rubio claro y le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, su tez era blanca y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que encajaba a la perfección con su persona.

Muy a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que demostraba la joven, dentro de si estaba sumamente inquieta, mucho mas que de costumbre, sentía como si algo maravilloso fuese a ocurrir de un momento a otro, tal vez era imaginación suya o tal vez se sentía así por que al día siguiente tendría que viajar a Central.

Su amigo Alphonse la había invitado a pasar unos días en ese lugar, al solo recordarlo sus ojos se llenaban ternura, dos años atrás Al, como ella lo llamaba de cariño, se convirtió en alquimista nacional, esto sucedió aun en contra de la voluntad de la maestra de este, con la que hacía cuatro años había regresado para continuar su entrenamiento.

Decidió continuar a raíz de la perdida de su hermano mayor, que aunque no lo recordaba, sabia por algunas personas que llegaron a conocerlo fue uno de los mejores alquimistas que haya existido, por esa razón decidió firmemente seguir sus pasos.

Dentro de cinco días se llevaría a cabo la prueba del chico para renovar su certificado como alquimista nacional, le había pedido a su amiga como un favor especial que lo acompañara en esa ocasión, a lo cual ella no pudo rehusarse.

_- "Al es tan distinto de Ed"_ – pensaba melancólicamente, Aphonse era un chico alto, mucho mas de lo que era su hermano cuando tenia esa edad.

Debido al intercambio que se suscito para que Al recuperara su cuerpo, a cambio este perdió los años de su vida en los que estuvo como armadura, así que cuando regreso a la normalidad este aparentaba la edad que tenia cuando la transmutación fallida de su madre ocurrió, sin mencionar que había perdido toda la memoria no pudiendo recordar ni siquiera a su hermano.

Al, era ahora un adolescente de quince años, muy bien parecido, de carácter dulce y gentil pero sobre todo muy educado y cortes, nada que ver con su hermano, además de que era sumamente poderoso cuando de alquimia se trataba, llegando a ser tan bueno o quizás mejor que su hermano, la única diferencia era que Edward no necesitaba ningún tipo de circulo de transmutación, eso lo hacia ser mejor...

La joven rubia se puso muy triste al recordar al hermano mayor de Al, recordó la ultima vez que lo vio y de cómo este le había prometido regresar...

_- "Eres un idiota, por que no pudiste cumplir tu promesa" – _los hermosos ojos azules de la chica se nublaron, el pensar en ese chico producía en ella una enorme furia y a la vez una inmensa tristeza, este le había prometido volver para por fin estar en lo que le dijo por primera vez era su hogar, pero nunca lo hizo, habían pasado dos años que el ejercito había dejado de buscarlo y darlo por muerto.

Cuando ella lo supo, se sumió aun mas en la tristeza que ya tenia al no saber nada de él, fue cuando Alphonse tomo la decisión de hacerse alquimista del estado para continuar con la búsqueda, ya que dentro si el joven creía firmemente que su hermano aun estaba vivo y el lo encontraría no importando el precio que tuviera que pagar.

No importándole incluso el tiempo que tomara y aunque tuviera que buscar debajo de cada piedra él lo hallaría, al principio ella creyó lo mismo y puso todas sus esperanzan en que así pasaría, pero al ver que los meses pasaban sin ninguna noticia que pudiera indicarles su paradero, perdió casi por completo todo anhelo...

- ¡Winry, ya es hora de cenar! – de pronto una voz interrumpió el silencio sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos, era su abuela que la llamaba.

- ¡Ahora bajo abuela! – se seco unas pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado sin querer

Cada vez que pensaba en el chico se prometía era la ultima vez que lloraría por él, pero siempre terminaba rompiendo esa promesa ya que involuntariamente lloraba.

Se dispuso a bajar a cenar descendiendo lentamente las escaleras con algo de desanimo, aquel entusiasmo que tuvo en el transcurso del día se había esfumado completamente y todo por pensar nuevamente en él.

Ya bajaba el ultimo escalón de aquella vieja escalera cuando Den, la mascota de la chica, empezó a ladrar fuertemente, algo dentro de ella se removió, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, estaba nerviosa sin motivo aparente, pero a la vez sentía una enorme felicidad, no sabia exactamente lo que ocurría y por ese motivo se quedo parada un rato al final de la escalera como esperando que algo fuese a ocurrir, Den que aun seguía ladrando pocos momentos después se detuvo...

Unos pasos se escucharon en la entrada y finalmente alguien llamo a la puerta...

La joven se dirigió hacia ella para ver quien era, su pulso se acelero al solo tocar la perilla, decidió girarla lentamente tratando de controlar un poco sus emociones...

Al abrirla pudo ver parado a su frente la figura de un chico que era un poco mas alto que ella, vestía un traje de un color oscuro y una gabardina café, aunque su ropa era algo casual podía notarse que se trataba de alguien con una condición social alta.

Y aunque no pudo apreciar bien el rostro del chico ya que la penumbra de la noche por lo cerrado del cielo lo ocultaba a la perfección en la oscuridad, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba...

- ¿E...Ed...?

- Hola Winry – sonrió él como siempre – ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para los que creían que Al estaba en Rizembull (¿así se escribirá?) pues no, aun are sufrir un poco mas a Ed antes de reencontrarse con su hermano, ja, ja, ja. ( o ) (lo siento me deje llevar), eso es todo por ahora, pero antes de terminar quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, pero aun mas a los que me dejan reviews, de verdad muchas gracias porque me alientan a seguir con esta locura mía de escribir, bien eso es todo lo que tenia que decir hasta la próxima...

"_Un amigo es aquel que sabe todo de ti, y a pesar de ello te quiere"_


	4. Un esperado reencuentro

Creo que el capitulo anterior fue algo corto así que decidí subir este capitulo mas rápido para compensarlo (XDDDD)

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_Un Esperado Reencuentro _(lo intente(¬¬)).

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capitulo IV_

Un Esperado Reencuentro

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se dilataron enormemente y su corazón latía mas aprisa que antes, sintió como poco a poco perdía el equilibrio y sin mas cayo de rodillas.

Clavo su vista en el piso ocultándola tras algunos mechones dorados de su cabello mientras que sus lindos ojos azules se pusieron vidriosos para después dar paso a abundantes lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, por mas que quería no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba completamente paralizada había sido muy fuerte la impresión que acababa de recibir.

El chico que aun estaba de pie frente a ella, la miraba un poco aturdido, de todas las reacciones posibles que pensó podía causar a su amiga jamás imagino que seria esa, la había visto llorar antes pero nunca de esa manera...

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de la joven...

- ¿Winry?... ¿estas bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado al verla en ese estado.

No, no era mentira, era realmente él, cuando escucho su voz nuevamente supo que no era una alucinación, que de verdad estaba ahí finalmente junto a ella, eso la hizo medio reaccionar y volver su azul mirada hacia el chico, en un impulso que no pudo controlar se lanzo sobre este haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio.

La joven se aferró fuertemente a su pecho sin dejar de llorar, no quería separarse de él, pensaba que si lo hacia se desvanecería tal como en sus sueños, el chico rubio correspondió el gesto con su brazo izquierdo, rodeando la espalda de ella y acercándola mas a él, ella no se movió y así quedaron unos momentos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

Era la abuela Pinako que fue a ver que era lo que retrasaba tanto a su nieta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir el motivo de la demora, después de ver aquella escena solo pudo toser un poco para hacerse notar, al sentir la presencia de la anciana los dos jóvenes se separaron al instante.

- Pero mira nada mas, el hijo prodigo se digno a volver – dijo la anciana de un manera un tanto sarcástica mientras sorbía un poco el humo de su pipa, no obstante en su interior era otra historia, ya que ella también se sentía feliz que el chico rubio hubiese regresado al fin, pero sobre todo que estuviese sano y salvo.

- A mi también me da gusto verte tía Pinako – contesto el joven de la misma forma.

- ¿Se puede saber donde demonios te habías metido? – pregunto la rubia fingiendo molestia y a la vez secándose las lagrimas derramadas momentos antes tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura.

- Es una larga historia – sonrió con nerviosismo – ¿pero y Al, donde se encuentra?...

- Pues veras Ed... – titubeo un poco la chica. – Al esta en Central

- ¿En Central? ¿Y que hace haya? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad el ambarino.

- Es que él... – se detuvo al ver de frente al muchacho.

- ¿Él que…? – pregunto el joven un tanto confundido.

- El chico se hizo alquimista nacional hace dos años, por eso esta allá – interrumpió Pinako al ver que su nieta no daba señas de responder.

- ¡¿Alquimista nacional! ¿Por que Al hizo semejante estupidez, se supone que recupero su cuerpo ¿o no? – Ed se vio bastante molesto al escuchar las palabras de la anciana, no podía creer que su hermano terminara siendo un perro de los militares...

- Si, pero lo hizo para poder encontrarte, pensó que al ser alquimista nacional podría buscarte mas fácilmente, entiéndelo por favor – se apresuro a decir la chica para contener el evidente enojo del joven.

- Aunque así fuera. – dijo tratando de calmarse un poco – eso no lo justifica, debería disfrutar de su vida y no estar bajo las órdenes de nadie, ya tuvo que soportar bastante al estar dentro de esa armadura...

Winry entendió lo que quiso decir con aquello, lo que menos quería Ed era que su hermano volviese a sufrir por su culpa.

- Ya vasta de lamentaciones – intervino finalmente la anciana – la cena se esta enfriando…

- Es verdad, vamos Ed parece que llegaste justo a tiempo – la joven recupero por completo su alegre estado de animo, tomo al chico rubio del brazo y se dirigieron al comedor.

Pinako observo a su nieta detenidamente, pudo darse cuenta como el brillo en sus ojos regreso a ella y por otro lado noto la sonrisa sincera dibujado en el rostro de esta, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía tan feliz que ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a hacerlo.

Después volvió su mirada a Ed, el cual parecía estar tan contento como ella, a simple vista el chico no había cambiado su forma de ser en lo absoluto, pero al mirar dentro de sus ojos pudo notar cierta tristeza reflejada en ellos...

- Valla que creciste bastante… deberías desaparecer mas seguido, así tal vez algún día llegues a ser mas alto que el pasto del jardín – dijo la anciana con el buen humor que la caracterizaba...

- Pues tú no has cambiado en nada, sigues del mismo tamaño o quizás eres mas baja de lo que recuerdo – señaló el chico siguiéndole la corriente.

- Aunque hayas crecido un poco, sigues siendo casi igual de enano que la última vez que te vi...

- ¡Enano!... ¡¿a quien le dices enano bruja! – hizo una rápida protesta parándose de golpe de su asiento.

- Pues a ti enanito del jardín...

- ¡Dices que soy tan enano que para verme necesitas una lupa con aumento!...

- Si así quieres tomarlo, pues yo no lo… – no puedo terminar su oración ya que la fuerte voz de la chica los interrumpió.

- ¡Ya basta! – intervino la rubia en un tono molesto – escúchenme muy bien los dos quiero tener una cena tranquila así que dejen de pelear de una buena vez – al ver a la joven tan enfadada no les quedo mas remedio que obedecerla.

La cena se sirvió tal como se había dicho, mientras comían Winry le contaba emocionada a Ed todas las cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia, Ed parecía escucharla atento y Pinako solo se limitaba a ver la euforia que ese chico le provoco a su nieta.

- Gracias por la comida tía Pinako estuvo deliciosa, hace mucho que no probaba algo así.

- No es nada muchacho – sonrió la anciana ante el halago.

- Por cierto Ed. – la joven los interrumpió.

- ¿Si?...

- Desde hace un rato note que no usas para nada tu mano derecha, ¿se puede saber que pasa con ella?...

- B-bien Winry, pues veras… – al escuchar la pregunta no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, sabía que tenía que contestarle lo que paso, pero si le decía que había vuelto a descomponer su automail, su cabeza lo pagaría...

- ¿Y bien? – alzo la ceja con cierta molestia, aun estaba esperando una respuesta por parte del chico...

- E-este... pues... je, je, je… – empezó a reír con nerviosismo, la pequeña arma mortal de la chica había hecho su aparición...

- Winry... pues veras... – aun titubeaba – necesito que arregles mi brazo ya que esta completamente dañado – al fin lo dijo, en ese momento sintió como un proyectil se estrellaba contra su cabeza, el fuerte golpe lo hizo caer de la silla.

- ¡Se puede saber por que demonios me golpeas! – dijo este muy molesto y un poco mareado a causa del golpe que acababa de recibir, pero se reincorporo de inmediato al sentir la mirada furiosa de la joven.

- ¡Edward Elric! – al oír el tono que utilizo la chica se hizo un poco para atrás, lo que menos quería era volver a molestarla, sabia lo que ocurriría si lo hacia de nuevo... Pinako los veía sin inmutarse, al fin y al cabo conocía a la perfección a ese par, por lo que se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación, dejándolos solos.

- Y ahora que rayos le hiciste a mi precioso automail – la chica camino a pasos agigantados hasta estar frente a él, se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura del chico, después descubrió su brazo, pero al verlo su rostro se noto sumamente sorprendido.

- ¡Este no es el que yo construí! – alzo la voz muy molesta – ¿qué le paso al que yo hice? – volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina, mientras tomaba su llave del piso.

- En serio hay una explicación para esto – dijo a manera de suplica – solo déjame explicarte – definitivamente no quería hacerla enfadar otra vez...

- Esta bien – respondió la chica calmando un poco su enfado y cruzándose de brazos – cuéntame que paso...

- Te advierto que es una larga historia...

- No te preocupes por eso... – le sonrió apaciblemente – tengo toda la noche para escucharla, puedes contármela mientras reparo tu brazo...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo arreglaras?

- Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que la mejor de mis creaciones se destruya a causa de un "enano" alquimista – le hablo con indiferencia aunque sabia perfectamente lo que esa palabra en la que había echo especial énfasis iba a provocar.

- Enano… – de un salto el chico se puso de pie – ¡¿A quien le dices enano! por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy mucho más alto que tú – realmente la chica sabia como hacerlo enfadar.

- Pues aun así sigues siendo un enano – ella también se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente – Al es tan alto como tu y solamente tiene quince años...

- ¿Quince años? – pregunto confundido – ¿De que estas hablando?... ¡¿Cómo que Al tiene quince años! – le dijo en un tono ya mas exaltado.

Lo olvido por completo, era verdad que le había contado todas las hazañas de su hermano menor durante la cena, pero omitió la parte más importante… ¿cómo iba a decirle que su hermano menor había perdido por completo la memoria y que su apariencia era la de un adolescente de quince años?

Se quedo callada y desvió su mirada al piso, ciertamente no quería enfrentar a Edward y mucho menos pretendía tener que ser ella quien tuviera que decirle lo que había ocurrido...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado y sigan dejando sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc... todo es bien recibido, hasta la próxima…

"A una mujer perturba lo que un hombre olvida... a un hombre lo que una mujer recuerda" 


	5. La dura realidad

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_La dura realidad_

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo V 

La Dura Realidad

- Estoy esperando una explicación – el chico no movió de su sitio ni un centímetro, esperaba con cierto temor la respuesta que de la joven saldría.

- Pues veras Ed… – se decidió a hablar, después de todo tarde o temprano se iba a enterar – es verdad que Al recupero su cuerpo sin complicaciones, pero para hacerlo tuvo que dar a cambio los años que su alma estuvo aprisionada en esa armadura… además… – la chica cayo, era muy difícil lo que tenia que decirle a continuación...

- ¿Además que...? – le miro fríamente algo no muy común en él – ¿Por qué callas?

- Es que la memoria de Al fue borrada por completo, no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado...

Fue como si un balde de agua helada le cayese en la cabeza, su rostro se ensombreció al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Cuando se suscito el intercambio quiso pensar que todo lo que le había dicho el ser que llevo a cabo dicho cambio era mentira, quería creer que su hermano era el mismo de antes, pero Winry había aclarado lo que hacia cuatro años aquel ente le dijo.

- N...no – titubeo un poco – no me recuerda, ¿no es así? – dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada...

- Ed ¿estas bien? – trato de hablar lo mas suave que pudo para no atormentarlo más.

- Si... descuida, ya me imaginaba que algo así había pasado – volteo a ver a la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- ¿Entonces ya lo sabias? – pregunto ella sorprendida.

- No exactamente, pero después de todo no hubiera sido una equivalencia justa si no hubiese dado algo a cambio.

- Ed... – la chica lo miro detenidamente, no le gustaba ver esa mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, se sentía impotente al verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, él solo tenia que afrontar esa dura realidad.

- Oye Ed, se me ocurre una idea – dijo repentinamente la rubia, el tono de su voz era alegre, mas que nada lo hizo para aligerar un poco aquella tensión que invisiblemente se había formado entre los dos.

- ¿Una idea? – la miro confundido.

- Si, que te parece si comienzo de una vez con las reparaciones de tu brazo – le sonrió ampliamente para tratar de reanimarlo.

- No crees que es algo tarde para eso.

- Anda no protestes… quien debería de quejarme soy yo por hacerme trabajar tiempo extra...

- ¿Pero Winry...? – no le dio oportunidad de decir nada mas, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo casi a rastras al taller.

- Toma asiento mientras voy por mis herramientas...

- Que remedio – se expreso el chico un poco inconforme.

- Muy bien ya tengo todo, ahora quítate la camisa, necesito ver que tan dañado esta.

- Winry de verdad, tengo mucho sueño y algo de frió, ¿no podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

- No, y quítate la camisa de una vez – le dijo fingiendo cierto enojo.

- Esta bien – a regañadientes Ed tuvo que obedecer, empezó por desabotonar su chaleco, para después hacerlo con su camisa poniéndolos sobre la mesa que se encontraba aun lado de él, dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen.

Al verlo así Winry no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sin lugar a dudas ya no era el mismo chico que conoció, era obvio que seguía haciendo mucho ejercicio ya que la condición de su cuerpo era formidable, era de verdad muy atlético.

- ¿Sucede algo? - volteo a verla con un poco de fastidio en su mirada.

- Ah... eh... no, nada, nada, ahora te revisare – contesto inmediatamente la rubia volteándose rápidamente en dirección a las herramientas, aun seguía apenada por la situación.

- Veamos… – la chica comenzó con su trabajo separando cada pieza cuidadosamente, entre más revisaba el brazo del chico mas sorprendida se quedaba, aun existían vestigios de que efectivamente ese era el brazo que había construido pero con muchísimas modificaciones.

- ¿Ed…? – le pregunto calmadamente – ¿quien fue la persona que modifico tu auto mail?

- Fue mi padre – contesto un tanto molesto

- ¡¿Tu padre! ¿Acaso todo este tiempo estuviste con él? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que si mal no recordaba Ed odiaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si, así es, en el lugar que me encontraba no existían las partes necesarias para poder fabricarme unos miembros nuevos y mucho menos había mecánicos como tu que hicieran ese trabajo, por lo que mi padre hizo lo que pudo para acondicionar los que ya tenia, aunque nunca funcionaron igual.

- Ah… ya veo – le dijo ella mientras seguía haciendo un análisis detallado, en un principio creyó que las modificaciones que se le hicieron fueron la causa de que este dejara de funcionar, pero entre mas lo revisaba mas se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada y esa no había sido la causa, sin duda alguna Ed se había vuelto a meter en problemas y como siempre no le contaría lo que pasaba, en ese caso ella tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

- Muy bien ya termine la revisión – la chica lo miro con un cierto aire de sospecha.

- Entonces… ¿qué tan dañado esta? – dudo en preguntar el chico, ya que mantenía una postura algo incomoda.

- Nada bien – serró los ojos y puso una mano sobre su barbilla de forma pensativa – voy a tener que separarlo para hacer los arreglos adecuados, y supongo que tu pierna esta en las mismas condiciones – le miro fríamente.

- Bien pues... – su expresión se tornó nerviosa.

- Lo supuse – dio un suspiro algo prolongado y prosiguió con su explicación.

- En las condiciones que esta supongo que lo tendré listo en tres días

- ¡¿De verdad?¡, ¿solo tres días? – se impresiono un poco por la respeuesta.

- Claro – le dijo tranquilamente la chica – siempre y cuando la abuela me ayude con tu pierna.

- Genial – abrazo con mucha felicidad en su rostro a la mecánica quien se sonrojo un poco por el repentino contacto – Win eres la mejor…

- Si… - hablaba mientras regresaba nuevamente a la realidad tratando de reincorporarse lo más pronto posible separandose lentamente del joven – como sea, esto no te va a salir nada barato, ja, ja, ja...

- Lo supuse – dijo el chico con resignación.

La noche transcurrió sin mas complicaciones, Winry separo los implantes de Ed para después poner un repuesto en su pierna, las reparaciones empezarían al día siguiente ya con la ayuda de la abuela, cada uno se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación después de eso, había sido un día bastante pesado para ambos, sin lugar a dudas necesitaban un merecido descanso.

Ya en su cama, Ed se dispuso a dormir, sin lugar a dudas fueron demasiadas emociones por un día ya que se sentía tranquilo al estar nuevamente en su hogar, serró pesadamente los ojos, al hacerlo solo pudo vislumbrar una imagen, esa imagen que lo acompañaba desde que regreso a este mundo y que fue la que le dio fuerzas para seguir con vida...

- Sarah... – dejo escapar ese pequeño murmullo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin termine el capitulo cinco y aunque aun parece que no tiene pies ni cabeza (según yo), si todo sale como lo tengo planeado pronto podré revelar algunas cosillas que le darán un pequeño giro a la trama. (Creo ¬¬U), cambiando de tema agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentario de veras gracias por su apoyo, aunque si soy sincera me encanta recibirlos, por que así me dan varias ideas de como seguir esto, bien me despido por ahora hasta la próxima.

"_Vivir no es solo existir, sino existir y crear, saber sufrir y gozar y en vez de dormir, soñar"_


	6. De Regreso a Ciudad Central

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_De regreso a ciudad Central _

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capitulo VI_

**De Regreso a Ciudad Central**

La mañana había transcurrido en aparente calma a pesar de los incidentes del día anterior, después del desayuno cada quien empezó con sus labores, Winry y la abuela comenzaron con el trabajo de reparación, mientras tanto Ed se encontraba jugando con Den en el patio, esto lo hacia para matar el tiempo que para el joven rubio parecía transcurrir lentamente, seria una muy larga espera hasta que sus miembros nuevos estuviesen listos, por otro lado hacia un día hermoso después de la tormenta que había caído la noche anterior, seria un desperdicio no aprovecharlo.

A media mañana se escucho sonar el teléfono, por lo que Pinako se dispuso a contestar, momentos después de que esto ocurriera Ed entro a la casa, al parecer tenia sed y quería algo de jugo, así que no pudo evitar escuchar a la conversión que la anciana sostenía en el teléfono...

- Alphonse... – dijo tranquilamente la anciana, mientras tomaba el auricular oyendo atenta lo que del otro lado de la línea le decían.

- Si, aquí esta... – la voz de la anciana sonaba serena, a pesar de que se percatado que Edward estaba tras ella escuchando la conversación.

- Si, enseguida te la paso – dejo de lado el teléfono para ir en busca de su nieta, Ed no dijo nada y solo la observo mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al pequeño taller de la joven mecánica.

Al ver el auricular en la mesa lo tomo sin pensarlo, se dio cuenta por la anciana Pinako que su hermano menor se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, lo sostuvo por algunos segundos pero dudo en contestar porque sabia muy bien que no lo reconocería, Alphonse ya que no tenia ningún recuerdo suyo, lo dejo nuevamente en el lugar de donde lo cogió y se dio la vuelta para salir al patio nuevamente.

Winry que estaba parada de tras suyo observo lo ocurrido...

- ¿Dime Ed por que no contestaste el teléfono? – pregunto la chica en un tono muy bajo para que Al no pudiese escucharlos del otro lado.

- Porque no es la forma en la que quiero que se entere que eh vuelto, cuando lo vea nuevamente será en persona para que pueda conocerme, así que te pido que no le digas ni una palabra de mi regreso – hablo igual de bajo que la chica.

- Pero... – dudo un poco

- Por favor... – ella solo asintió con un pequeño ademán para después tomar el auricular que se encontraba en la mesa.

- Bueno... – contesto alegremente – Que sorpresa Al, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Winry...? – respondió el chico que se encontraba del otro lado, su voz era calmada y suave – ¿todavía no sales para Central?

- ¿Central? – pregunto algo confundida.

- Si, el teniente Armstromg te recogerá en la estación.

- ¡Central…! – pego un grito que casi deja sordo al pobre joven que estaba escuchando del otro lado del teléfono...

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestiono el chico con el mismo tono de voz suave y tranquilo.

- Ah, pues este veras... je, je, je... – había olvidado por completo su viaje a Central, con la llegada de Ed ni siquiera se acordó que el examen de Alphonse seria en solo cuatro días.

- Winry ¿Sigues ahí?

- Al, lo siento mucho, pero es que me será imposible viajar a Central hasta pasado mañana.

- ¿Hay algún problema haya?

- No, por supuesto que no – se apresuro a contestar la chica – es solo que se me presento un pequeño imprevisto, je, je, je... – volteo a ver de reojo a Ed – pero no te preocupes que estaré ahí para tu examen.

- ¿Estas segura?...

- Si, no te preocupes, te prometo estar ahí...

- Esta bien.

- Nos veremos en cuatro días, salúdame a todos, hasta luego – después de colgar dio un gran suspiro, no podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado su viaje.

- ¿Tenias que viajar a Central? – el chico que estaba a sus espaldas la miraba fijamente con esos profundos ojos dorados.

- Si, dentro de cuatro días será el examen de Al para renovar su certificado como alquimista nacional.

- Enserio – Ed escuchaba atento, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la rubia al ver que el chico se había quedado pensativo.

- Eh... no, pero dime ¿puedo acompañarte?

- Por supuesto Al se pondrá feliz de volver a verte.

- Eso espero Winry... – una sonrisa maliciosa se le delineo en el rostro, al parecer un pequeño plan se estaba formando en su cabeza, pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitaba todos sus miembros. La mecánica lo miraba detenidamente tratando de descifrar el significado de aquella sonrisa misteriosa.

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente, por la tarde los dos chicos partirían a Central para estar presentes al día siguiente en el examen de Al. La mañana de ese día Winry y Pinako afinaban los últimos detalles para perfeccionar los nuevos miembros de Ed, puesto que esa misma tarde le serian reinstalados al chico.

Por otro lado Edward se dirigió a visitar la tumba de su madre y Den lo acompañaba, llevaba un capucha que le cubría el rostro, no quería ser reconocido por alguno de los habitantes del lugar, la verdad era que no deseaba que le empezaran a preguntar donde había estado todo ese tiempo, aunque dentro de si pensaba que tal vez ya nadie se acordaría de él.

El joven rubio llego sin ninguna dificultad al cementerio, al estar de frente a la tumba de su madre Ed sintió un poco de nostalgia, dejo lentamente las flores que llevaba consigo en el piso frente a la pequeña lapida de piedra.

- Hola mamá... – empezó a hablar hacia la tumba, siempre había creído que su madre podía escucharlo aunque ya no estuviera con él – después de cuatro largos años por fin puede volver – prosiguió

- Tal como te lo prometí, recuperare el cuerpo de mi hermano y aunque no lo he visto en todo este tiempo sé por Winry que esta muy bien – hizo una pequeña pausa.

- Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi – una sonrisa irónica se formo y su rostro se ensombreció por completo – estoy totalmente destrozado por dentro, el dolor ha ido carcomiendo poco a poco mi alma y aunque ahora este mostrando esta falsa sonrisa a los demás por dentro me siento vació…

- Lo único que me mantiene vivo es la ilusión de ver nuevamente a mi hermano y el deseo de vengarme de ese maldito engendro que destruyo mi vida, sé que tarde o temprano aparecerá en este mundo y entonces será mi revancha.

- Pero sabes, por el momento no puedo hacer nada más que seguir fingiendo, creo que todos ya han tenido demasiados problemas por mi culpa y lo que menos quiero es preocuparlos nuevamente...

- Pero a ti mamá no puedo mentirte, me conoces demasiado bien y te percatas fácilmente por lo que estoy pasando en este momento, es por eso que necesitaba tanto hablar contigo, no sabes cuanta falta me hacia desahogarme con alguien... – sus ojos se empañaron un poco, paso un poco de saliva para poder continuar.

- Y mira que no quería causar problemas – se llevo la mano al rostro y cubrió su ojos para volver a sonreír con esa ironía que era evidente – pero ahora te estoy mortificando a ti… lo siento mucho en verdad es mejor que me valla.

- Te prometo que te visitare pronto y traeré a Al para que también lo haga y así puedas ver por ti misma lo bien que esta.

- Hasta luego mamá... – se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero justo en ese momento un soplo de viento lo recorrió, no era un viento normal, ya que al momento de traspasarlo pudo apreciar en el una calidez que solo su madre le hacia sentir, eso lo hizo tener cierto alivio y poder recuperar la compostura nuevamente – gracias por entenderme mamá.

Ed y Den regresaron pasado el mediodía, Winry lo esperaba impaciente, el brazo y la pierna ya estaban listos ahora solo tenían que reinstalárselos al muchacho, sin duda era la parte mas delicada puesto que tenían que reconectar cada nervio a sus nuevos miembros, asimismo tenia que estar recuperado para esa tarde porque dentro de unas horas partirían en el tren a Central.

Era una tarea difícil no solo para las mecánicas que ahora conectaban cada terminación de nervios a los miembros mecánicos, también era sumamente complicado para el muchacho el cual sentía un dolor indescriptible y aún así no emitía queja alguna.

Para el atardecer Ed estaba completamente recuperado, dentro de unos minutos el tren partiría a Central, así que los chicos tomaron asiento en uno de los últimos vagones como era la costumbre de él, por lo general el ultimo vagón se encontraba casi desocupado pero ese día por alguna extraña razón el tren iba totalmente lleno, nos les quedo mas remedio que tomar el mismo asiento.

- ¿Esta bien que hayas pagado los boletos? – cuestiono la joven al rubio – digo… supongo no has de tener mucho dinero ahora que acabas de volver.

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que tampoco estoy tan mal económicamente… cuando era alquimista nacional abrí una pequeña cuenta de ahorros en el banco de Central donde depositaba parte de mi sueldo...

- Con lo que te pagaban debe ser un capital enorme – se burlo la chica.

- Servirá por un tiempo, al menos hasta que decida que hacer...

- Lo imagino...

- ¿Me pregunto como estarán todos en Central? – el chico rubio hablo mientras perdía su mirada en el paisaje ya que el tren se había puesto en marcha.

- Todos están bien – respondió la joven – según lo que Al me ha contado, todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que el ejercito se encargo de acallar los conflictos que afectaban la mayor parte del país… además me ha dicho que todos los oficiales en Central han sido muy amables con él, en especial el general Mustang.

- ¿General, no me digas que ascendieron a ese sujeto a general – volteó a verla con una cara llena de sorpresa.

- Es verdad como estuviste fuera tanto tiempo no te diste cuenta...

- Si eso paso imagino que ahora todas las oficiales usan minifaldas... – se burlo un poco.

- Pues de hecho si… aunque la teniente Riza no esta muy de acuerdo con la orden y se ha revelado usando el mismo uniforme militar que llevan los hombres.

- Me extraña de la teniente, siempre parece cumplir al pie de la letra las órdenes que se le dan.

-Lo se… pero dudo mucho que el general se oponga a ella – se le escapo una pequeña risita al recordarlo.

- ¿Y eso por que? – el muchacho no comprendió muy bien que quiso decir la joven.

- Por que si lo hace, de seguro lo deja a dormir en la calle – contesto completamente divertida

- Sigo sin entender… espera no me digas que...

- Así es, desde hace un año la teniente es la esposa del general Mustang...

- ¿Me lo juras? – no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el soltero mas empedernido y mujeriego que haya conocido se había casado y no con cualquier mujer, sino que se caso con la teniente Hawkeye, simplemente no lograba concebir en su mente semejante pareja.

- Claro que si, ahora es la teniente coronel Riza Mustang...

- Eso si que no lo puedo creer, y creo que seguiré sin hacerlo hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos – rió totalmente divertido con la noticia, ahora si tenia un punto a su favor cuando ese sujeto comenzara a molestarlo.

- ¿Oye Win?...

- ¿Si?...

- Es que quería pedirte otro favor

- ¿De que se trata?

- Bueno es que quiero que mantengas mi identidad en secreto, esto será solo hasta que hable con Mustang...

- No entiendo, ¿por que quieres que haga eso?...

- Es que tengo algo pendiente que hacer primero… prométeme que me harás ese favor.

- E-esta bien, te prometo que no diré nada – dijo no muy convecina.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Al?

- Ni siquiera a Al, lo prometo – ella accedió a la petición, no quiso preguntar mas porque conociéndolo de seguro el chico tenia una buen razón para hacer lo que hacia.

- Te lo agradezco mucho en verdad...

Y así siguieron hablando hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos, Winry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven que se encontraba a su lado, este la cubrió con la gabardina que traía puesta para después el también apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella, esa noche transcurrió en completa calma, sin embargo en su subconsciente Ed se preparaba para la confrontación que tendría al día siguiente...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este es el final del capitulo seis, para aclarar algunas dudas, solo les digo este será un fic de EdxWin, pero como ya se lo han de imaginar hay que ponerles algunas trabas en el camino o no tendría chiste, antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic, ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo, por ahora eso fue todo.

"_Cuando la vida te presente mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para sonreír"_


	7. El Trato

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_El Trato_

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
Capitulo VII 

El Trato

Los primeros rayos de la mañana anunciaban el comienzo del nuevo día, al sentirlos sobre su rostro Winry abrió lentamente los ojos aunque sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en que estaba, siguió un rato en aquella posición en la que al parecer se sentía cómoda, eso fue hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas del muchacho rubio, al notarlo se levanto rápidamente un poco avergonzada por aquella situación tan bochornosa para ella, en otro tiempo ni siquiera le hubiera dado importancia al asunto, pero desde que regreso algo dentro de ella cambio para con él.

Buenos días... dijo él al advertir que la chica había despertado.

B...buenos días... dijo ella apenada.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Bien, gracias... dijo rápidamente… ¿falta mucho para llegar?... – pregunto tratando de desviar un poco la conversación.

Más o menos como en dos horas más llegaremos a la estación… le mostró una sonrisa amable y tierna a la vez a la joven.

Ah… al verlo tan apacible, el color rojo volvió a sus mejillas… por cierto, aquí tienes, gracias... extendió la mano para entregarle su gabardina al muchacho pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Y que harás cuando termine el examen de Al?... dijo el chico tratando de romper el notorio hielo que se sentía en el ambiente.

No lo sé… puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios estudiando detenidamente la situación planteada… imagino que pedirle a Al que me lleve de compras… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al solo pensar todas las cosas que vería durante su estadía en Central…

Necesito algunas refacciones para varios automail que he diseñando… decía la chica mientras poco a poco se iba apasionando sin querer en el tema… no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar las piezas adecuadas en un pueblo tan pequeño como el nuestro, además adoro poder observar todas esas bellas herramientas en los escaparates de los aparadores, como por ejemplo esa bellísima llave inglesa que… y así comenzó a darle un informe detallado sobre cada pieza faltante.

De veras… dijo el chico disimulando el aburrimiento ante la larga lista, pero después de una hora de explicación el joven sentía que si volvían a escuchar la palabra turca o tornillo iba a estallar y varias cabezas rodarían.

Dime Win… trato de cambiar el tema de conversación sin que su amiga se ofendiera… ¿eso es todo lo que has hecho los últimos cuatro años¿o hay algo que no me hayas contado?… le sonrió un poco para disimular.

Pues de hecho he estado ocupada en varias actividades, ahora mismo soy voluntaria en la clínica de Rizembull y enseño a los niños en la escuela primaria algo de mecánica y matemáticas.

Enserio… sonrió a modo de broma… jamás te imagine de alma caritativa…

Si te vas a burlar mejor ya no te cuento… frunció el entrecejo fingiendo cierto enojo ante las palabras de a su amigo.

No es burla… se apresuro a decir el muchacho… tan solo no imagino por que habrás tomado esa decisión de ayudar al prójimo…

Pues lo hice para mantener mi mente ocupada, para ya no pensar mas en… inesperadamente se detuvo al recapacitar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de decir, mientras un pequeño rubor se formaba nuevamente en su mejillas.

¿Si…?... pregunto el chico mostrando interés.

No es nada importante, olvídalo… decía ella mientras desviaba su vista a otro lado…

¿De veras no tiene importancia?

Ya te dije que no… contesto molesta sin que el tono carmesí de sus mejillas disminuyera.

Pero… el joven estaba algo confuso ante la reacción tan extraña de su amiga.

Mira Ed, ya llegamos… interrumpió repentinamente al chico antes de que pudiera decir nada mas.

Minutos mas tarde el tren arribo a la estación de Central, los dos chicos bajaron poco después, según lo que había dicho Al el mayor Armstrong estaría esperando a la joven en las afueras de la estación, por lo que Ed se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de su gabardina para no ser reconocido.

Tal y como estaba previsto el mayor ya se hallaba en el lugar acordado, al ver a la joven este rápidamente corrió a recibirla, para después propinarle un fuerte abrazo, parecía como si pequeños destellos rozados se formaran a su alrededor.

Ed solo agradeció dentro de si no ser él quien recibiera aquella bienvenida, o quizás la euforia del mayor hubiese sido más grande.

De veras mayor, muchas gracias por venir a recogerme... dijo la rubia en cuya expresión se podía ver una sonrisa algo angustiosa... ¿y… ya podría bajarme?

Ah, si, lo siento, me da mucho gusto volver a verla señorita Rockbell, el joven Elric se pondrá feliz de verla... dijo mientras su rostro nuevamente se iluminaba con aquellos destellos.

Je, je, je... rió un poco nerviosa... yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo¿podría llevarme con él?

Por supuesto el coche nos espera.

Ah, casi lo olvido¡Ed...!... el chico se llevo la mano a la frente, lo primero que le pidió a su amiga que no hiciera, lo acababa de hacer, la chica supo que había cometido un grave error al sentir que la mirada congelante del rubio la atravesaba.

¿Perdón? ... dijo el mayor algo confundido

Ah, bueno lo que quise decir es... no sabia que decir.

Disculpe señorita, olvido su equipaje... antes de que cometiera otro error Ed los interrumpió.

Ah, si, muchas gracias...

¿Conoce a este joven señorita Rockbell?... fue un alivio, parecía que el mayor no había sospechado nada.

Lo conocí en el tren, compartimos el mismo asiento... se apresuro a contestar tratando de disimular lo mas posible el nerviosismo que sentía.

Ya veo, muchas gracias joven... dijo el mayor quien parecía ajeno a la situación... me adelantare para subir sus maletas al auto.

Si, muchas gracias mayor...

Menos mal... murmuro la chica al ver que el mayor se dirigía hacia el coche, después de eso se acerco al chico de la capucha.

Lo siento Ed...

Descuida, solo trata de tener mas cuidado la próxima vez, de acuerdo...

De acuerdo... sonrió aliviada, conociendo el carácter de ese chico, no sabia como iba a reaccionar.

Nos veremos en el examen de Al...

Esta bien, te estaré esperando ahí...

¡Señorita Rockbell!... oyó la voz del mayor que la llamaba.

¡Ya voy!...

Adiós...

Ed siguió saludando hasta que la joven subió al coche, después vio como este se alejaba hasta perderse entre los demás autos.

Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a mi estimado coronel... una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, no esperaba por ver como reaccionaria su antiguo jefe cuando lo viera nuevamente...

Entre tanto en los cuarteles generales de Central un agobiado Roy Mustang llenaba una increíble columna de papeles, mientras que su guardia personal observaba cuidadosamente que este hiciera su trabajo como debía.

Vamos querida Riza, no podríamos dejar esto para después... apoyo su rostro sobre su mano mientras miraba de reojo a la persona que se encontraba tras él... no se, podríamos darnos un pequeño descanso y tal vez divertirnos un poco... al oír el cinismo de aquel hombre la teniente coronel saco rápidamente su arma y la apunto a la cabeza del general.

Señor, le recuerdo que estamos en funciones, así que debería concentrarse solamente en su trabajo y acabar antes de que la prueba del alquimista de hielo comience, señor...

Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que ser tan agresiva... dijo este mientras volvía a su tarea.

Me alegra que lo entienda, señor... decía ella mientras guardaba nuevamente su arma.

En ese año de matrimonio las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre ellos, o por lo menos eso era mientras se encontraban de servicio, Riza seguía como siempre poniendo bajo control al general para que este no se desviara del buen camino, mientras que a él no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer.

El teléfono sonó momentos después de que este se reincorpora a sus obligaciones...

Oficina del general Roy Mustang... la teniente tomo la llamada... espere un momento enseguida se lo informo.

Señor en la entrada hay un alquimista nacional que quiere hablar con usted.

Te dijeron de quien se trataba.

No señor, al parecer no quiso identificarse.

Ya veo...

¿Quiere que de la orden para que lo pongan bajo arresto?

No, esta bien, déjenlo pasar.

Pero señor¿esta seguro?

Si, adelante, además si intenta algo sospechoso tengo al mejor de los oficiales encargado de mi seguridad ¿no es así?... la miro de reojo con una sonrisa un poco cínica, la teniente no dio mayor importancia y dio la autorización para que lo dejaran pasar.

Alguien llamo a la puerta momentos después...

¡Adelante!... dijo el general

La puerta se abrió lentamente, apareciendo frente a ellos un hombre con el rostro oculto tras la capucha de su gabardina...

Buenos días... dijo el encapuchado a los presentes... ha pasado mucho tiempo coronel, o mejor debería decir general...

¿Quién es usted? Identifíquese... dijo la teniente, mientras se disponía a sacar su arma nuevamente...

Tranquilícese teniente solo quiero hablar con el general un momento, eso es todo... rió para sus adentros, esa mujer no había cambiado en nada, seguía cuidando las espaldas del general como si fuera su propia vida.

Basta de juegos, identifíquese de una vez... se escucho nuevamente la voz de la teniente, justo iba a sacar su arma cuando el general la detuvo...

¿Señor?... pregunto algo confundida

Esta bien teniente... dijo finalmente el ex coronel... adelante que es lo que tienes que decir... se dirigió al muchacho con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas general...

¿Acaso crees que el general va a aceptar semejante petición?...

Esta bien, teniente salga por favor

¿Pero señor?... la rubia volteo a verlo con una cara llena de asombro.

Es una orden teniente... el general asevero sus palabras, muy pocas veces le hablaba tan duramente a la teniente, pero cuando lo hacia acataba la orden sin decir nada mas.

Esta bien señor, como usted diga... la mujer salió finalmente de la oficina, aunque no por propia voluntad.

Je... sonrió sarcásticamente...

¿Se puede saber que le causa tanta gracia?... pregunto el general en un tono algo molesto...

Es que nunca imagine que la teniente terminara casada con un tipo como usted general, y mucho menos que a estas alturas siga siendo su niñera, debe estar agradecido de que lo cuide tanto... ahora si se carcajeó abiertamente.

Ya basta, le exijo que se identifique de una buena vez o lo are arrestar... era evidente la furia del ex coronel, nadie lo sacaba tanto de sus casillas, nadie, excepto ese enano alquimista que alguna vez tubo bajo su mando.

Esta bien, esta bien, si tanto deseas saber quien soy te lo mostrare... finalmente el joven descubrió su rostro ante la atónita mirada del general...

No puede ser... Ed jamás había visto esa expresión de asombro en la cara del general...

¿Qué paso general pareciera que hubiese visto un fantasma?... se expresó irónicamente, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

¿Pero como? tu estas muerto... el general aun no salía de su asombro, en la vida imagino volver a ver a ese chico, ya habían pasado dos años que lo había dado por muerto, tomo la decisión de hacerlo después de una intensa y exhaustiva búsqueda para encontrarlo, sin embargo ahora mismo se encontraba parado frente a él como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pues ya ve que no... contesto el chico que seguía divertido con la situación.

¿Donde fue que te metiste todos estos años acero?... trato de reincorporarse y de lucir como si esa situación no le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto, pero lo cierto era que en el interior se encontraba sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz por la aparición del chico, aunque obviamente nunca lo aceptaría.

Digamos que me encontraba en una dimensión paralela a esta... contesto el chico rubio mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio del general.

¿Una dimensión paralela¿es una broma?...

Ojala y todo hubiese sido solo eso, una broma, pero para mi desgracia no fue así...

Explícate de una buena vez... volvió a tomar ese aire de arrogancia y serenidad que lo caracterizaba, a la vez que ponía sus codos en el escritorio y cruzaba sus dedos para después apoyar su babilla sobre ellos, como analizando la situación.

Pues vera general, después de la transmutación del cuerpo de mi hermano fui transportado a un mundo parecido a este, llamémosle equivalencia de intercambio, al verlo podría jurar que no ha salido de este lugar, sin embargo existe una gran diferencia entre ambos mundos y esa es la alquimia, mientras que en este mundo todo es regido por esta ciencia, al otro lado no es mas que una charlatanería para engañar a los ingenuos.

Si lo que estas diciendo es verdad, no entiendo como fue que regresaste...

Fue un pequeño intercambio que hice con el ser que hizo posible la transmutación del cuerpo de mi hermano...

¿Qué clase de intercambio?

Cuando cruce la puerta que me llevo al otro mundo, ese ser me prometió regresarme a mi dimensión cuando perdiese, o mejor dicho diese a cambio lo más valioso que llegara a poseer algún día, y heme aquí, cumplió su promesa... su mirada se perdió en el piso.

No imagino que habrás dado a cambio esta vez para volver...

Créeme fue algo realmente valioso... dijo mientras volvía su mirada nuevamente al general... pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre eso, si estoy en este lugar es para hacer un trato contigo.

¿Un trato dices?... pregunto el general mostrando algo de interés.

Así es, un trato que creo nos convendrá a ambos...

¿Qué clase de trato?... no despego la vista del muchacho rubio, esperaba con algo de intriga la oferta que de este vendría.

Se que Al llevara a cabo una prueba para renovar su certificado como alquimista al servicio del estado ¿no es así?...

Eso es correcto ¿pero que con eso?...

Quiero hacer un intercambio…

¿Acaso quieres presentar la prueba y renovar tu certificado tu también?...

No exactamente...

Entonces no entiendo...

Pues de hecho ese es el trato que quiero hacer contigo.

Explícate de una vez... dijo el general con algo de enfado ya que empezaba a impacientarse.

Si tú revocas su certificado de mi hermano a cambio yo tomare su lugar y trabajare para ti, perteneciendo nuevamente al ejército... finalmente el rubio expuso su punto.

Es una buena oferta, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que no suelo realizar tratos así...

Si, eso lo sé… sonrió suspicazmente… pero también sé que no dejaras pasar una oportunidad como esta, después de todo lo que he visto los últimos cuatro años créeme que mis conocimientos les ayudarían bastante en varias investigaciones que están a cargo de los militares... dijo astutamente.

Quizás tengas razón, pero si lo hago perderé a uno de los mejores alquimistas que están al servicio del estado, además si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que no has usado la alquimia en los últimos cuatro años ¿no es así? … dijo el general anteponiendo un poco de duda.

Es algo arriesgado, mas sin embargo deberías tener en cuenta la postura de Al…

¿De que hablas?

Lo que digo es que va a pasar cuando Al se entere de que estoy vivo y que he regresado, seguramente abandonara el ejercito inmediatamente y de todas formas tu te quedaras sin sus servicios… las palabras que del chico rubio salían eran seguras y concisas haciendo cambiar poco a poco la opinión del general… en cambio si permites que yo tome su lugar el será libre y tu tendrás un nuevo perro de los militares bajo tus ordenes ¿así qué dices¿Aceptas?

Si lo expones de esa forma…hizo una pausa analizando la situación… Este bien, acepto tu propuesta, aunque eso no es todo ¿o si, tu te traes algo mas entre manos… la mirada inquisidora del general se clavo en el chico que estaba frente a él.

Bien solo pondré una condición...

Lo sabia… una pequeña sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro… adelante tú dirás...

Solo te pido que a cambio me permitas buscar algo de sumo valor para mí y cuando lo encuentre dejaras que me haga cargo de exterminarlo yo mismo, sin ninguna clase de intervención de tu parte y mucho menos del ejército.

¿Eso es todo…?

Si, eso es todo…

De acuerdo… hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió… solamente no vayas a causar molestias, ya que esta vez no pienso hacerme responsable de ti y mucho menos pienso mover un dedo si te llegas meter en problemas… dijo con su arrogancia acostumbrada, la misma que siempre sacaba de sus casilla a Ed...

Descuida, que yo... no había terminado de decir su frase cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, al momento el joven rubio cubrió nuevamente su rostro con la capucha de la gabardina, mientras el general daba el permiso para que pasara la persona que tocaba.

Señor, ya es hora... era la teniente que había ido por el general para dar inicio con la prueba del alquimista de hielo, esta no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al joven que ahora se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sillón.

Muy bien... el general se puso de pie... esto terminara pronto así que espera aquí, en seguida regreso... dijo dirigiéndose al joven, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras la teniente los miraba con algo de desconfianza en sus ojos…

Continuara….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me tarde un poquito en acabar este capitulo, creo que a eso es a lo que le llaman bloqueo de escritor, por lo que no se como haya quedado, espero que bien (-.-U), de todas formas así lo publique, ojala y les haya gustado, antes de terminar quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me sirven bastante para seguir escribiendo ya que me dan algunas ideas de cómo continuar, por otro lado también sigo agradeciendo a los que igual y no me dejan comentarios pero leen el fic, de veras muchas gracias, por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

"_En la naturaleza no hay castigos ni premios, solo consecuencias"_


	8. Intercambio

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_Intercambio_

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

_Capitulo VIII_

_Intercambio_

El área donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba ya estaba lista, muchos de los oficiales que estaban de servicio se encontraban como espectadores, entre los presentes estaba Winry, la cual trataba por todos los medios de ubicar a Edward entre aquella multitud que se había reunido para presenciar el espectáculo que seguramente daría el alquimista de hielo, este era muy conocido por todos en el cuartel después de haber presenciado la prueba del año pasado.

Al fin hizo acto de presencia el general Mustang, mejor conocido como el alquimista de fuego, detrás de él iba la teniente coronel escoltándolo, y momentos después este tomó su lugar en el presidium junto a otros generales que evaluarían la prueba.

Antes de iniciar el examen el general entablo una pequeña conversación con los demás generales presentes, estos parecieron mostrar una gran sorpresa ante sus palabras, después de un rato de una aparente discusión entre ellos se pudo apreciar que al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo, posteriormente el general Mustang se puso de pie para dar inicio a la prueba...

Finalmente hizo su aparición el alquimista de hielo, un joven de mas o menos quince años, estatura media no muy delgado, de hecho parecía tener una excelente condición física, su cabello era castaño claro un poco largo pero bien arreglado, lo tenia atado a una coleta, su tez era blanca y tenia los ojos de color café claro, todos estos rasgos hacían de él un chico por demás atractivo.

Vestía un traje oscuro y una chaqueta guinda iguales a las que usaba su hermano mayor cuando era alquimista nacional, complementando el conjunto con un par de guantes blancos en cuyas palmas estaban bordados círculos de transmutación.

- Es hora de comenzar con la prueba para renovar la certificación del alquimista de hielo – explicaba el ex coronel – el año pasado pudiste completar la tarea que se te impuso excelentemente y por decirlo así sin complicaciones, por esta razón mereces todo nuestro reconocimiento y admiración, pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos que se han suscitado de ultimo momento, eh acordado con los demás genéreles suspender por tiempo indefinido tu examen certificador...

- ¿Cómo!... – el chico se sorprendió bastante por las últimas palabras de general, al igual que los espectadores que estaban atónitos con la noticia...

- Como lo oyes tu prueba será cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, así que todos los oficiales vuelvan a sus funciones en este momento... – las palabras del general resonaron en la cabeza del joven que aun no acababa de comprender porque el general había tomado esa decisión... – te estaré esperando en mi oficina por si tienes alguna duda al respecto.

El hombre de cabellos negros se puso de pie y se alejo del lugar tranquilamente, seguido de su ya conocida escolta que trato de cuestionarlo por sus acciones...

- Señor ¿de que se trata todo esto¿por qué suspendió la prueba del alquimista de hielo? – trataba de saber a toda costa que era lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza ya no del general si no la de su marido, mas sin embargo este parecía hacer caso omiso a sus palabras.

- Roy te estoy hablando, necesito una explicación... – insistía la mujer, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera abruptamente y la mirara de frente.

- Teniente coronel le recuerdo que estamos en funciones, así que le pido se dirija hacia mi persona con el respeto que merece el uniforme – la miro fríamente para seguir su camino a la oficina nuevamente

Muy a su pesar tubo que obedecer, después de todo por primera vez tenia la razón, aquí él era el jefe y ella solamente una subordinada mas, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, obtendría respuestas a como diera lugar, tal vez no aquí pero en cuanto terminaran sus funciones iba a hablar seriamente con ese hombre y entonces sabría quien era Riza Mustang realmente...

- Al... ¿estas bien? – los azules ojos de la rubia se posaron sobre el castaño que estaba sumamente desconcertado por lo ocurrido.

- Es que simplemente no lo entiendo Winry... ¿acaso hice algo mal? – la miro sin entender muy bien aquella situación, no obstante la rubia casi estaba segura que la culpa de que se suspendiera el examen la tuvo cierto alquimista de ojos dorados que ella conocía bastante bien, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho que digamos ante la decisión del general, sabiendo como era Edward seguramente todo lo que estaba pasando ya lo tenia fríamente calculado.

- No te preocupes Al, todo va a estar bien – le sonrió dulcemente al muchacho que era como su hermano menor – por que mejor no hablas con el general, seguramente tendrá una buena explicación del porque se suspendió el examen

- Es verdad – el chico devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera y momentos después los dos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina del general.

Dejo a su guardia personal en la recepción entrando a su oficina nuevamente, el chico aun lo esperaba ahí tal como se lo había pedido, este miraba por el enorme ventanal que se encontraba en la oficina del general.

- Veo que pudiste manejar muy bien la situación con los demás generales – decía el chico rubio sin quitar la mirada del frente.

- Eso fue sencillo, lo difícil va a ser el tratar de convencer a Alphonse del porque voy a revocar su certificado como alquimista nacional – le contesto el hombre de cabellos negros mientras tomaba asiento y adoptaba la posición acostumbrada detrás de su escritorio.

- No te preocupes por él yo me encargare de hablar con Al...

El aludido no tardo mucho en hacer acto de presencia en el lugar, rápidamente solicito permiso para poder entrevistarse con el general, necesitaba muchas respuestas de su parte, Mustang lo tomo con mucha calma ya que sabia la reacción que tendría el muchacho, así que prontamente lo hizo pasar a su oficina, mientras que Winry y la teniente se quedaron afuera a la expectativa de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Supongo que vienes a preguntarme por que suspendí la prueba ¿no es así? – dijo tranquilamente el general.

- Así es, necesito una explicación – el chico se mostraba un tanto molesto por la forma en que reacciono el general, al cual parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto aquella situación tan incomoda.

Aunque sin duda lo que mas le extraño y le llamo la atención fue la presencia de la otra persona que estaba en la habitación, puesto que ni siquiera a la teniente la dejo estar presente ahí, ese chico parecía totalmente indiferente ante aquella situación, este se encontraba inmóvil fijando su vista en el horizonte que se veía a través de los vidrio de los ventanales...

- La razón por la que suspendí el examen es porque creo has cumplido ya tu ciclo en el ejercito – dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

- ¿Pero por que! Siempre eh cumplido al pie de la letra las misiones que me ha encomendado y jamás eh fallado en ninguna... – la furia y la desesperación del chico eran evidentes, había perdido por completo la calma que lo caracterizaba – usted mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es para mi el que siga en el ejercito...

- Tranquilízate – lo miro con aburrimiento el general – vele el lado positivo al asunto, serás completamente libre para hacer lo que quieras porque ya no tendrás que seguir bajo las ordenes de nadie.

- Si por mi fuera hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera hecho, pero sabe que mis razones para estar aquí son mas poderosas que eso... – sin duda lo que mas sacaba de sus casillas a Al era que al general parecía no importarle en lo absoluto aquel asunto.

- Ya basta, no es algo que se pueda poner a discusión – el hombre le hablo duramente al muchacho – tu certificado como alquimista nacional será revocado así que te pido dejes el reloj que te legitima como tal sobre la mesa.

De momento Al no supo que decir, todo era tan repentino y lo peor del caso era que no sabia el porque de esa decisión, no sabia si había hecho algo mal o simplemente era un capricho del general.

- Me niego – el castaño hablo fuertemente oponiéndose categóricamente a la orden dada – me niego a devolverlo hasta que no se me de una justificación valida del porque debo hacerlo.

- Vamos general, creo que ya es tiempo de que le digas la verdad – el muchacho rubio que se había mantenido al margen de la situación por fin se decidió a intervenir.

Al se paralizo por un momento al escuchar la voz de ese muchacho, por alguna extraña razón le resultaba sumamente familiar, era como si la conociera a la perfección, pero por mas que intentaba recordar no podía ubicar donde era que la había escuchado.

- Dile que la razón por la que revocaras su certificado es porque yo tomare su lugar a cambio – el rubio se dio media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la oficina...

- Eso no puede ser posible... – dijo Winry sumamente sorprendida al reconocer la voz que del otro lado se escuchaba...

- ¿Conoces a la persona que esta con Roy? – pregunto la teniente algo desconcertada, Winry y ella se encontraban recargadas detrás de la puerta de la oficina del general, de alguna u otra manera tenían que enterarse que pasaba adentro y del porque aquel misterio.

- ¿Pero...? – el castaño no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir ya que sin previo aviso alguien mas entro en la habitación, una chica rubia irrumpió furiosa en el lugar, la cual inesperadamente saco una pequeña llave de entre sus ropas propinándole un fuerte golpe al chico rubio que tenia enfrente...

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me golpeas mecánica demente? – exclamo fuertemente el joven rubio que ahora intentaba ponerse de pie después de haber caído al piso por la inercia del golpe.

- ¿A quien llamas mecánica demente, enano alquimista?... – se escucho la voz furiosa de la chica, la cual camino rápidamente hasta quedar frente al rubio.

- A ti mecánica demente ¿cómo se te ocurre intervenir de esta manera en una conversación privada?... – contesto el chico quien indudablemente estaba mas que furioso.

- Y se puede saber que mas quería que hiciera, eres un idiota ¿como es posible que desees tomar el lugar de Al? No es suficiente el martirio que ya tuvieron que sufrir ambos... – dijo desesperadamente la joven rubia.

- Aun así no tenias derecho a intervenir, este no es asunto tuyo, sino de Al y mío nada mas...

La chica no soporto más las insensatas palabras del joven y tomo nuevamente su llave del piso propinando un segundo golpe a la cabeza del chico, haciéndolo caer por segunda ocasión...

- Winry estas loca o que, se puede saber por que demonios me golpeaste esta vez... – replico el chico un poco mareado por el segundo golpe.

Al, miraba incrédulamente el acontecimiento, desde que conocía a Winry nunca la vio actuar de esa manera, jamás la vio tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando este la hacia enfadar, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la familiaridad con que hablaban de él, como si no estuviera presente o algo así, simplemente no lo comprendía...

- ¡Edward, a si me pagas el que me preocupe por ti! – había escuchado bien, Winry acababa de llamar a ese chico "_Edward_", ese muchacho tenia el mismo nombre que su hermano, seria posible que él...

- Quieres dejarme hablar por favor... – el rubio ya se había frustrado con aquella discusión sin sentido...

- ¡Solo espero que tengan una buena excu...! no pudo terminar por que la voz del chico castaño se hizo presente.

- ¡Ya basta!... pueden explicarme de una buena vez que esta pasando aquí – los inquisidores ojos del muchacho se clavaron sobre el rubio y su amiga ahora mismo recibiría una explicación por parte de ambos, Winry fue la primera en querer aclarar las cosas.

- Al, es que nosotros... – el rubio detuvo a la chica inesperadamente.

- La razón por la que fue revocado tu certificado es porque ya no tienes nada que buscar... –la voz del rubio se escuchaba serena y era hasta cierto punto tranquilizadora para el castaño...

- No entiendo ¿de que me estas hablando? – dijo el muchacho un poco mas calmado.

- De que la búsqueda de tu hermano ha finalizado, ya no tienes que seguir bajo el mando de los militares porque simplemente ya no tienes que buscar... – sonrió apaciblemente el muchacho de ojos dorados dedicándole una bella sonrisa a su hermano menor, el cual estaba en un mar de emociones encontradas, de verdad seria posible que la persona que había buscado incansablemente por tanto tiempo se encontrara ahora a su lado, al fin su búsqueda termino.

- Entonces eres tu... – la voz del joven castaño se escucho un tanto vacilante – eres tu... ¿hermano...?

- Hola Al, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿no es así? – dijo en voz tranquila y serena el chico de los ojos dorados al contemplar a su hermano menor.

- Hermano…. – el castaño no salía de su asombro, por unos momentos no supo como reaccionar, pero finalmente el impulso de abrazarlo fue mas fuerte, abalanzarse sobre el muchacho rubio, realmente estaba feliz de que su búsqueda por fin hubiese finalizado, mientras tanto Ed se sentía sumamente feliz, al fin estaba frente a frente a su hermano, había cambiado un poco pero pudo deducir por sus ojos apacibles y su sonrisa amable, que era el mismo chico que conocía…

- La verdad no quiero interrumpir este encuentro tan conmovedor pero… quiero recordarte Edward que yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, por lo que espero que tú cumplas con la tuya... – finalmente hizo su intervención el general.

- Lo se y por supuesto que cumpliré con mi palabra general – dijo el rubio con suma determinación en sus palabras, mientras que el chico de cabellos castaños no les despegaba la vista de encima.

- En ese caso alquimista de acero a partir de este momento quedas nuevamente reinstalado en tus funciones como alquimista al servicio del estado...

- Si señor – asintió el chico rubio presionando fuertemente sus puños.

- Pero hermano… - trato de intervenir el menor de los Elric – no tienes por que hacer esto…

- Descuida Al, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo que ya tenia previsto desde que regrese a este mundo - dijo el rubio sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- No comprendo… ¿como es eso de que regresaste a este mundo? – pregunto el chico un tanto confundido.

- Es una larga historia, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar con mas calma – reitero el rubio.

- Esta bien – asintió el castaño, realmente ahora eso no importaba, como decía su hermano ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar.

- Si ya quedo aclarada esta situación les pido a todos que se retiren de mi oficina… – interrumpió el general – excepto tu acero necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Todos salieron tal como lo había pedido el general, ya a solas con el chico su semblante cambio un poco notándose un poco mas serio de lo normal.

- Y bien… te escucho – dijo impacientemente el muchacho.

- La misión que voy a encomendarte ahora era el próximo trabajo de investigación que realizaría Alphonse, pero debido a obvias razones tu te encargaras ahora de llevar a cabo este caso…

- ¿De que se trata? – el chico volteo a verlo con algo de intriga.

- Desde hace cuatro días nos han estado llegando reportes sobre varias desaparecidos de oficiales en la zona norte del país, necesito que vallas a investigar que es lo que realmente esta sucediendo e inmediatamente hagas un informe con lo que descubras.

- Y yo que pensé que ese sujeto tardaría más tiempo en hacer su aparición – una sonrisa irónica se formo en el rostro del chico.

- Acaso tú sabes quien esta detrás de esto – lo miro algo confundido

- No… - sonrió calmadamente el chico – pero tengo mis sospechas… - su mirada pareció ensombrecerse un poco – esta bien general cuando hay que partir.

- Saldrás mañana por la tarde – dijo el general mientras observaba con algo de intriga al muchacho que ahora se retiraba de su oficina, sin poder evitar preguntarse cual era el nuevo objetivo del rubio.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Últimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, este capitulo lo hice en un pequeño rato libre que tuve así que no pude revisar como quedo, espero que bien, por el momento me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. La Despedida

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_La Despedida_

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capitulo IX_

_La Despedida_

_La oscuridad se hacia menos densa según retrocedía, no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente abatido al ver la cantidad de manos que se posaban sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo regresar._

_Luchaba desesperadamente contra ellas para que lo devolvieran nuevamente adentro, mas fue inútil, no lo logro, quedando otra vez fuera de esa puerta, teniendo a la verdad de nuevo frente a sus ojos, sin duda una gran ironía, porque como la ultima vez no pudo hacer nada para evadirla y mucho menos contradecirla..._

_- ¡Maldición! – exclamo fuertemente el muchacho con suma impotencia al ver como aquella enorme puerta se cerraba frente a él y dentro de ella quedaba lo mas valioso que alguna vez imagino poseer._

_En un último intento corrió hacia ella con desesperación, estrellando sus puños fuertemente contra ella y sin dejar de implorar lo que desde el momento de entrar en ese lugar pidió a gritos._

_- ¡Devuélvelos! – golpeo varias veces sin obtener respuesta - ¡Devuélvemelos!... maldita sea ¡tienes que regresarlos! – aquellos rostros sin forma dibujados en la oscuridad parecían burlarse de él y de sus intentos. _

_- ¡Te he dicho que lo devuelvas! yo jamás pedí esto… - su voz pareció apagarse a medida que su desesperación aumenta, mientras algunas lagrimas espesaban a rodar por sus mejillas – jamás pedí que fuera de esta manera, jamás…. – sin mas cayo de rodillas al piso totalmente derrotado mientras sus puños seguían fuertemente presionados al sentir una enorme ira por no poder haber hecho nada para salvarlos._

_Todas las heridas y golpes que había recibido su cuerpo no eran nada comparadas con el dolor y sufrimiento que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. _

_- ¡Devuélvelos……! – un último grito se escucho en aquel espacio vació, continuo lamentándose por unos segundos mas antes de que algo lo sacara de si mismo._

_- Nos vemos del otro lado – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia el sujeto que había ocasionado toda esa tragedia, al ver su rostro nuevamente juro que no descansaría hasta que lo hiciera pagar por todo su sufrimiento._

_En ese momento la puerta se serró completamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los había perdido para siempre…._

♦♦♦

- Hermano… hermano… despierta – sintió la mano de alguien mecerlo suavemente regresándolo nuevamente a la realidad.

Poco a poco fue reincorporarse sintiendo una gran agitación dentro de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que una opresión en el corazón le entrecortaba el aliento, entonces recordó lo que momentos antes había sucedido, su semblante palideció mientras su mirada se oscurecía al caer varios mechones dorados de su cabello sobre su rostro, fue un duro despertar para el chico rubio.

- Hermano ¿te encuentras bien? – unos vivaces ojos de color café claro se clavaron sobre su persona haciéndolo reaccionar completamente.

- ¿Que paso? – dijo bajamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos algo temblorosa a su frente, esta se encontraba llena de sudor frió al parecer causado por los momentos revividos en su mente.

- Creo que tuviste una pesadilla… - el muchacho castaño lo miraba sumamente preocupado – no dejabas de gritar que te los devolvieran.

- Hermano ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si... descuida Al, como bien dijiste fue solamente una pesadilla... – trato de sonar tranquilo y calmar un poco sus emociones.

- Esta bien... – dijo el castaño, aunque no muy conforme con la respuesta, decidió no hacer otra pregunta al ver el semblante preocupado en el rostro del muchacho.

Se llevo un gran susto cuando escucho los gritos de su hermano resonar por toda la habitación, se levanto apresuradamente de su cama para ver lo que pasaba, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la cama del rubio.

Al ver su rostro se encontró con una enorme desesperación que profesaba el joven rubio entre sueños, no le quedo otro remedio que despertarlo para saber que era lo que ocurría, mas por la reacción que tuvo después este supuso que lo mas conveniente era no hacer preguntas en ese momento.

- ¿Que te parece si bajamos a desayunar? – sonrió para no preocupar mas a su hermano menor – después de todo ya amaneció y dudo mucho que pueda conciliar el sueño nuevamente

- Me parece bien… aunque deberías descansar, yo aun estoy agotado por la sesión de compras que tuvimos ayer con Winry – el castaño trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso de hacia unos momentos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ahí se me fue la mitad del adelanto que me dio Mustang – su voz se escucho algo contrariada, a Alphonse le parecían graciosas las reacciones que a veces tenia su hermano, sobre todo cuando mencionaban algo sobre su estatura – que remedio, y seguramente hoy también tendremos una jornada difícil porque aprovechara cada minuto antes de regresar a casa.

- Si... creo que no tomo muy bien el hecho de que tengamos que partir en el tren de la tarde hacia la región del norte – dijo tranquilamente el muchacho – jamás imagine que el general te asignara una misión tan pronto.

- Lo se… pero Al tu no tienes que venir conmigo¿por que no regresas con Winry a Rizenbull? – empezó a vestirse para bajar al comedor del cuartel, después de su nuevo nombramiento decidieron pasar ahí la noche, aunque la teniente Riza había insistido en que se quedaran en su casa, solamente Winry acepto la oferta, así que acordaron en pasar por ella al día siguiente.

- Ya no insistas, al fin te encontré y necesito que aclares muchas cosas sobre mi pasado... cosas que nadie mas podrá decirme ya que tu eres quien mejor me conoce... – dijo el castaño tranquilo – además hermano solo nos tenemos uno al otro ¿no es así?

- Cierto – sonrió el rubio cuando escucho esas palabras, señal mas clara de que Al no había perdido completamente la memoria – en ese caso no insistiré mas, aunque lo que menos quiero es arrastrarte a esta vida nuevamente... – el joven tuvo que acceder al no poder convencer a su hermano menor de lo contrario, llevaba insistiendo desde que se entero de su próximo destino.

- Descuida, ya olvidaste que eh estado el servicio de los militares por dos años, así que un año mas no me hará daño – le sonrió tranquilamente al joven de ojos dorados el cual correspondió el gesto de igual forma.

Los dos chicos bajaron al comedor tal como lo tenían planeado, después del desayuno decidieron ir a casa del general para recoger a Winry quien regresaría a su pueblo natal al mediodía, tal como lo predijo Ed, el único objetivo que tenia en la cabeza la chica era el de comprar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, dejando al muchacho casi en banca rota.

Alphonse observaba el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes con atención, nunca antes vio a Winry tan feliz, era verdad que siempre tenia una sonrisa amable para él, pero su comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de su hermano era otro totalmente diferente, parecía disfrutar cada momento que pasaba a su lado y su hermano aunque lo negara y se quejara todo el tiempo, parecía sentir lo mismo por ella al consentir cada capricho de la joven rubia.

Estaba feliz por ambos, ya que aparte de la tía Pinako y su maestra, ellos eran las personas más importantes para él en este mundo, su única familia.

Después de cuatro horas de pasar de una tienda a otra los hermanos Elric estaban totalmente agotados, pero por fin habían terminado con su labor y estaban felices de que esa fuese la última tienda de auto mail en la que la chica ojiazul compraría cerrando con broche de oro su agitado día.

Edward estaba satisfecho de que la rubia estuviera tan emocionada y sobre todo que durante todo el día esa maldita llave no hubiese echo su aparición, mas todos sus ánimos desaparecían apenas ponía su vista sobre la enorme pila de paquetes que tenían que cargar hasta la estación del tren.

- Gracias por su compra – fueron las palabras que se escucharon después de que la chica saliera de la tienda con una nueva columna de paquetes.

- Listo, con esto termine – dijo satisfactoriamente la muchacha.

- Winry no te parece que es una exageración, tú sola vas a llenar el tren con tantos bultos que según tu "son recuerdos"– dijo el rubio entre asombrado y molesto, ya no tenia ánimos de cargar un paquete mas.

- Ya no te quejes, esto no es nada comparado con lo que tenía planeada comprar – dijo la chica frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Tenias mas cosas que comprar! pero si con esto ya me dejaste en la ruina – la voz del rubio se escucho mortificada.

- Lo que pasa es que eres un tacaño ¿no es así Al? – volteo a ver al chico que cargaba otra pila de bolsas y paquetes casi tan alta como la de su hermano.

- Este... je, je, je... – sonrió un poco nervioso, no podía apoyar a ninguno de los dos porque ambos eran sus hermanos mayores.

- Vamos Al, dile a esta mecánica que es ya ha sido demasiado – dijo el alquimista nacional mientras una mirada fulminante de la rubia lo atravesaba, indicio seguro de una inminente confrontación entre él y la ojiazul..

- No me digas que es demasiado para ti... – lo miro maliciosamente la chica – claro con lo pequeño que eres seguramente el volumen que tienen los paquetes apenas si lo puedes abarcar... – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- Enano... – una pequeña venita algo hinchada por el flujo de sangre que se agolpaba ahí se empezaba a notar en la frente del joven - a quien le dices que es tan enano que a penas si lo puedes ver con una lupa.

- A ti enano alquimista de pacotilla – contesto la chica rápidamente.

Al, no pudo decir nada para calmarlos, los dos habían empezado a discutir y según su corta experiencia en esos asuntos, le quedo claro que mientras los dos mantuvieran esa postura no habría poder humano que los detuviera hasta que uno de los dos se diera por vencido, siguieron sin que uno u otro se rindiera y sin notarlo llegaron a la estación de ferrocarriles de Central, el tren de la chica partiría en media hora pero era mejor estar ahí temprano para tomar un buen lugar.

Alphonse se encargo de llevar los paquetes al vagón de equipaje ya que su hermano se negó rotundamente a hacerlo, según él ya había tenido suficiente de los comentarios de esa mecánica desquiciada.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que dejarlos solos durante un buen rato a causa del papeleo que tendría que hacer para etiquetar todos los paquetes de la rubia, lo hizo con la espereza de que cuando regresara aun los encontrara enteros y sin serias lesiones, mas que por ella, temía por la seguridad de su hermano después de presenciar en acción esa pequeña arma mortal que hasta ayer supo tenia la joven.

- Ya deja de comportarte como un niño Ed¿hasta cuando vas a seguir enojado? – las palabras de la rubia se escucharon un tanto molestas.

- ¿Yo?... pero si eres tu la que siempre empiezas las discusiones – seguían con aquella postura infantil, cualquier persona que los viera pelear pensaría que eran una pareja de tórtolos enamorados con una pequeña crisis en su relación.

- Esta bien, admito que tuve algo de culpa, pero tu no te quedas atrás – dijo la chica serenándose un poco – me disculpare siempre y cuando tu lo hagas también – volteo a ver de reojo a su acompañante.

- De acuerdo... – dijo el chico con resignación – Winry lo lamento.

- Yo también lo lamento Ed... ¿amigos? – le extendió la mano para hacer finalmente las paces.

- Amigos – tomo su mano en señal de mutuo acuerdo.

- Entonces... ¿cuando los volveré a ver? – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

- El trato con Mustang fue que solamente estaría bajo sus ordenes durante un año, después de eso, no lo se, tal vez regresemos a casa – le sonrió el rubio con indiferencia.

- ¿De verdad!... – la reacción de la chica fue de inmensa alegría, ahora por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que esta vez si regresaría a su lado, y todo seria como antes de que tomaran caminos distintos – estaré esperando ansiosa a que llegue ese día, sabes que la abuela y yo siempre los recibiremos gustosas en nuestra casa.

- Lo sé – sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez su expresión fue mas sincera, dándole un brillo especial a su semblante, este pequeño detalle no paso desapercibido por la chica rubia, al verlo sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder un poco, sonrojándose levemente.

Sus sentimientos por ese joven invariablemente eran los de amor fraternal o al menos eso siempre quiso creer, mas sin embargo ya no estaba tan segura de que eso fuese lo que realmente sentía, no desde que volvió a ver nuevamente al chico rubio, porque a partir de ese momento una emoción mas cálida empezó a nacer en ella, haciéndose mas fuerte con cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Eran realmente hermosas las sensaciones que empezaba experimentar, sensaciones que por dentro se negaba a descifrar, puesto que no estaba tan segura de aceptar lo que estas conllevarían y los cambios que causarían entre ella y su amigo, por lo que prefirió callar y seguir como si todo fuese igual que antes, aunque obviamente no lo era.

- Todo esta listo – el joven castaño hizo su aparición.

- Entonces es tiempo de que aborde ese tren ¿no es así? – la chica entristeció al ver que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los tres volvieran a estar juntos.

- Si… - dijo el rubio mientras desviaba su vista a un punto no especifico del andén.

- Al… por favor cuida de Ed, trata de que no se meta en problemas y mucho menos que haga una tontería como las que suele hacer - la chica se acerco a Al para darle un fuerte abrazo el cual indicaba que se despedía por el momento mas no era un adiós definitivo.

- Seguro Winry – correspondió el abrazo de la joven, ante la mirada furiosa del joven rubio por el comentario echo.

- Y tu no vallas a meter en problemas a Al, porque si me entero de que algo malo llega a pasarle te las veras conmigo – le miro con el seño fruncido, para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte que pareciera era la ultima vez que lo veía.

- No pienso hacerlo – el también la abrazo, la rubia se acerco un poco mas a él y entonces le susurro algo al oído.

- Cuando regreses a Rizembull te diré algo importante, así que no vallas a demorarte – después de eso le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla separándose finalmente de él, esa acción lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, era la primera vez que esa chica le daba una muestra de su afecto.

- Espera… - dijo el chico sosteniéndola del brazo - ¿de que se trata?

- Es un secreto – sonrió felizmente la joven – solo te lo diré si regresas a casa.

- Pero… - la chica se soltó de él dejándolo un poco confundió, entonces decidió abordar el tren que la llevaría a su hogar y a su nueva espera, la única diferencia era que esta vez estaba completamente segura de que esos dos regresarían a su lado.

Ed se quedo un tanto confundido por la actitud que había tenido su amiga para con él, algo dentro de él se removió dejando al descubierto un sentimiento del cual no estaba muy seguro de su significado, aunque le resulto sumamente familiar la calidez que sintió al contacto de la joven…

Continuara……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias por sus comentarios, eso fue todo por ahora nos veremos el próximo capitulo.


	10. Recuerdos

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_Recuerdos _

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo X

_Recuerdos _

_- Lo siento mucho señorita... ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo el chico ambarino sumamente apenado después de provocar accidentalmente que aquella joven de cabellos negros cayera en un pequeño charco de agua que estaba frente a él._

_- Descuide estoy bien – decía ella mientras el joven le ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi vestido – se expreso algo contrariada al ver que su vestido estaba en condiciones deplorables por las manchas de lodo que se habían impregnado en el después de caer._

_- No sabe cuanto lo lamento... por favor perdóneme no era mi intención, en serio... – contesto él bastante acongojado, con un sentimiento de culpa poco común en é.l_

_Pero su semblante fue cambiando a medida que contemplaba mejor la apariencia de la joven con la cual había tropezado, dándose cuenta que su rostro le era sumamente familiar, demasiado..._

_Esta parecía tener su edad, unos dieciocho años aproximadamente, la chica ostentaba una hermosa cabellera de color negro un poco onduludada que le llegaba hasta poco mas abajo de la cintura, su cabello estaba apenas atado con una cinta de color azul que hacia jugo con el vestido que traía puesto, encajando a la perfección con aquellos vivaces ojos que poseía los cuales eran de un color azul profundo, su figura era delgada pero a la vez muy estilizada, la tez de la chica era casi tan blanca como la nieve, mientras que a su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa que era entre tierna y amable. _

_El chico se encontraba en un trance confuso y sorprendido a la vez al notar el enorme parecido que tenia esa joven con su mejor amiga de la infancia, eran idénticas en todos los aspectos fisonómicos, podría decirse que se trataba de la misma persona si este no supiera que eso era imposible, la única diferencia que existía entre ambas era el color negro de su cabello, ya que el de su amiga era de una tonalidad rubia._

_- Mi madre va a molestarse mucho cuando me vea – dijo la joven demostrando un poco de preocupación en sus ojos, al oír su voz el joven regreso nuevamente a la realidad fijando de nuevo su atención en la joven que tenía al frente._

_- De verdad si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted – el chico trato de enmendar aquel desastre que había provocado._

_- Que remedio – esta dio un gran suspiro de resignación, al parecer no le estaba tomando mucha importancia a lo que el chico le decía – al fin y al cabo no quería estar en esa fiesta tan aburrida, ahora tengo un pretexto para no estar ahí, creo que me libre por esta vez ¿no lo creé así? – le miro esbozando una enorme sonrisa que dirigió hacia el joven. _

_El chico se confundió un poco al ver ese gesto tan sorpresivo por parte de ella, esperaba que esta lo insultara por haber arruinado su vestido, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario, sencillamente no lo entendía._

_- Ay pero que despistada soy, lo siento no me he presentado – la joven interrumpió repentinamente los pensamientos del muchacho rubio – mucho gusto mi nombre es Sara Kiesinger – con la misma sonrisa extendió su mano al chico, el cual aun seguía algo aturdido por aquella situación tan extraña._

_- Mi nombre es Edward Elric – le devolvió de igual manera la sonrisa, poco después extendió su mano para corresponder el saludo._

_Encantada de conocerte Edward... _

♦♦♦♦♦

El joven abrió lentamente aquellos profundos ojos de color dorado, se encontraba recostado sobre un asiento que no era nada cómodo, este se había quedado profundamente dormido después de un rato de mirar aquel interminable paisaje que se reflejaba por la ventana del tren...

- Fue solo un sueño – murmuro el rubio semidormido

- Despertaste hermano – dijo tranquilamente el chico castaño que se encontraba en otro asiento frente a él – ya es algo tarde deberías dormir un poco mas.

- Si... – hablo entre bostezos.

- ¿Oye hermano?...

- ¿Qué pasa Al? – le contesto aun algo adormilado el rubio.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? – se aventuro a preguntar nuevamente el castaño, desde hacia algún tiempo hacia la misma pregunta a su hermano mayor.

- Um... – el otro chico se le quedo mirando como si no comprendiera lo que le quiso decir su hermano menor con aquellas palabras.

- Si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que buscas tal vez podría ayudarte – insistió una vez más el chico.

- Tranquilo... – sonrió apaciblemente el ambarino – no te oculto nada, de verdad... Mustang solo me pidió investigar ese pueblo y nada más.

- Pero a mi no me quiso decir nada sobre la misión – replico el otro tratando de obtener una respuesta por parte del chico rubio.

- Recuerda que ya no estas al servicio de los militares Al, ahora eres solamente un civil – trato de despejar un poco las dudas de su hermano menor, aunque sabia perfectamente que este no se quedaría conforme con aquella respuesta.

- Lo sé... ya pasaron tres meses desde entonces – la voz del chico se escucho algo desanimada – si bien era cierto que no estaba muy orgulloso de ese trabajo, tampoco me agrada completamente el hecho de que hayas tomado mi lugar a cambio, después de todo fui yo quien me metí en este embrollo...

- Descuida Al todo estará bien – sonrió nuevamente tratando de aligerar un poco aquella situación incomoda que se había formado entre los dos – además recuerda que solo será por un año... aunque claro que conociendo a ese sujeto uno nunca sabe...

- Vamos hermano el general Mustang no es tan malo – quiso defender al general ya que después de todo se había portado muy bien con él en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados.

- Si como no – la forma en que dijo esto ultimo fue un tanto sarcástica - eso dices tu porque no recuerdas como nos trataba antes, ese sujeto continuamente estaba manipulando cada uno de nuestros movimientos y aunque siempre lo negó yo estoy completamente seguro de que premeditaba cada paso que dábamos.

- Hermano... ¿crees que algún día regresen mis recuerdos? – el joven castaño lo miro directamente con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, las palabras de su hermano mayor hicieron entristecer un poco a Al que se encontraba frustrado por no recordar nada de las cosas que su hermano le contaba sobre las diferentes aventuras que tuvieron años atrás.

- No lo sé, pero si yo pude volver a este mundo de seguro tus recuerdos también lo harán tarde o temprano – dijo animadamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco al darse cuenta de la incertidumbre reflejada en el rostro de su hermano menor.

- Si, tal vez... – hablo pesadamente el muchacho castaño.

- Anda ya no te preocupes por eso vas a ver que cuando menos lo pienses tus recuerdos van a volver y todo será igual que antes – el rubio le hablo calmadamente – ahora por que no tratas de dormir un poco tu también, el tren no llegara hasta mañana al medio día y como bien dijiste ya es algo tarde...

- Si, creo que tienes razón – el castaño se dio por vencido y decidió acceder a la petición hecha, posteriormente se acurruco en el incomodo asiento de aquel desértico vagón de tren, para minutos después quedarse profundamente dormido en un hondo y placentero sueño, el rubio lo dedujo así por lo apacible que se veía el semblante de su hermano menor.

Ed perdió su mirada nuevamente en la oscuridad del paisaje, el frío de la noche se hacia mas intenso según transcurría el tiempo, el otoño estaba apunto de terminar dando paso a la ya muy próxima época invernal, ese ambiente tan helado le hizo volver sus pensamientos al sueño que tuvo momentos antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro al ver que ya había pasado un año desde esos sucesos y también de aquella locura que después quiso atribuir a la juventud e inexperiencia de su persona.

Aunque nunca se iba arrepentir de lo que hizo ya que sin duda fue uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida... toda la noche siguió meditando profundamente aquel suceso que marco parte de su vida...

♦♦♦♦♦

_- Sara muchas gracias por haber aceptado tomar este café conmigo – dijo el joven mientras sorbía lentamente el liquido oscuro de su taza._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, si te soy sincera me gusta mucho conversar contigo – la chica de cabellos negros que se encontraba sentada frente a él le sonrío amablemente._

_- Pues de hecho a mi también, es por eso que te invito tan seguido – devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga._

_- ¿Pero esta bien que lo hagas? – entrecerró los ojos meditando todo lo que había pasado desde la primera vez que vio a ese chico, para después beber un poco de su café. _

_- ¿Por que me preguntas eso? – el joven se desconcertó un poco con la pregunta._

_- Te lo digo porque creo que estas descuidando mucho a tus pacientes por salir conmigo –hablo la joven en un pequeño tono de burla_

_- No, como crees – se apresuro a contestar el chico que en primera instancia no capto lo que quiso decir la joven._

_- Sabes que es lo que me sorprende mas de ti – dijo ella mientras dejaba suavemente su taza de lado en la mesa_

_- No tengo idea – contesto él mostrando algo de curiosidad a lo dicho por la chica..._

_- El hecho de que seas tan joven y ya tengas una carrera y una vida planificada – sonrió con algo de ironía reflejada – en cambio yo no se ni que vestido me voy a poner al día siguiente, no sabes cuanto te envidio por eso..._

_- Pues no se si mi vida este planificada como dices, ya que siempre me la paso viajando de un lugar a otro – sonrió ante el comentario._

_- No siempre – se apresuro a corregirlo – ya llevas mucho tiempo en Munich ¿se puede saber cual es la razón? – volteo a verlo picaramente._

_- Digamos que encontré algo que llamo mucho mi atención y desde entonces no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza – le contesto de igual forma fijando su vista en el rostro de la joven._

_- ¿Y se puede saber que es ese "algo"? – señalo la chica esperando una aclaración por parte de él._

_- ¿No te lo imaginas? –pregunto con algo de simplicidad. en sus palabras. _

_- No doctor Elric, pero si me explica lo entenderé muy bien – afirmo la joven bromeando... _

_- Pues fue desde que un pequeño ángel se atravesó en mi camino – dijo este con el mismo tono que ella estaba empleando._

_- ¿Un ángel dice?... ¿y puedo saber como era ese ángel? – la joven siguió con aquel juego de palabras que muy seguido utilizaban los dos.._

_Aquellos jóvenes se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron, al parecer simpatizaron casi automáticamente y a partir de ese momento la nómada vida del chico llego a su fin, decidió quedarse por un tiempo en Munich para tratar de conocer un poco mas a esa chica que desde el primer momento que la vio no pudo apartar de sus pensamientos._

_- Recuerdo que era muy distraído – empezó a decir el chico animadamente – el día que lo conocí creo que se ocultaba de su madre, por lo que puede ver no quería asistir a la fiesta que su familia ofrecía en honor al compromiso de su hermana._

_- Aunque si te soy sincero yo tampoco estaba muy feliz de estar ahí ya que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero no podía rechazar la invitación de mi profesor, había insistido tanto en que fuera a la fiesta que no me quedo más remedio que asistir... _

_- ¿De veras? – esta mostraba mucho interés a lo que decía el joven por lo que decidió acomodarse mejor para escuchar lo que el chico tenia que decir._

_Descanso un brazo sobre la mesa mientras apoyando su codo también, para después recargar suavemente su mejilla en la mano que tenia libre..._

_- Si – continuo con su explicación - cuando me cruce con el ángel este no se fijo que estaba tras él y cuando le pregunte que hacia, se fue para atrás por la impresión cayendo en un pequeño charco de agua._

_- Debido a ese pequeño accidente su vestido quedo completamente arruinado, yo pensé que reaccionaria en contra de mi persona lanzándome una llave inglesa o algo por el estilo..._

_- ¿Una llave inglesa? – lo miro algo desconcertada_

_- Bueno uno nunca sabe... jamás te ha interesado la mecánica ¿o si? – el chico le miro con algo de desconfianza._

_- Ahora que lo mencionas – se quedo pensativa por unos momentos – no, creo que no._

_- Menos mal – suspiro algo aliviado._

_- ¿Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que me estabas diciendo? – ahora si estaba completamente desacertada con las palabras del chico._

_- Si, tienes razón creo que ya me desvié un poco del tema – sonrió algo apenado_

_- ¿Entonces? – lo miro con curiosidad._

_- Entonces me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que hasta la fecha no la he podido borrar de mi memoria y dudo mucho que algún día pueda hacerlo, sabes aun me siento intrigado por ese ser, esa es la razón por la que todavía estoy en este lugar... porque quiero averiguar todo sobre esa persona tan especial para mi... _

_En ese momento guardo silencio, lo que en un principio comenzó como curiosidad al ver el enorme parecido que tenia esa chica con su amiga de la infancia, había terminado en una gran atracción y deseo de tenerla siempre cerca de él. _

_Volvió su mirada al café, aunque no se le notase por el intenso frió que hacia ese día, sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas por la situación, en su vida imagino pronunciar tales palabras o por lo menos decírselas a alguien frente a frente, pero es que ella hacia que perdiese la conciencia de sus actos por completo. _

_- ¿Ed? – la joven interrumpió los pensamientos del chico rubio._

_- ¿Si?..._

_- ¿De verdad me vez así? – dijo esta mostrándose también seria._

_- Por supuesto – decía el chico que aunque estaba muy apenado por lo que acababa de decir tomo sin pensarlo la mano de la joven, provocando en ella un sonrojo aun mayor – y lo pensare toda mi vida – no supo de donde había salido eso._

_- Sabes nadie me había dicho algo así antes – el rojo de su rostro aumento considerablemente pero no se movió de aquel lugar.._

_- ¿Sara? – tomo con mas fuerza la mano de la joven – hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo..._

_- Dime – lo miro directamente a esos profundos ojos dorados que a ella tanto le gustaban._

_- Es algo muy difícil para mi, la verdad no se ni por donde empezar – el joven rubio se puso un poco nervioso._

_- ¿Ed, que pasa? – lo miro con algo de suspicacia, temía enormemente que le dijese que se marcharía otra vez..._

_- ¿Sara...? – titubeo un poco antes de hacer la pregunta – ¿te gustaría?... o mejor dicho ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?... _

_La chica se quedo muda de la impresión, todo había sido tan repentino que no sabia si el joven se lo había dicho en serio o era otra de las bromas que frecuentemente le hacia, por otro lado el chico se sentía en extremo nervioso y un tanto desesperado al no recibir respuesta por parte de la joven, pero mas que nada temía el rechazo de esta..._

_- Edward yo..._

♦♦♦♦♦

Alphonse despertó minutos después del amanecer, en ese momento noto que su hermano aun estaba profundamente dormido, era normal ya que no seria hasta dentro de unas horas que el tren arribaría a la próxima estación y por consiguiente a su siguiente destino.

En los últimos tres meses los dos habían estado viajando por buena parte del país, su hermano tomo su lugar en el ejercito asumiendo su papel como alquimista nacional...

Al, sentía cierto alivio por esta situación ya que ahora tenia muchas menos responsabilidades, además de que desde el examen para renovar su certificación no se había separado de su hermano.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo Edward le contó muchas de sus anécdotas juntos y poco a poco pequeños fragmentos de imágenes se formaban en su mente, él quiso pensar que era parte de sus recuerdos que estaban volviendo...

El joven estaba muy feliz de que su hermano por fin estuviera con él, pero presentía que no le estaba diciendo algo importante, siempre que le preguntaba como había sido su vida durante el tiempo que desapareció, este lo evadía o simplemente cambiaba la conversación

Solo le contó que en esa época de su vida estuvo en un mundo paralelo al suyo y que para poder volver tuvo que hacer un intercambio con el ser que le devolvió su cuerpo, perdiendo algo de suma importancia para él, pero jamás le quiso decir lo que dio cambio de esto, quizás por no hacerlo sentir culpable.

Aunque sinceramente él tampoco quiso seguir preguntando, cada vez que lo hacia la mirada de su hermano parecía perderse en el vació y aunque no dijese nada podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que una enorme tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, así que opto por no insistir mas, seguramente cuando Ed estuviese listo se lo diría.

Sin embargo algo le estaba molestando desde hacia algún tiempo, si bien el rubio siempre se lo negaba sabia que este estaba buscando algo con suma desesperación, no sabia que era exactamente, pero sin duda era algo peligroso, tal vez trataba de protegerlo por esa razón no le decía nada, pero quería estar preparado en caso de que algo ocurriese...

Deicidio dejar sus pensamientos de lado al ver que su hermano por fin estaba despertando.

- Buenos días Al – dijo el rubio con un enorme bostezo al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos y piernas, estaba un poco adolorido por la posición tan incomoda en la que tuvo que dormir...

- Buenos días hermano – contesto amablemente el chico castaño – ¿dormiste bien?

- Mas o menos... ¿hace mucho que despertaste? – dijo el otro ya mas o menos conciente.

- No, también hace poco que desperté...

- Ya veo – dijo el joven de ojos dorados mientras adoptaba su postura acostumbrada.

Al mirar por la ventana pudo apreciar como pequeña escarcha blanca caía del cielo, era el indicio mas evidente de que el otoño había llegado a su fin, minutos después un manto blanco cubrió a lo largo y a lo ancho el paisaje, convirtiéndose en una bella escena digna de un cuento invernal.

- Si ella pudiera verlo seguramente seria muy feliz – el chico rubio hablo sin darse cuenta.

- ¿De quien hablas hermano? – aunque lo dijo casi como un murmullo el chico castaño pudo escuchar a la perfección lo que su hermano dijo.

- Olvídalo Al, son solo tonterías mías... no me hagas caso – mostró una sonrisa a su hermano para disimular un poco, momentos después su mirada volviera a perderse en el horizonte.

Esa sonrisa no lo convenció mucho que digamos, indudablemente su hermano guardaba un enorme secreto que evidentemente lo estaba lastimando, si tan solo se lo contase seguramente su carga seria menos pesada, quiso hacerlo y preguntarle a que se había referido cuando menciono la palabra "ella" mas sin embargo no pregunto nada mas, guardo silencio hasta que el tren finalmente arribo a su destino...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es idea mía o este capitulo quedo espantoso, (_voy de mal en peor, yo lo sé (¬¬U)_) de verdad estoy creyendo que no solo es idea mía (_ya veo venir los jitomatazos_), lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor es que la inspiración me abandono y ahora si no supe ni lo que hice, (_yo lo se no es excusa pero igual tenia que aclararlo_), a pesar de eso espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, lo que sea, siempre es un gusto para mi saber que opinan sobre el fic y así saber si voy por buen camino (_aunque creo que ya perdí totalmente el rumbo...(_ú.ù) por el momento eso es todo, me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	11. La Confesion

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_La confesión _

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO XI

La Confesión 

Pasaba del medio día cuando los dos chicos llegaron a la población que el general les había señalado como su próxima misión de reconocimiento, era un pueblo pequeño pero muy pintoresco, sus pobladores daban la facha de ser gente amable y servicial, sin duda seria otro lugar en el que no ocurría realmente nada, una falsa alarma como tantas otras a las que acudieron los últimos tres meses.

El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, el tiempo seguía su marcha y todavía no encontraba lo que estaba buscando con tanta desesperación y furia, la cual había estado conteniendo para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Los chicos caminaron alrededor de dos horas por las angostas calles del pueblo, buscaban alojamiento y a la vez algo de información sobre algún acontecimiento extraño que los pobladores hubiesen notado, pero nadie quiso hablar con ellos, era como si detrás de esa fachada de tranquilidad se escondiera un enorme secreto que eran incapaces de revelar.

- ¿Por que será que siempre evaden nuestras preguntas? – pregunto serenamente el castaño que caminaba tranquilamente al lado de su hermano mayor por una acera de las calles principales que estaba en el centro del poblado, ahí habían varios establecimientos con diferentes tipos de negocios, podría decirse que era la zona comercial del pequeño pueblo.

- Porque obviamente están ocultando algo que no nos quieren decir – contesto el otro chico algo fastidiado – lo mejor será que busquemos una posada donde podamos dormir, ya mañana revisaremos con mas calma el lu... – no pudo terminar su oración ya que alguien llamo en extremo su atención.

De la nada este salió corriendo hasta donde esa persona estaba, la cual al percatarse de su presencia se fue de ahí velozmente internándose en uno de los muchos callejones que existían en las angostas calles.

- ¡Hermano, espera! – el otro chico trato de detenerlo pero este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras – ¡¿a dónde vas!

- ¡Detente! – decía con relativa desesperación el muchacho rubio para tratar de parar a esa persona que le llevaba varios metros de ventaja, aun así este la siguió de cerca por los serrados callejones.

De repente esa persona se detuvo haciendo que el chico también lo hiciera, en ese momento quedaron separados por una calle de intermedio, él quedando de un lado y ella quedando en la acera de enfrente.

Los largos y negros cabellos caían sobre la espalda de la joven que estaba de espaldas a él, esta se giro lentamente sobre su eje hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico rubio que en ese momento la miro estupefacto.

- Sarah... – sus ojos se dilataron enormemente al contemplar la fisonomía de la joven que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado persiguiendo – no puede ser... t-tu... tu estas muerta.

Esta solo le sonrió de una manera maliciosa mientras que unos mechones de su cabello caían sutilmente sobre su blanquecino rostro, ocultándolo de alguna manera a los ojos del chico.

Justo cuando el muchacho iba a cruzar la calle para llegar hasta ella, varias personas pasaron caminando por enfrente de la joven que desapareció junto con estas sin dejar rastro alguno.

El chico atravesó velozmente la calle, llegando al lugar donde hasta hacia unos momentos estuvo parada la joven de cabellera azabache y tez blanca.

- ¿Donde...? – dio la vuelta con la mirada hacia todas direcciones – ¿dónde estas maldita sea? – la voz del chico se escuchaba alterada y confundida a la vez.

Por unos momentos camino de espaldas tratando de ubicar la dirección que había tomado, después de analizar todo lo ocurrido mas fríamente llego a la conclusión de que la persona que perseguía no era otro mas que el engendro que estaba buscando desde que comenzó su viaje y del cual juro vengarse a penas lo encontrara.

Sin embargo un pequeño incidente lo saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, ya que sin querer choco con una persona que iba saliendo de una de las tiendas del lugar, esta lo hizo perder el equilibrio y sin querer los dos cayeron al piso por la inercia del encuentro.

- ¡Deberías de tener mas cuidado por donde caminas! – exclamo furiosa la joven rubia que no se había fijado muy bien en la fisonomía del muchacho.

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar el chico giro su cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse si lo que escuchaban sus oídos era verdad.

- ¡¿Winry! – la miro con incredulidad ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

- ¿Edward? ¿qué haces aquí? – lo vio con mayor sorpresa.

- Eso era justamente lo que yo iba a preguntarte ¿qué estas haciendo tú aquí? – le dijo mientras se paraba nuevamente y le ofrecía una mano a su amiga para que se pusiera de pie.

- Ah… pues yo vine a realizar un pequeño trabajo de reparación de auto mail, parece ser que mi fama de excelente mecánica se ha extendido bastante – dijo con algo de presunción y orgullo.

- Tampoco deberías ser tan vanidosa... – dijo casi en un murmullo aunque la otra alcanzo a oírlo perfectamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? – un brillo extraño se formo en sus ojos, los cuales demostraban cierta furia.

- ¿Yo?... nada – sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

- Como sea... ¿cuál es tu excusa? ¿por qué estas aquí? – lo miro de una forma inquisidora.

- Mustang nos envió a investigar algo en este lugar - dijo ya mas seriamente tratando de reincorporarse.

- En serio...y Al ¿dónde esta? – la chica movió su cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al menor de los Elric.

- ¡Es cierto Al! – el chico pareció recordar algo importante – lo olvide por completo.

- ¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? – volvió la mirada cuestionante a los ojos de la chica.

- Pues veras... je, je, je... – después de reír nerviosamente por unos momentos mas, agacho la cabeza en forma de rendición.

- - -

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la población un joven castaño vagaba solo buscando con algo de desesperación a su hermano mayor.

- ¡¿A donde te metiste hermano!...

- - -

La chica lo miro con suma desaprobación manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo dejaste solo?...

- Ya no me regañes Winry, además Al se sabe cuidar perfectamente – trato de justificar sus acciones mientras se dirigían al lugar donde el chico rubio vio a su hermano por ultima vez.

- Seguro... – caminaban apresuradamente tratando de encontrar al chico castaño – eres un irresponsable lo sabias.

- Si, lo que digas... – siguió su paso sin detenerse, hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta del chico - ¡Al! – grito para llamar su atención – ¡por aquí!

- ¡Hermano! – saludo el otro mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ellos

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? – la voz del chico se escuchaba algo molesta.

- Lo siento mucho – sonrió apenado el otro chico – pero mira a quien encontré en el camino – trato de desviar un poco el tema de conversación, no quería dar muchas explicaciones en ese momento.

- ¿Winry? ¿qué haces aquí? – la miro de la misma manera confundida con la que la había visto el chico rubio momentos atrás.

- Es una larga historia que creo les contare en la cena – lo miro con aquella dulzura que siempre le profesaba.

- ¿¿Cena? – se oyó decir al uníoslo al par de chicos, mientras que sus estómagos producían un particular eco en reclamo de comida ya que no habían probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno, estos se sonrojaron un poco por ese sonido involuntario ante la risa de la joven que los veía con algo de gracia.

Al ver que aun no tenían un lugar donde alojarse la joven les ofreció felizmente que se quedaran en la misma posada que ella, los otros aceptaron de una manera un tanto gustosa porque el sol ya empezaba a declinar en el horizonte y ellos aun no tenían donde pasar la noche.

Cenaron en el pequeño comedor del establecimiento, estaban solos ya que al parecer eran los únicos huéspedes del lugar, durante la cena los chicos mantuvieron una conversación muy amena sobre todas las anécdotas que tuvieron el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Winry se sentía muy feliz al ver que los tres se reunieron nuevamente, pero sobre todo que ellos estaban bien y que Ed aun no cometía ninguna clase de locura, manteniendo su brazo intacto.

- Ya es algo tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir – dijo el castaño entre pequeños bostezos, llevaban como dos horas platicando.

- Es verdad – intervino la rubia – el tiempo paso volando, lo mejor es irnos a dormir.

- Si... – el ambarino miro a la ojiazul – porque no te adelantas Al, necesito que Winry le haga unos pequeños ajustes a mi brazo.

- Esta bien – contesto con algo de cansancio el castaño, debido a su agitado día se sentía extremadamente agostado como para hacer otra pregunta – dejare la puerta abierta para cuando regreses – hablaba ya mas dormido que despierto.

- Que descanses – fue lo último que le dijo el rubio antes de que este subiera las escaleras y desapareciera en uno de los pasillos que daban a su habitación.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿qué necesitas que ajuste? – hablo finalmente la muchacha.

- Eso era solo un pretexto... la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo a solas – le dijo seriamente el joven de ojos ambarinos.

- E-esta bien – lo miro algo extrañada - ¿de que quieres hablar? – en ese momento tomo asiento junto a él.

- Antes de que nos despidiéramos la ultima vez tu intentabas decirme algo – empezó a hablar el chico mientras ella sentía como sus mejilla comenzaba a arder, aun no estaba preparada para decírselo – pero yo no puedo esperar tanto tiempo ¿qué era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?.

- No lo olvidaste... – dijo en voz baja desviando su mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

- No... y ahora que estamos solos puedes decírmelo tranquilamente – le miro fijamente por unos segundos mas.

- Es verdad... pero si mal no recuerdo también te dije que eso solo te lo diría el día que regresaras a Rizembull – aun no se sentía lista para contarle aquel secreto que ella tan celosamente mantuvo guardado duarte varios años.

- ¿Entonces no me lo dirás? – el tono que utilizo se escuchaba en extremo serio pero a la vez sereno.

- Te lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado...

- En ese caso ya no te lo preguntare – su voz se escucho algo molesta – que descanses.

- ¿Por qué te enojas, yo te dije que solo hablaría contigo de esto si es que regresabas a casa – trato de reclamar ante el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, lo que hizo que el chico detuviera su paso y tomara asiento junto a ella nuevamente.

- Porque si es tan importante, no tienes razón esperar mas tiempo para decírmelo ¿o si? – le miro de frente – sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? – siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima

- Es que no sé como vallas a tomarlo – contesto bajamente

- Si no me lo dices como vas a saberlo...

- Tal vez, pero... – titubeo un poco – es que quizás lo que te diga arruine nuestra amistad por completo y lo que menos quiero es que eso suceda.

- ¿Tan grave es...? – le miro intrigado por la respuesta de la joven.

- Depende de cómo lo tomes... – seguía sin poder expresar lo que sentía – lo que sucede... hay, es que como te lo digo.

- Solo di lo que sientes y ya... – el chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la indecisión de la chica.

- Ed, lo que pasa es que tu... – hizo una pequeña pausa – tu me gustas mucho... – su voz fue bajando de tono hasta que las ultimas palabras se oyeron casi como un susurro.

- Winry yo... – el chico no acababa de salir de su sorpresa, se quedo casi mudo de la impresión – yo no se que decir... – los rostros de ambos jóvenes estaban experimentando un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

- N-no tienes que decir nada... – bajo la vista al no ser exactamente las palabras que quería escuchar por parte del chico rubio – esto que siento es solo mío, tampoco te estoy obligando a que tu sientas lo mismo por mi.

- No es eso Win... – le hablo gradualmente, aun no asimilaba completamente aquella idea – tu también me gustas y mucho, pero es que yo no... – igualmente oculto la mirada tratando de escucharse tranquilo, aunque era evidente que estaba por demás nervioso y extremadamente confundido por la confesión de su amiga.

Su interior era un caos en ese momento, por primera vez se estaba haciendo un cuestionamiento importante sobre sus sentimientos hacia esa joven, cosa que jamás había hecho antes, se preguntaba ¿que era lo que realmente sentía por ella?... por esa chica a la que hasta ahora siempre vio como su mejor amiga y consejera, la que estuvo a su lado en algunos de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, acompañándolo y mostrándole siempre una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento cuando mas lo necesitaba.

No podía negar que desde que eran pequeños había sentido siempre cierta atracción por ella, pero por otro lado ya no era lo mismo, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde entonces, al oír las palabras de la chica sus sentimientos se dividieron en dos, ahora se interponía la sombra de esa joven que no había apartado de sus pensamientos desde que dejo el otro mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ed?... ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme? – la chica se inquieto un poco al no recibir respuesta del chico.

- Win... es que yo no puedo corresponderte de igual forma... – tenia que ser franco con ella, después de todo tampoco podía mentirle – no por ahora.

- E-entiendo... – su voz pareció entrecortarse y algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, le dolió mucho la respuesta del joven.

- Aun no estoy listo, necesito tiempo para poner en orden todas mis ideas – miro dulcemente al la chica que ahora derramaba varias lagrimas en silencio.

- Perdóname por favor... – el joven la tomo suavemente de la barbilla obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos, esta trato de contener su llanto pero no pudo, sus ojos no se lo permitían.

- Edward... – trato de aclarar un poco su voz – tampoco te estoy pidiendo una explicación – le sonrió forzadamente pero sin dejar su llanto de lado – entiendo perfectamente si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, no necesitas disculparte por eso.

- No es eso... – trato de explicarle que solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero esta puso suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo, apartando sutilmente la mano del muchacho.

- Ya no digas nada mas... por favor... – en sus cristalinos ojos azules se podía entrever algo de suplica para que este no dijera otra palabra porque lo único que hacia con eso era aumentar mas su dolor.

- Lo lamento... – separo delicadamente la mano de la joven, la cual se puso de pie momentos después para retirarse de una buena vez.

- ¿Ed...? – le hablo por ultima vez.

- ¿Si...? – la miro fijamente y ella le sostuvo igualmente la mirada aun a pesar de sus lagrimas.

- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo… – se acerco nuevamente a él depositando un sutil beso sobre los labios del chico, el cual a su vez pareció corresponderlo de alguna forma.

- Buenas noches... – le dijo mientras se separaba lentamente del joven.

El chico no respondió, estaba tan sorprendido por la acción de la joven que ni si quiera pudo reaccionar, quedándose completamente mudo y a la vez desencadenándose en él un sin número de sentimientos nuevos, cosas que ni siquiera Sarah le había hecho sentir.

Cuando al fin pudo medio reaccionar la joven rubia ya se había retirado a su habitación, involuntariamente su primera acción fue rozar delicadamente sus dedos sobre sus labios, aun podía sentir la esencia de la joven impregnada de alguna forma en ellos.

Seria una larga noche para el ambarino que ahora se debatía entre mantener vivo el recuerdo de una persona que sabia jamás regresaría y su porvenir al lado de alguien especial que sin duda se encargaría de sanar todas sus heridas, pero a la cual tenia mucho miedo de lastimar como alguna vez lo hiciera con esa chica a la que juro proteger aun a costa de su propia vida.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, esto no salió como esperaba, pero igual me agrado de alguna forma, aunque creo que la historia se me esta saliendo un poco de control, en fin ya veré como arreglarla, por el momento eso fue todo, ojala y les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	12. La Promesa

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_La promesa_

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO XII  
_La Promesa_

_El lugar era frío y hasta cierto punto lúgubre, camino por un largo rato en aquella inmensa oscuridad sin encontrar ninguna clase de salida... hasta que finalmente pudo divisar a lo lejos una pequeña luz que a medida avanzaba se iba haciendo mas y más brillante ._

_Cuando estuvo cerca del final pudo vislumbrar a contra luz la figura de alguien parado al final del camino justo de donde provenía aquel resplandor, la joven parecía esperarlo pacientemente en ese lugar, sus largos cabellos negros ocultaban los rasgos de su fino rostro de tono nacarado, el chico avanzo apresuradamente hasta quedar frente a la joven._

_Esta se encamino unos pasos mas acercándose lentamente a él y aferrándose a su pecho mientras que el joven la rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos, así permanecieron unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que ella decidió romper con aquel silencio. _

_- Creo que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos... – hablo bajamente mientras una ligera sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su rostro_

_- Si, eso creo – dijo él mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte._

– _Ed... ¿por qué no has cumplido tu promesa? – le hablo con voz suave. _

_- ¿De que hablas? – la miro con algo de confusión reflejado en su semblante._

_- ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste? – levanto su cabeza para verlo directamente a aquellos profundos ojos dorados en los que continuamente se perdía – prometiste que serias feliz aunque yo no estuviera a tu lado..._

_- También prometí que te protegería y no pude hacerlo – sonrió con algo de ironía._

_- ¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz? – le miro con dulzura y tristeza entremezcladas mientras acariciaba sutilmente una de sus mejillas._

_- Porque no quiero volver a experimentar el dolor que sentí el día que te marchaste – la joven se soltó un poco apartándose paulatinamente del chico. _

_- Pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer – le miro con ternura – lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida y trates de encontrar la verdadera felicidad._

_- Entiéndeme, no puedo hacerlo – la vio con frustración y desconcierto en sus ojos ambarinos – por mas que lo intente me es imposible deshacerme de todo lo que siento así como así, me es imposible olvidarte… ¿que no lo entiendes?._

_- Lo comprendo – le sonrió apaciblemente para tratar de tranquilizarlo – nadie te esta pidiendo que olvides tus sentimientos, lo único que te pido es que sigas con tu vida y trates de ser feliz... créeme que tu mas que nadie se lo merece ya has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa. _

_- Sarah no es tu culpa... – trato de justificarse rápidamente – soy yo, nunca debí arrastrarte a... _

_- ¿Te arrepientes entonces de haberte casado conmigo? – lo interrumpió antes de que acabara su frase._

_- No, no es eso... jamás me arrepentiré de haber tomado esa decisión..._

_- Entonces Ed ¿ya no recuerdas todos aquellos momentos que vivimos juntos? – lo miro de frente esperando alguna clase de respuesta por parte del muchacho – ¿recuerdas aquel día cuando me hiciste esta promesa? _

_- Lo hago, pero aun así no quiero recordarlo – el también la miro a los ojos._

_- Entonces yo te lo recordare lo que paso ese día... – empezó a decir la chica mientras el otro parecía no querer escucharla – tú te quedaste en casa y no fuiste al hospital, decidiste hacerlo porque la nieve no había parado de caer desde la noche anterior y parecía que a cada momento que pasaba la tormenta arreciaba mas y mas... _

_- - -_

_El joven rubio estaba cómodamente sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas de la sala, ya llevaba un buen rato mirando como la nieve descendía hasta aquella alfombra blanca que ahora lo cubría todo, desde el asfalto hasta lo mas alto de los tejados, esa era la ultima tormenta de la temporada después de ella vendría la tan anhelada primavera. _

_De vez en cuado y siempre que no tenia nada que hacer acostumbraba a perder su mirada en el infinito del espacio ya que de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizaba y le daba cierta paz._

_- Ed... ¿aun sigues ahí? – la irrupción de aquella suave voz hizo que se perdiera el silencio que había reinado por alrededor de una hora en la acogedora habitación. _

_Al percatarse de quien se trataba inevitablemente giro la cabeza para posar su mirada en la grácil figura que le hablaba, el joven reconocía al la perfección el timbre de aquella voz, ya que desde hacia dos meses compartía su vida con la de la persona a quien pertenecía._

_- Te traje un poco de té – le dijo afablemente la joven que ahora se encontraba parada frente a él._

_- Gracias Sarah – el joven tomo con cuidado la taza que la chica traía en las manos, para después dedicarle una cálida sonrisa que la hermosa joven de cabellos negros correspondió al instante. _

_Momentos después esta tomo asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, la chica parecía como hipnotizada por el fuego que hacia mas cálida la atmósfera de aquella sala aun en un día tan frió como ese. _

_El rubio se percato de que algo no andaba bien con ella, su esposa jamás había actuado así, desde hacia unos días estaba distante y absorta en si misma, por mas que quería entender las razones de su comportamiento no encontraba una explicación lógica, los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que la voz del chico se hizo notar..._

_- ¿Esta todo bien? – dijo él sin moverse del lugar en que estaba, parecía tener la vista puesta en el horizonte pero lo cierto era que veía el reflejo de la chica en el vidrio de la ventana._

_- Si... ¿por que lo preguntas? – contesto distraídamente sin perder en ningún momento la vista del fuego._

_- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto tranquilamente el muchachote dorada cabellera pero esta vez giro su cabeza para verla de frente – cada vez que actúas de esa manera tan pensativa es que algo te preocupa – ahora si fijo completamente la vista a la hermosa joven. _

_- No es nada... – aparto su vista del fuego y miro al muchacho con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, lo que intentaba hacer era no preocuparlo._

_- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites – le espeto él mientas se paraba de su lugar dirigiéndose hasta quedar a un lado de la joven._

_- Es que es algo muy tonto... – le sonrió nuevamente – no tiene caso ni que siga pensando en eso._

_- Sarah... – tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas mirándola fijamente a los ojos – no importa lo que sea tan solo dilo._

_- Esta bien... – dio un hondo suspiro y continuo hablando – pensaba ¿que pasaría si algún día tu y yo nos separáramos...? es que simplemente no puedo imaginar como seria mi vida si tu no estuvieses a mi lado... si alguien llegase a apartarme de ti, lo sé es absurdo pensarlo siquiera, pero hay una pesadilla que no me ha dejado en paz desde hace algún tiempo._

_- Eso ha sido lo que te ha tenido tan inquieta estos días ¿no es así?... por eso no has podido conciliar el sueño las ultimas dos noches..._

_- Después de todo te diste cuenta..._

_- Por supuesto... te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo anda mal..._

_- Edward yo..._

_- No tienes por que preocuparte de esa manera, yo siembre voy estar contigo..._

_- Lo sé..._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es que esa pesadilla es tan real – desvió un poco su mirada a otro punto – quizás sea un absurdo de mi parte preocuparme de esta manera por algo tan insignificante, pero es que sencillamente no puedo borrarla de mi memoria..._

_- Porque no me hablas de ella – apretó mas fuerte sus manos contra las de él – así tal vez te sea mas fácil olvidar..._

_- Quizás tengas razón... – su voz se suavizo un poco antes de continuar – podría decirse que siempre es el mismo sueño, en el hay algo o alguien que me persigue, es un tipo de sombra ya que jamás he podido verle el rostro, aunque sin duda es alguien que te odia profundamente porque cuando logra atraparme pronuncia varias palabras antes de empezar con su ataque..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – dijo un poco intrigado por las palabras de la joven._

_- Es algo referente a tu padre y a ti... – hablo pausadamente – recuerdo que siempre dice lo mismo... menciona que eres hijo de ese bastardo y que por tu culpa se encuentra atrapado aquí... _

_- ¿Recuerdas algo mas? – pregunto un poco incrédulo._

_- Si... me dice que te quitara lo mas valioso que tienes para poder volver a su mundo – el muchacho sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cállese encima al escuchar lo ultimo ya que ella no sabia absolutamente nada acerca del trato que había hecho tiempo atrás. _

_- Yo siempre intento huir de él pero nunca puedo conseguirlo y aunque siempre te llamo desesperadamente tu nunca apareces... después de eso yo me encuentro en un lugar oscuro y muy frió en donde no encuentro la salida, trato de gritar pero mis gritos no se oyen por lo que mi desesperación aumenta y empiezo a llorar pero mis lagrimas no se sienten es entonces que finalmente despierto... ¿q-qué crees que signifique?_

_- Que esa cabecita tuya te esta jugando una muy mala pasada... – dijo el chico con la intención de serenarla un poco._

_- Tal vez... – trato de escucharse lo mas calmada posible pero lo cierto era que el solo recordar ese sueño le causaba escalofríos – sin embargo todo es tan real..._

_- Sarah por favor... – tomo la barbilla de la joven entre sus manos - en primera yo jamás voy abandonarte, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase y en segunda nunca voy a permitir que algo malo llegue a sucederte, siempre voy a estar ahí protegiéndote..._

_- Ed... gracias - dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba – pero necesito que me prometas algo._

_- Seguro... ¿de que se trata? – ella lo abrazo aun mas fuerte._

_- De que si algo malo llegase a pasar trataras de encontrar la felicidad con alguien más..._

_- Ya te dije que nada malo va a pasarte... – dijo el chico un poco sorprendido por la petición – además de que yo no podría estar con nadie más._

_- Eso no es cierto – se aparto abruptamente del chico – siempre habrá alguien para ti, alguien que incluso te haga mucho mas feliz que yo, es por eso que te lo pido..._

_- ¿Pero Sarah...? – el chico trato de replicar._

_- Prométemelo Ed – le hablo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz – solo así podré estar tranquila..._

_- Si eso te hace feliz... y-yo te lo prometo, aunque creo estas exagerando..._

_- Júralo – lo miro de una manera no muy convencida. _

_- Esta bien te lo juro – termino accediendo ya que pocas veces podía negarle algo. _

_- Gracias – le sonrió aliviadamente – ahora me siento mas tranquila..._

_- Si, pero creo que nunca llegare a cumplir esta promesa porque tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos..._

_- Puede ser... pero quiero estar prevenida ahora que se que estoy... – se callo automáticamente ya que lo que estuvo a punto de decir era aun un secreto para el chico._

_- ¿Estas...¿estas que...?... – pregunto suspicazmente._

_- Edward hay algo que debo decirte..._

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Después de una agotadora noche de insomnio y del extraño sueño que tuvo el poco tiempo que pudo dormir el chico abrió perezosamente los ojos, estaba muy cansado pero de una manera sorprendente se sentía feliz por lo último.

- Gracias Sarah... – murmuro mientras sonreía como hace tiempo no lo hacia... sinceramente – ahora se lo que debo hacer – boto las cobijas de la cama a un lado y se apresuro a arreglarse para salir.

- - -

- Buenos días – saludo alegremente el castaño divisando mientras bajaba a la planta baja la silueta de la joven rubia que estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá rojo del recibidor de la posada.

- Buenos días Al... – le sonrió gentilmente aunque de manera un tanto forzada, la chica no pudo dormir muy bien a causa de su pequeña confesión hecha la noche anterior.

- ¿Pudiste arreglar el brazo de mi hermano? – le pregunto tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, esta solo desvió su mirada para que el joven no se diera cuenta de la tristeza de sus ojos.

- Si... lo hice – su voz se escucho totalmente desanimada...

- ¿A caso sucedió algo entre ustedes? – le miro completamente extrañado por el tono que utilizo la joven al contestarle.

- No¿por qué lo preguntas? – se apresuro a negar esbozando una sonrisa bastante fingida – ¿a caso Ed te dijo algo?

- Pues no... – contesto calmadamente pero igual seguía intrigado por aquel comportamiento por parte de la joven – la verdad es que ni siquiera he podido hablar con él porque aun esta profundamente dormido.

- Ah... ya veo – volvió aquel desanimo a sus palabras.

- ¿De verdad esta todo bien entre tu y él? – insistió una vez mas tratando de que le dijese algo, a pesar de conocer a la chica de toda la vida, lo cierto era que solo recordaba su trato hacia ella de cuatro años a la fecha, pero a pesar de eso sentía un inmenso aprecio por ella y podía percatarse fácilmente cuando algo la molestaba o le inquietaba aunque lo negara rotundamente.

- Sabes Al creo que lo mejor es que no hubiese venido hasta aquí – dijo bajamente la joven causando una mayor preocupación por parte del chico castaño.

- ¿De que hablas? – la miro confundido – si es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado.

- No del todo... – le sonrió un poco.

- ¿A que te refieres Wynri? – el muchacho castaño seguía sin entender muy bien las palabras de su amiga.

- Lo que intento decir es que no estoy aquí por mi trabajo como mecánica... lo cierto es que averigüe en que lugar se encontraban para poder alcanzarlos.

- Pero no entiendo... ¿cómo fue que te enteraste donde estábamos?

- Fue por Riza... ella me dijo cual era la próxima misión que les había asignado el general – mantenía la mirada fija en el piso de madera sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos – estaba algo preocupada por ustedes ya que no había recibido ninguna noticia suya desde que nos despedimos en Central, lo lamento mucho en verdad...

- Descuida Win... – le sonrió apaciblemente mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la joven – no tienes porque disculparte, además me alegra que estés con nosotros.

- Gracias Al... pero creo que lo mejor será que regrese a casa para no causarles mas problemas.

- Pero si no es ningún problema que estés con nosotros, a mi hermano y a mi nos encanta que nos acompañes – se apresuro a decir el muchacho.

- Tal vez a ti si pero creo que a Ed... – no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien la interrumpió.

- ¿Pero yo qué? – dijo calmadamente el ambarino que acababa de llegar...

Al oír su voz la chica sintió sus rostro arder por la vergüenza que sentía después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos y también por lo que si bien no fue un rechazo total tampoco lo que le contesto era algo que deseara.

- Le decía a Al que esta tarde partiré en el tren a Rizembull – desvió un poco la conversación ya que no quería enfrentar directamente al muchacho rubio.

- ¿Tan pronto tienes que irte? – le miro confundido – pero si apenas nos encontramos – contesto despreocupadamente como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

- "_Ni siquiera le dio importancia"_ – la forma en que dijo sus ultimas palabras hizo sentir a la rubia mas desdichada.

- Además ahora soy yo el que tiene algo que decir... – sonrió de una forma extraña, la chica se volvió rápidamente a él sin entender muy bien lo que quiso decirle, al hacerlo pudo notar que el brillo en sus ojos dorados había vuelto.

- ¿Ed...? – quiso decir algo pero su pregunta fue dificultada por la dueña de la pensión.

- Buenos días jovencitos – en ese momento interrumpió una mujer de mas o menos cuarenta años de edad, su complexión era robusta con una cabellera que le llegaba a la media espalda de un color rojizo oscuro.

- Buenos días señora Gray – contestaron afablemente al saludo, a decir verdad aquella mujer tenia un aspecto gentil y era bastante amable.

- ¿Ya desean que les sirva el desayuno? – aunque aun era temprano el día que le esperaba a los chicos era bastante agotador.

- Si, muchas gracias – dijo la rubia.

Los tres jóvenes al igual que la mujer se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los esperaba un apetitoso desayuno, estos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras la mujer que era de un carácter un tanto alegre les servia el desayuno.

- Este es un pueblo bastante tranquilo – empezó a decir el ambarino tratando de sacar algo información a la mujer.

- Un poco... – le contesto ella sin la alegría que la caracterizaba – o al menos eso aparenta ser...

- ¿De que habla...? – dijo suspicazmente mientras trataba de que la mujer le dijera algo más.

- Pues veras, a la gente de por aquí no le gusta mucho hablar de esto ya que desconfían bastante de los extranjeros, pero sobre todo es porque en el ultimo mes ha habido un sin numero de personas desaparecidas en los alrededores...

- ¿Desapariciones? – pregunto mostrando mayor interés.

- Si, varios jóvenes han desaparecido de una forma misteriosa, pero hay algo más extraño aun ya que al parecer cuando fueron vistos por última vez estos iban acompañados por una joven.

- Enserio... y podría describir a esa joven... digo por si acaso nos la encontramos... – dijo como si fuera algo casual mientras degustaba la comida hecha por la dueña de la pensión, aunque el castaño sabia lo que trataba de hacer la rubia estaba un poco confundida por su repentino interés en el pueblo y sobre todo por la joven.

- Según los rumores es una chica extremadamente bella, tiene una larga cabellera color negro y su tez es muy blanca, de estatura mediana... y al parecer esta siempre aparece en las cercanías del bosque contiguo a la aldea.

- Disculpe ¿y por donde queda la entrada a ese bosque? – su semblante se había vuelto hasta cierto punto sombrío, lo único que pensaba era que muy pronto pondría fin a todo esto.

- Ah, pues... – estuvo a punto de darles las últimas indicaciones cuando alguien llamo inesperadamente a la puerta... – si me disculpan iré a abrir.

- No se moleste yo abriré... – dijo repentinamente el ambarino el cual se encontraba mas cerca de la entrada.

Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, este giro lentamente la perilla y dejo al descubierto a la persona que estaba del otro lado llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

- ¿Tu! – dijo casi en un grito, lo cual provoco que todos los presentes se dirigieran a la puerta a ver lo que ocurría – ¿Que haces aquí! – levanto la voz bastante molesto aunque mas que eso estaba sorprendido...

- Hola Edward ha pasado mucho tiempo... – sonrió el sujeto con relativa tranquilidad.

- No puede ser... – murmuro la rubia ganándose automáticamente la atención del muchacho castaño que tenia al lado.

- ¿Winry a caso conoces a ese señor? – pregunto un tanto desconcertado el menor de los Elric.

- Será mejor que Ed te diga quien es... – volteo a verlo con algo de nerviosismo.

- Contesta ¿que demonios haces aquí? – el chico parecía estar perdiendo completamente la calma, el sujeto solo sonrió y se dirigió a él sin prestar la mínima atención a las palabras ofensivas del muchacho...

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si no creo que no tengo derecho de pedir perdón (T.T), esta vez creo que me demore de mas en actualizar pero es que se me atravesaron las fiestas de navidad y fin de año, y si a eso le sumamos la perdida de inspiración en este capitulo que se fue de vacaciones junto conmigo (_nada mas que ella no volvió como ya se abran dado cuenta _(n.nU), pero prometo que ya no me voy a tardar tanto y tratare de que el próximo capitulo sea mejor (_bueno eso si todavía quieren seguir leyendo _(ú.ù)... en fin eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima...


	13. El Secuestro

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_El Secuestro_

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO XIII

_El Secuestro_

El hombre ingreso con toda la calma del mundo a la pensión, ignorando completamente al muchacho rubio que lo veía con bastante recelo reflejado en sus ojos dorados...

- Y bien anciano ¿me vas a decir de una buena vez qué demonios es lo que estas haciendo en este mundo? – dijo perdiendo los últimos indicios de paciencia que le quedaba, a lo que el otro solo respondió con una apacible sonrisa.

- Creo que es natural que me preocupe por el bienestar de mi hijo... – hablo con la misma tranquilidad que había demostrado hasta entonces, no obstante al oír las ultimas palabras del hombre el chico castaño no pudo evitar estremecerse, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que quiso decir – por lo que decidí venir a cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Si, como no... – se expreso con algo de sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba despectivamente de reojo.

- Vamos Edward... ¿hasta cuando vas a mostrar esa hostilidad hacia mí? – pregunto con tranquilidad, el otro solo frunció el entrecejo y serró pesadamente los ojos con fastidio.

- Yo que tu ya me iba haciendo a la idea...

El castaño veía atentamente la escena en total silencio ya que su cerebro aun estaba procesando la información obtenida, cuando por fin pudo medio reaccionar este se encamino con lentitud hasta quedar de frente al rubio y al hombre de apariencia gentil y aspecto despreocupado.

- ¿T-tu...¿tu eres mi padre? – se aventuro a preguntar el muchacho, el hombre le respondió con una mediana sonrisa, a lo que el ambarino solo fingió demencia y fijo su vista en otro punto del lugar aunque denotando bastante disgusto en su semblante.

- Así es... – respondió con simpleza aunque de manera gentil – sabes Alphonse has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi – al muchacho se le ilumino el rostro al saber la verdad mostrando una enorme sonrisa, pero su hermano no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquello ya que una pequeña venita en su frente se hinchaba a medida que la sangre se agolpaba en ese lugar.

- Insinúas que soy un enano porque no crecí tanto como él – alzo una ceja y vio de reojo con una mirada asesina a su padre el cual había olvidado completamente lo sensible que podía ser este cuando se mencionaba algo sobre la estura.

- Eh... solo digo que Alphonse esta mas alto desde la ultima vez que... – el rubio casi se lanza contra él de no ser por que su hermano menor lo detuvo de los hombros para que este no lo golpeara...

- ¡A quien le dices que es tan enano que a penas si puede ver a la altura de tus rodillas...! – el menor de los Elric detuvo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano mayor ya que este agitaba sus brazos y piernas para poder safarse de su agarre.

- Cálmate por favor hermano – trataba de serenarlo a como diera lugar.

- Él no dijo eso... – dijeron casi al uníoslo la dueña de la pensión y la rubia que lo miraban incrédulamente.

El chico trato de reincorporarse adoptando la posición que momentos atrás tenia a pesar de que su expresión aun demostrara bastante enojo.

- Como sea... – dijo repentinamente el rubio ahora manifestando considerable frialdad en sus palabras – ¿se puede saber cómo diste con nosotros?

- Realmente fue mas sencillo de lo que imagine, lo primero que supuse es que regresarías a Rizembull por lo que decidí buscarte ahí... – empezó a relatar con algo de calma – pero gracias a Pinako me entere lo que había sucedido y así esta me dio algunas indicaciones de donde podría encontrarte...

- Ah... – dijo sin mucha emoción.

- Si te he estado buscando es porque necesitamos hablar de lo que ocurrió en Munich... – su semblante al igual que el del ambarino se tornaron bastante serios, el ultimo volvió su mirada a su padre asintiendo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza ante la mirada desconcertada y confundida de los presentes...

- ¿Munich¿dónde es eso? – pregunto algo intrigado el castaño, pero no era el único ya que la rubia parecía estar también bastante interesada en el tema.

- Es la ciudad donde estuve viviendo todo este tiempo... – dijo secamente y sonriendo con bastante ironía – ¿te parece bien si discutimos esto en otro lugar? – se volvió al hombre de gafas.

- Como gustes...

- En ese caso, nos veremos después Al… – dijo mientras abría nuevamente la puerta esta vez para salir de ahí junto a su padre.

- ¿Pero hermano...? – el castaño trato de objetar no obstante el rubio no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

- Descuida Al... cuando regrese te contare toda la verdad... – dijo este antes de salir completamente del lugar.

- E-esta bien... – dio un hondo suspiro mientras la puerta se serraba frente a él, la rubia que había permanecido al margen de todo lo ocurrido se acerco al castaño algo aturdida por aquella situación tan extraña.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que esta pasando aquí? – le miro de frente tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta pero solo se encontró con la cara confundida de su amigo.

- No Winry, no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucede, pero confío en que muy pronto se aclare todo esto... – dijo con algo de resignación al ver que ella tampoco estaba enterada de aquel asunto...

- - -

Caminaron tranquilamente por una de las aceras sin que uno u otro tratara de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos, llegando así a un pequeño parque que se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad, ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas de madera, durante unos minutos mas guardaron silencio hasta que el chico rubio decidió romper con el molesto hielo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – pregunto sin mas el chico...

- Primero que nada necesito saber que fue lo que paso con Sarah? – le miro suspicazmente de reojo.

- No es gracioso como la vida puede cambiar de un momento para otro… – sonrió irónicamente mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con los mechones rubios de su cabello, después de guardar silencio por unos instantes mas decidió continuar – ella murió.

- Lo lamento – lo miro comprensivamente y prosiguió después de unos momentos - ¿puedo saber que fue lo que ocurrió?

El ambarino seguía con la mirada fija en el piso, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos decidió contarle todo lo ocurrido...

- Esta bien... – levanto la vista con un semblante bastante sombrío – todo comenzó el día que regrese a este mundo... – el hombre lo miraba de una forma un tanto expectante.

- Salí de casa a la misma hora que lo hacia todos los días desde que me case con ella, tu sabes era la misma rutina diariamente, ir al hospital durante la mañana y regresar por la tarde para descansar, pensé que seria un día común y corriente como tantos otros, o al menos eso fue lo que yo creí ya que a partir de ese día nada volvería a ser lo mismo...

♦♦♦♦♦♦

_Después despedir a su esposo la muchacha de negros y sedosos cabellos se quedo sola en la bella casa de dos pisos, esta era un poco pequeña pero de cierta manera era bastante acogedora además de ser lo suficientemente espaciosa para ella y su marido con el cual llevaba casada alrededor de cinco meses._

_El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba a plenitud después de haber estado lloviendo la mayor parte de la semana, la joven ojiazul dedico algunas horas de la mañana a asear la casa, claro que esto lo hizo bajo ciertas estipulaciones predispuestas por su esposo, si bien era doctor, era primerizo en esa clase de asuntos así que estaba un poco paranoico por el bienestar de su mujer, ya que en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora debía tener un mayor cuidado de su persona pero sobre todo de la otra vida que crecía dentro de ella desde hacia tres meses._

_El chico rubio frecuentemente se burlaba de él mismo al compararse con cierto sujeto de cabellos negros y gafas que conoció tiempo atrás, hasta ahora era que comprendía el eufórico comportamiento de este al referirse a su familia._

_Pasado del medio día se dispuso a empezar a preparar la comida, todo transcurría con relativa normalidad, o al menos eso fue hasta que algunos ruidos provenientes del jardín trasero la sacaron repentinamente de sus labores, al principio no presto mucho interés al asunto ya que creyó se trataba de algún gato o algo por el estilo, pero al ver que los ruidos se hacían mas fuertes y mas insistentes decidió ir a investigar lo que ocurría._

_Abrió con algo de cautela la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual daba a al bello jardín que ella misma se encargaba de cuidar, aunque pequeño la verdad era bastante hermoso con varios árboles frutales y decorado a los alrededores con flores como tulipanes, azucenas y narcisos que la joven cultivaba, giro su cabeza a todos lados del jardín, pero al ver que nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal no le dio mayor importancia y decidió regresar adentro. _

_Sin embargo en el follaje del enorme árbol que se encontraba justo en el centro del jardín se escondía alguien que observaba desde algún tiempo atrás todos los movimientos que ocurrían dentro de la casa, este descendió del árbol de forma sigilosa sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, justo cuando la joven se encontraba de espaldas aprovecho el momento para atacarla dejándola instantáneamente inconsciente..._

_Casi al anochecer el joven ambarino regreso al lugar, tuvo un pequeño retrazo debido a un accidente ferroviario donde varias personas salieron malheridas por lo que tuvo que quedarse un par de horas extra después de su hora de salida. _

_Se extraño un poco al ver que la residencia estaba totalmente en penumbras, debido a la oscuridad decidió encender una vela para alumbrar mejor el lugar, a causa de la ultima tormenta varias casas de la zona se habían quedado sin luz eléctrica, durante unos momentos llamo a su esposa sin obtener respuesta alguna, así que entro con algo de calma a la sala, al iluminar el lugar se encontró con una escena que lo dejo horrorizado._

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

- Cuando regrese a casa encontré a Sarah sumamente malherida... – dijo el rubio mientras mantenía fuertemente apretados los puños contra sus piernas.

Su padre no podía creer lo ocurrido, sin embargo se quedo callado escuchando a su hijo que notablemente estaba destrozado al recordar todo aquello.

- Estaba tendida en el centro de lo que parecía ser un circulo de transmutación, inmediatamente me dirigí hasta quedar frente a ella para socorrerla, a penas si podía moverse, ante mi desesperación le pregunte que era lo que había ocurrido sin embargo algo me golpeo sorpresivamente… era ese maldito engendro que había estado esperándome oculto en la negrura de la habitación…

- - -

- Oye Al ¿no crees que Ed y tu padre ya se tardaron mucho? – la rubia estaba algo preocupada y hasta cierto punto desesperada por no tener noticias del chico rubio que se había ido alrededor de hora y media atrás.

- Descuida Win... seguramente tenían muchas cosas de que hablar... – le sonrió apaciblemente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- Lo sé, pero... ¿no se te hace extraña toda esta situación?...

- ¿Extraña? – la miro un poco confundido.

- Si, aparentemente Ed es el mismo, pero no sé, desde que volvió hay algo muy diferente en él...

- Ahora que lo mencionas... creo que hay algo que me ha estado ocultando y por mas que le pregunto no quiere decirme lo que es... – hablo distraídamente y sin querer aumento la incertidumbre de la chica.

- Lo vez, entonces si hay algo – dijo totalmente convencida – ¿que te parece si desciframos de una buena vez lo que esta ocurriendo con él? – hablo la rubia mientras una sonrisa extraña se formaba en su rostro.

- ¿A... a que te refieres? – la miro con nerviosismo, no le agradaba nada cuando ponía esa cara.

- ¿Por que no vamos a ver que es eso tan importante de lo que tenia que hablar con tu padre? – miro decididamente al chico.

- No lo sé... ¿que tal si se enoja? – el castaño tenia serias dudas del plan de su amiga – además dijo que nos contaría toda la verdad cuando regresara.

- Cierto, pero yo ya no puedo esperar mas tiempo, necesito saber lo que esta pasando ahora o me voy a volver loca – le espeto de golpe al pobre chico mientras se ponía abruptamente de pie con claras intenciones de ir a buscar al ambarino – ¿vienes? – volteo a ver al muchacho que no le quedo mas que aceptar.

- Esta bien… - decía mientras salía apresuradamente detrás de ella…

- - -

- Lo que ocurrió después fue lo mas irónico ya que yo termine contribuyendo con sus planes… - la mirada del muchacho se había vuelto por demás vacía y ahora ninguna otra emoción mas que la del odio se podía ver reflejada en su rostro – este hizo algo que yo no me esperaba...

- Ese maldito la aprisiono con su cuerpo casi asfixiándola, para detenerse y no lastimarla mas me obligo a terminar el circulo… créeme ese fue el peor error que pude cometer ya que al aceptar caí justamente en su trampa e hice exactamente lo que el quería, cuando quise rectificar era demasiado tarde…

- Los dos nos vimos envueltos en medio de una brutal lucha en la cual yo trataba desesperadamente de salvar las vidas de Sarah y de mi hijo, pero tenia una enorme desventaja ya que no poseía la alquimia que se requería para poder sellar su poder – el muchacho apretaba mas y mas los puños a medida que avanzaba su relato.

- Recuerdo que en la pared, arriba de la chimenea habían un adorno de dos espadas entrecruzadas, y aunque estas no solo eran una simple decoración nunca fue mi intención utilizarlas, no hasta ese momento ya que sin siquiera pensarlo tome una y me lance contra él, rasgando con algo de profundidad la marca de ouroburos que tenia en la frente.

- Debido a la herida no pudo evitar retorcerse del dolor tirando al piso la vela que había utilizado momentos antes para iluminarme y comenzara un incendio que se extendió rápidamente por todo el lugar… su herida no paraba de sangrar y parte de la sangre se derramo en el circulo de transmutación entremezclándose con la de Sarah que yacía casi inconciente adentro del mismo ocasionando una extraña reacción en el…

- Al parecer mi desesperado intento no sirvió de nada ya que ese desgraciado se recupero rápidamente contraatacando y dejándome mal herido a mí también, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber caído dentro del círculo debido a la inercia de su último ataque, quedando a unos centímetros de Sarah que me dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de quedar inconsciente… creo que debido a mi poder alquímico y a la sangre derramada el circulo finalmente se activo utilizándola a ella como mediadora.

- Dos semanas después desperté en un hospital de Central y desde entonces eh estado buscándolo para acabar con esto de una buena vez…

- En ese caso creo que yo puedo ayudar – intervino al fin el hombre rubio.

- - -

- ¿A donde crees que hayan ido? – le pregunto la muchacha ojiazul a su compañero.

- No lo sé, tal vez ya regresaron a la pensión – dijo con algo de calma el castaño.

- Tal vez... – la chica se veía algo pensativa - ¿qué te parece si nos dividimos para buscarlos mejor, si en media hora no aparecen regresamos a la pensión ¿de acuerdo?

- D-deacuerdo... – el chico mostró algo de resignación ya que era imposible darle una negativa – si en media hora no los encontramos regresaremos.

- En ese caso yo me voy por este lado y tú te vas por ese... – señalo rápidamente a ambos puntos de la calle.

- Esta bien – acato las indicaciones y se fue hacia la dirección que había señalado la chica.

- - -

- ¿Qué es esto? – miro algo confundido el objeto que su padre le entregaba.

- Úsalo cuando estés nuevamente frente a él, seguramente con esto su poder se debilitara...

- Ya veo... – una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ¿ahora puedo preguntarte algo yo?

- Seguro...

- ¿Que sucedió después de que me marche?

- La casa en la que vivías quedo reducida a cenizas y bueno sin algún rastro del paradero de ninguno de los dos la gente estaba algo desconcertada... creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – el hombre le extendió un periódico que tenia guardado entre sus ropas, estaba fechado de cuatro meses atrás.

- Veamos... – decía mientras leía el encabezado – "_Joven eminencia de la medicina desaparece misteriosamente en terrible incendio"_ – el chico lo miro un tanto extrañado.

- Sigue leyendo...

- _"El joven prodigio de la medicina Edward Elric al igual que su esposa Sarah Elric desaparecieron misteriosamente el día de ayer luego que se registrara un terrible incendio en lo que hasta hoy había sido su hogar... hay testigos que aseguran haber visto al doctor Elric entrar en su domicilio la noche del incidente, sin embargo ninguno le vio salir después de que comenzara el terrible incendio que arraso la vivienda, por lo que se creía que quizás este quedo atrapado entre las llamas... los bomberos después de casi una hora lograron controlar el incendio pero lo mas extraño del asunto es que no se encontró ningún rastro del paradero de él o de su esposa... la policía aun busca alguna clase de indicio que les lleve a descifrar que sucedió realmente con el doctor Elric..."_

- Después de leer el periódico yo mismo fui a investigar lo ocurrido y me encontré con pequeños rastros del círculo de transmutación, eso fue lo que me hizo sospechar lo que había ocurrido.

- Así que por eso estas aquí...

- En parte, lo malo es que me queda muy poco tiempo en este lugar así que tendré que partir cuanto antes...

- Ya veo... – dijo mientras se ponía de pie con el periódico fuertemente presionado - ¿puedo conservarlo?

- Claro, aunque no deberías seguir atormentándote por esto, Sarah no hubiese querido verte así... – el hombre se puso a su altura mirándole de reojo.

- Lo sé... – volvió su mirada hacia él – pero falta muy poco para que todo esto termine.

- Entiendo... despídeme por favor de Alphonse... – le extendió la mano para despedirse, el rubio dudo por un momento pero igualmente correspondió el gesto.

- Descuida, yo me encargare de decirle lo mal y desconsiderado padre que sigues siendo... – sonrió a manera de burla, el hombre inesperadamente lo abrazo dejando por unos instantes muy confundido al ambarino pero cuando reacciono correspondió de alguna forma el abrazo ya que sin duda esa era la ultima vez que lo vería.

- Hasta luego Edward y sigue cuidando como hasta ahora de tu hermano... – se separo del chico y se despidió por ultima vez.

- No tienes que pedirlo – sonrió mientras el también se despedía – ¡papá! – alzo la voz haciendo que el hombre detuviera inmediatamente su paso, el chico solo le dedico una sonrisa sincera – gracias... – pronuncio bajamente de una manera que solamente él pudiera escuchar, el otro devolvió la sonrisa para posteriormente continuar con su paso desapareciendo en pocos minutos del lugar.

No sabia el porque pero por alguna extraña razón sentía como si toda la carga que había tenido sobre sus hombros se hubiese aligerado considerablemente al hablar con su padre de todo aquello que gurdo dentro de si durante tanto tiempo, ahora estaba decidido a dejar el pasado atrás y continuar su vida...

- - -

Winry se había alejado sin querer de los alrededores del pueblo, pensó en buscar a Edward en las cercanías del bosque ya que este había mostrado bastante interés en el lugar durante el desayuno, conociéndolo seguramente habría ido a investigar el solo por lo que no dudo en averiguar si estaba ahí.

Camino durante un largo rato, tenia presente que debería regresar a la pensión pasada la media hora acordada con Alphonse, pero en algunas ocasiones su curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte que su sentido común por lo que siguió caminando con rumbo al bosque que a medida que avanzaba se hacia mas profundo y espeso.

Aunque en las alturas de los árboles alguien parecía tener un especial interés en ella, tal parecía que la historia estaba por repetirse nuevamente pues a penas esta se descuido un poco fue atacada, quedando inconsciente a la mitad del bosque...

El sujeto sonrió con bastante malicia mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos llevándola consigo hasta lo más profundo del bosque en lo que parecía ser una casona abandonada...

- Valla, quien diría que el enanito de acero se olvidaría tan pronto de su querida Sarah... – se carcajeo con maldad pura reflejada en los ojos – sin embargo tu me ayudaras a deshacerme de ese bastado de una buena vez... – dijo mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de la chica que estaba inconsciente por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Al parecer el principio del fin se estaba acercando, la batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ok, ahora no me dilate tanto en actualizar, sin embargo no se que les haya parecido este capitulo ojala les haya gustado, pero ya sea si les gusto o no siempre pueden dejarme sus comentarios lo cuales sinceramente agradezco bastante, ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo (_aunque yo sé que aun me falta mucho_(u.uU) pero igual esto lo hago solo por diversión (n.n), antes de despedirme quiero decirles que falta muy poco para que la historia termine (_siempre y cuando no se me ocurra escribir otra locura, aunque lo dudo_(¬¬) en tres o cuatro capítulos mas esto termina, así que no se desesperen que tratare de actualizar cada semana sino es que antes (XD), ahora sí eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo.


	14. El principio del fin

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_El principio del fin._

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO XIV

_El principio del fin_

El joven de dorados cabellos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, después de varios días de clima agradable ahora en el cielo podían vislumbrarles gruesos nubarrones grises, el ambiente estaba frío y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, sin temor a equivocarse el pronóstico era que esa noche caería una fuerte nevada.

Se dirigía a la posada misma en la que se hospedaban su hermano y su mejor amiga, sabia que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sin embargo por alguna extraña razón el hablar con su padre había aligerado considerablemente su pesada carga.

Tardo un poco mas de lo acostumbrado al pensar y repasar una y otra vez la explicación que daría, sobre todo a su hermano menor ya que al parecer este estaba demasiado entusiasmando con la presencia de cierto individuo que sin duda alguna seria la ultima vez que verían.

Y claro también estaba su mejor amiga, indudablemente esta también pediría muchas explicaciones o tal vez no diría simplemente nada por la confesión hecha la noche anterior, solo esperaba que no llegase a odiarlo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ahora todo era diferente entre ellos, lo supo desde el momento en que ella había depositado sus dulces labios sobre los de él, se sonrojo un poco al pensar aquello ya que aun podía sentir todas esas maravillosas sensaciones que provoco un simple beso, si en esos momentos la chica le platease nuevamente su postura con seguridad esta vez le daría una respuesta al ver sus sentimientos con mucha mas claridad.

Finalmente llego a la pensión, un pequeño edificio de dos pisos con todos los servicios requeridos para pasar una estadía cómoda y reconfortante, después de vislumbrar por unos momentos la fachada amarilla del lugar y también de dar un hondo suspiro para darse un poco de valor abrió con desgano la puerta principal, las campanillas en el marco anunciaron a los inquilinos su regreso.

Su hermano fue el primero en salir a recibirlo con la esperanza de que su padre estuviese todavía con él.

- Hola Al... – medio sonrió preparándolo así para la noticia.

- ¿Dónde esta papá? – pregunto con curiosidad y hasta cierto punto nerviosismo al no verlo llegar junto con él.

- Bien pues él tuvo que marcharse... – dijo con suma tranquilidad ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano menor.

- ¿Pero por que, ni siquiera se despidió de mi– hizo notar inmediatamente su desconcierto – ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste hermano? – se mostró muy enojado por aquello.

- Eh... yo no le hice nada – lo miro sorprendido por aquella reacción – si se fue era por que ya no podía permanecer mas tiempo en este lugar.

- O por que tu simplemente lo corriste – seguía molesto y sin entender las palabras del rubio.

- Al, yo no tuve que ver nada con su decisión – se defendió inmediatamente – tienes que entender que él ya no pertenece a este mundo.

- ¿D-de que hablas? – lo miro confundido.

- De que su lugar esta al otro lado... – trato de explicarle pero el castaño seguía sin entender – olvídalo, además no tiene caso seguir discutiendo esto… él ya jamás va a regresar...

- ¿Él te lo dijo? – pregunto con cautela, el otro solo hizo pequeños ademanes afirmativos con la cabeza, bajo la mirada con desilusión y entonces comprendió que de verdad el jamás regresaría, después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio y también de haber buscado instantemente con la mirada a la tercera integrante del grupo el rubio hablo.

- ¿Dónde esta Winry? – pregunto con inquietud, por alguna extraña razón se sentía intranquilo por ella desde la mañana.

- Aun no regresa... – contesto el chico de cabellos castaños claros mirándole con algo de preocupación reflejada en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que aun no regresa¿a dónde fue? – lo miro detenidamente, este solo negaba con la cabeza al no tener ni la menor idea del actual paradero de la chica.

- Hace como tres horas salimos a buscarte al ver que tú no regresabas... yo le insistí que volviéramos pero ella dijo que te buscáramos por media hora mas al cabo de la cual regresaríamos a la pensión, sin embargo ella aun no ha regresado.

- No puede ser...

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – se expreso confundido al ver que el semblante de su hermano se había ensombrecido un poco.

- ¿Hace cuanto que paso eso? – le pregunto rápidamente.

- Hace como una hora y media más o menos... ¿c-crees que algo malo le haya pasado? – lo miro un tanto angustiado al ver que el chico parecía empezar a desesperarse por algo.

- No lo sé... – se giro rápidamente hacia la puerta saliendo apresuradamente del lugar, el castaño lo siguió de prisa sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Dónde la viste por ultima vez? – se dirigió al castaño que venia sus espaldas.

- Fue por haya... – señalo en una dirección hacia las cercanías del bosque.

El chico rubio cruzo a toda prisa el lugar siguiendo las indicación del muchacho castaño, tenia un muy mal presentimiento y no sabia porque pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que ese individuo tenia algo que ver con aquella desaparición misteriosa.

Mas que por las indicaciones del castaño se guío por sus insititos llegando rápidamente a los limites del bosque con el pueblo adentrándose en el sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Hermano explícame por favor que es lo que esta ocurriendo... – se escuchaba la voz agitada del mas joven que trataba de seguir el apresurado paso de su hermano mayor.

- Se que debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo atrás pero antes debía confirmar mis sospechas... – hablaba sin detener su paso un solo momento.

- ¿De que me estas hablando? – la cara de confusión del chico lo decía todo.

- Al… te mentí... – detuvo inesperadamente su paso y giro lentamente sobre su eje para ver al muchacho castaño que tenia a sus espaldas.

- ¿Me mentiste? – él también se detuvo mirándole mas perturbado que antes – ¿me mentiste en que...?

- En mis verdaderos propósitos al hacerme nuevamente alquimista nacional – empezó a decir sin más, después de todo tenia que prepararlo para lo que fuese que les esperaba adelante – lo cierto es que tenias razón y todo este tiempo eh estado buscando algo...

- Espera un momento... ¿cómo que de verdad estabas buscando algo, explícate...

- Si... todo este tiempo estuve buscando al maldito desgraciado que me hizo volver a este mundo – su rostro ensombreció al caer los mechones rubios de su cabellos sobre su rostro – ese maldito engendro que no ha dejado de perseguirme desde antes de que cruzara la puerta cuatro años atrás.

- Me estas asustando... ¿quién es ese sujeto? – lo miro con mucha incertidumbre sin entender todavía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, el muchacho rubio no sabia como decírselo pero debía hacerlo antes de seguir avanzando e internarse mas en ese bosque que seguramente no era mas que una trampa.

- Se trata de envidia, un homúnculo que antes estuvo bajo el control de Dante… ese maldito esta obsesionado con deshacerse de mí y de nuestro padre – el muchacho castaño no salía de su asombro.

- Pero yo creí que él... – trato de articular palabra – que él había desaparecido.

- Y lo hizo, ya que quedo atrapado junto conmigo del otro lado de la puerta donde adopto la forma de una serpiente monstruosa y aunque en ese estado seguía siendo bastante peligroso no lo era tanto como lo es aquí – le miro fijamente sin titubear un solo momento – lo que quiero decir es que al regresar a este mundo recupero todos sus poderes de metamorfosis y con ello su maldita obsesión.

- ¿Pero sigo sin entender por que secuestro a Winry?...

- Lo hizo para desquitarse… no descansara hasta quitarme todo lo valioso que posea incluyéndote a ti, así que deberás tener mucho cuidado... ese sujeto es bastante peligroso y no se que nuevos artificios tenga bajo la manga.

- Entiendo... – dijo finalmente el muchacho mostrando bastante seriedad, en realidad sabia defenderse muy bien y por consiguiente no seria una presa tan fácil de atrapar.

- Bien ahora hay que continuar antes de que algo malo suceda... – le señalo al chico siguiendo de nueva cuenta su camino hacia las profundidades del inmenso y espeso bosque.

Caminaron por alrededor de media hora mas sin encontrar ningún indicio que los llevara a la muchacha, pero la suerte puede cambiar en cualquier momento y en ese pequeño instante de fortuna o desgracia el ambarino tuvo un pequeño descuido tropezando con algo.

- Pero que demo... – no pudo terminar ya que un objeto brillante resplandecía con los pocos rayos dorados del sol vespertino, al darse cuenta de lo que era lo cogió con rapidez para asegurarse de lo que se trataba.

- ¿Hermano estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el chico castaño, el otro no respondió ya que estaba mas concentrado en el objeto que ahora tenia entre las manos - ¿qué es eso?

Al mostrárselo este quedo tan sorprendido como su hermano, se trataba de la llave inglesa que la chica siempre llevaba consigo, ahora ya no que cabía duda de que ella había estado en ese lugar y que algo realmente malo le había ocurrido.

Al caer los últimos rayos de la tarde, varias criaturas contemplaban atentas desde la espesura del follaje de los árboles la figura de esos dos jóvenes, todas ellas eran dirigidas por un ser regordete que ya se imaginaba el gran banquete que se daría al degustar a ese par, pero no podía atacarlos, no hasta que envidia le ordenara lo contrario, esperando pacientemente junto a los demás monstruos que estaban a su lado.

- - -

La muchacha rubia abrió con pesadez sus hermosos ojos azules, aun estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe recibido unas horas atrás, al principio no atino a saber en que lugar se encontraba, cuando tuvo un poco mas de lucidez analizo con detenimiento el sitio el cual parecía ser una especie de laboratorio.

Intento moverse, pero entonces se percato que estaba fuertemente atada con una soga de las muñecas y los tobillos, se movió un poco para encontrarse a sus espaldas con un hombre de como cuarenta y cinco años de edad, piel morena y cabellos castaños oscuros, al igual que ella estaba atado y completamente amordazado, su aspecto era el de alguna clase de científico, su rostro desencajado reflejaba hasta cierto punto pánico, esto aumento la frustración de la chica, aunque sus dudas no tardaron en ser resueltas al percatarse de la figura que estaba de pie frente a ella.

- Valla... al fin despertaste – dijo burlonamente mientras se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la ojiazul.

- ¿Q-quien...¿Quién eres tú? – se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo jamás había sido una cobarde y este no era el momento para empezar a serlo – ¿y por que estoy aquí?

- ¿Qué acaso el enanito de acero no te hablo de mi? – sonrió maliciosamente mientras la miraba con mas detenimiento y apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos.

- ¿T-te refieres a Ed...? – dijo con cautela al ver los ojos llenos de maldad del sujeto de cabellos verdosos.

- Por supuesto… ¿a caso conoces a otro enano entrometido como él? – sus palabras se escuchaban bastante sarcásticas.

- Sigo sin entender ¿qué relación tienes tú con él¿y qué es lo que quieres de mi? – este se carcajeo abiertamente de la joven provocando mucho mayor desconcierto en ella, después de unos minutos de burla este por fin se digno a contestarle.

- Lo que quiero venganza… y tu me vas a ayudar a conseguirla – los ojos de la muchacha se dilataron al ver como ese individuo la tomaba por la barbilla observando detenidamente la fisonomía de la chica.

- ¿Q-que...¿qué sucede? – aunque no quisiera admitirlo el miedo empezaba a embargarla poco a poco sobre todo al ver tan de cerca el cruel semblante de su captor.

- Me preguntaba lo irónico que a de ser para ese bastardo el perder dos veces a la misma persona... – soltó su rostro inesperadamente con una amplia sonrisa en los labios para momentos después ponerse ágilmente de pie ante la agobiada mirada de la chica.

- ¿De que hablas? – fijo su mirada en él pero este solo seguía mostrando la misma sonrisa maliciosa, cuando estuvo a punto de contestarle fue interrumpido por otro sujeto, el cual tenia un aspecto bastante desagradable, era un ser regordete con cara idiota.

- Envidia... envidia... – dijo con su tonta sonrisa en los labios – ya están aquí...

- Perfecto... – murmuro mientras se dirigía al ser obeso que tenia al frente – mantenlos ocupados por un rato mientras yo me encargo de otras cosas.

- ¿Podré comerlos...¿dime podré? – puso su dedo índice sobre su boca de la cual escurría una baba bastante asquerosa.

- Haz lo que quieras con el mas joven... el otro es mío... – hablo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras su semblante seguía mostrando aquella extraña felicidad.

- Estupendo... – sonrió el obeso con mayor diversión dejando en pocos segundos el lugar.

Al haber abandonado completamente el sitio el homúnculo se volvió nuevamente hacia la chica y al hombre que tenia al lado, los miro por unos minutos mas sin decir nada, al parecer su cabeza ya estaba maquilando alguna clase de plan.

- Primero que nada quiero agradecerle doctor porque me sirvió de mucho su ayuda – se dirigió al hombre que estaba a espaldas de la rubia – lo siento mucho pero creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro trato... ya no requeriré de sus servicios – sonrió maquiavélicamente lanzando una pequeña daga justo en el medio de la frente del hombre de lentes y bata blanca ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se volvió incrédulamente a él con algunas lagrimas de desesperación que corrían abundantemente por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- No creo que eso te importe... después de todo muy pronto llegara tu turno así que no te desesperes... – le miro divertido al ver el terror reflejado en el semblante de la chica.

- - -

Los dos chicos buscaban con desesperación alguna clase de indicio del paradero de la joven a medida que el tiempo pasaba la luz se hacia mas escasa y el frío aumentaba y lo peor era que aun no tenían ninguna clase de pista que los guiara hacia ella.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que el rubio se detuvo de golpe y por consiguiente hizo que el castaño hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto inmediatamente el castaño a lo que el ambarino le hizo un pequeño ademán de que guardase silencio.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – hablo en voz baja, el otro solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

Sin embargo no tardaron en corroborar las sospechas del chico de ojos dorados al ver como las hojas de los árboles caían, siendo posteriormente atacados de forma sorpresiva.

Los jóvenes lograron esquivar el sorpresivo embate, inmediatamente adoptaron una actitud defensiva mientras veían como eran rodeados por varios pares de ojos que se reflejaban a contra luz con los rayos plateados de la luna llena que a penas si se colaban por la espesa nubosidad del cielo.

- Lo sabia... esto no era más que una vil trampa... – sonrió el rubio con ironía.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora hermano? – el castaño lo miro de reojo esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

- No nos queda mas que pelear... – le devolvió la mirada, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron hicieron al mismo tiempo un ademán afirmativo lanzándose inmediatamente después contra las criaturas que los amenazaban.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquí de nuevo con un capitulo mas, me quedo mas corto de lo planeado ya que tenia poco tiempo pero ojala y les haya gustado, sino ya saben que pueden dejarme sus dudas, quejas o sugerencias (_me sentí como dependencia del gobierno_ (n.n), las cuales siempre son bien recibidas, y de antemano agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios y también a los que leen el fic, gracias por darme ánimos, ahora me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	15. La ultima batalla

Datos del fic.

**Titulo: **_La ultima batalla._

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO XV

_**La ultima batalla**_

Las cosas se volvieron bastante desfavorables en pocos minutos para los jóvenes alquimistas, de pronto se vieron cubiertos por un sinnúmero de engendros que los rodearon sin dejarles ninguna clase de escapatoria.

- Quimeras... – susurro el chico rubio a su hermano menor que ahora estaba a sus espaldas con una actitud defensiva.

Los animales les acorralaron en un solo punto y sin duda a equivocarse en cualquier momento serian atacados, el ambarino junto las palmas de las manos y toco su brazo derecho de el salió una resplandeciente espada de acero que estaba incorporada a su brazo, tal parecía que después de tantos años de no utilizar ese recurso este no había perdido en lo absoluto su toque característico, en ese pequeño instante las quimeras se lanzaron sobre ambos.

Edward corrió a toda velocidad con su arma, rasgando y cortando los cuerpos que se abalanzaban sobre él, mientras que el Alphonse transmuto algo en el piso con la ayuda de sus guantes especiales, un enorme círculo apareció debajo de las quimeras y posteriormente a eso empezaron a emerger armaduras cristalizadas, la habilidad del alquimista de hielo se hizo presente.

Las armaduras reaccionaban tal y como lo haría el muchacho que de alguna las manipulaba como si se tratase de su propio cuerpo, atacando sin titubeos al sinfín bestias que se les ponían en el camino.

- Hermano tu ve por Winry yo me encargare de esto – dijo repentinamente el castaño.

- Esta bien... – asintió al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hermano menor para después abrirse camino a toda velocidad entre el puñado de seres que le impedían el paso alejándose en cuestión de minutos del lugar.

Apenas el ambarino se perdió en la espesura del bosque una nueva figura regordeta apareció frente al castaño, en ese momento todas las quimeras detuvieron su ataque declinando ante el recién llegado, si bien este parecía tener una personalidad bastante tonta también de cierta forma era bastante siniestra.

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunto el chico con reserva mientras el otro le veía con un semblante un poco extraño como si detrás de esa cabeza aparentemente hueca escondiera sus verdaderas intenciones y estuviese tramando algo.

- - -

El muchacho corrió sin dirección fija, sus pensamientos ahora estaban completamente centrados en el bienestar de la chica de cabellos rubios, por ningún motivo permitiría que ese bastardo dañara nuevamente a alguien importante para él, no dejaría que hiciera con su amiga lo que hizo con su esposa, haría hasta lo imposible por llegar a tiempo guiado únicamente por su instinto que le decía ella no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando súbitamente una enorme explosión causo un colosal estruendo a varios kilómetros a la redonda, para posteriormente alzarse en el sitio una enorme columna de humo, indicándole intencionalmente la dirección exacta a seguir.

Ahora todo quedaba claro para él, ese maldito homúnculo le estaba guiando justamente hasta donde se encontraba, no sabia con que motivo… pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Siguió sin detenerse, mientras tanto el frío en la atmósfera y la intensidad del viento aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba, la tormenta que estaba pronosticada desde la tarde no tardaría en caer obstaculizando considerablemente su trabajo

Pero ya estaba muy cerca, el fuego ocasionado por la explosión empezaba a hacerse visible siguiendo el trayecto hasta el lugar indicado en línea recta, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos mientras los copos de nieve empezaban a caer de los cerrados nubarrones del oscuro cielo nocturno.

Cuando finalmente llego a su objetivo se encontró con un terrible incendio en lo que parecía haber sido una cabaña.

Se acerco con cautela, sus sentidos estaban sumamente alerta tratando de localizar por todos los medios a ese individuo que seguramente estaría escondido entre las sombras de los numerosos pinos que rodeaban el lugar.

Viro su cabeza a todos lados, pero a parte del incendio que era avivado por los tempestuosos vientos que se habían desatado unos minutos atrás, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Dónde estas! – alzo la voz lo mas que pudo tratando de que este le contestara - ¡responde maldita sea!

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes más que fueron como siglos para el chico, hasta que de pronto sus reclamos tuvieron respuesta.

- Sabes… eres sumamente escandaloso para el diminuto tamaño que tienes – una figura muy conocida para él se puso justo a sus espaldas, este inmediatamente se giro hasta quedar frente a él retrocediendo instintivamente al sentir el inminente peligro.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Winry! – miro fijamente al sujeto que ahora tenia al frente con una cara llena de furia demostrada ampliamente en sus ojos ambarinos.

- ¿Te refieres a la doble de tu querida Sarah? – hablo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el rubio solo le fulminaba con la mirada.

- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo y dime de una buena vez ¿donde esta? – el chico parecía estar perdiendo completamente los estribos causándole mucha mayor diversión al peliverde que estaba obteniendo su cometido.

- Tranquilízate, ella esta bien… – alzo los hombros naturalidad como si lo que le estaba diciendo no tuviera menor importancia – bueno al menos lo estará hasta que me encargue de ti, entonces ya veré que hacer con ella.

- Si te atreviste a tocarla te juro que… - no pudo terminar ya que fue abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¿Me mataras?... no creo que estés en posición de hacer esa clase de amenazas – su rostro cambio inmediatamente al de uno totalmente maquiavélico – ahora el que pone las reglas aquí son yo.

- No volverás a engañarme…. – bajo la miranda para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos transmutar de nueva cuenta la espada de su brazo derecho – ¿nunca mas volveré a caer en una de tus trampas! – inesperadamente se lanzo contra él apuntando la espada de su mano justamente a la altura del rostro….

- - -

- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – la joven ojiazul gritaba con desesperación al encontrarse ahora encerrada en lo que parecía ser un pequeño cobertizo situado a unos pocos metros de la cabaña donde hasta hacia unos momentos había estado encerrada.

Intento aflojar las cuerdas para poder desatarse pero estaban muy bien amarradas y a pesar de todos sus intentos no cedían.

Cuando finalmente dejo de forcejear se venció completamente y se dejo llevar por la frustración, después de todo no tenia caso gritar ya que sus gritos no serian escuchados por nadie en un bosque tan solitario y temido por los campesinos del pueblo vecino.

Solía verse envuelta en situaciones peligrosas, pero jamás perdía la esperanza ya que estaba segura Edward siempre la rescataría y la protegería para que no le pasara nada malo y de hecho aun lo esperaba, rogaba por que así fuera y todo esto no resultara ser mas que una pesadilla como tantas otras.

Bajo la cabeza mientras interminables lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rodaban caprichosamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Ed… ¿donde estas? – fue lo ultimo que pudo decir ya que los sollozos y las lagrimas ahogaban sus palabras.

- - -

- Te comeré... – hablo finalmente el sujeto regordete que tenia frente, el castaño aun no acaba de salir de su sorpresa cuando fue envestido por tan abominable ser.

El primer ataque pudo evitarlo exitosamente, pero después de eso varias quimeras se lanzaron en ayuda del otro individuo ocasionando una mayor desventaja, como pudo transmuto nuevamente a las armaduras para que estas se encargasen de las quimeras mientras el lo hacia de ese engendro.

Los dos quedaron enfrascados en una terrible lucha en la que el castaño tenia una gran desventaja, el obeso volvió a envestirlo golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer a un par de metros de su posición original.

Cuando estuvo a punto de arremeter nuevamente el chico transmuto en el piso una barrera aunque el otro la atravesó como si nada quedando a escaso centímetros de lo que veía como su próximo entremés.

En ese pequeño lapso solo acato a interponer su pierna para que cayera y tratar así de apartarse de él rápidamente, sin embargo no obtuvo el propósito deseado puesto que este no cayo, si no que con un extraño movimiento se balanceo propinándole un fuete golpe en el rostro que lo dejo tambaléate.

Fue tanta la inercia del golpe que perdió completamente el equilibrio cayendo a un lado del monstruoso ser que ahora tenia una enorme sonrisa siniestra en los labios, se sentía un poco mareado pero aun así se levanto como pudo adoptando nuevamente una postura defensiva.

Su respiración se entrecortaba debido al agotamiento y desgaste físico, si no hacia algo para detenerlo seria solo cuestión de minutos para que por fin fuese vencido.

El siguiente asalto seria decisivo por lo que este decidió que era hora de dar comienzo a su contraataque, de esta manera se abalanzo en contra de su enemigo, mas sin embargo todo su esfuerzo fue inútil pues este lo cogió de su brazo derecho y lo azoto fuertemente contra uno de los troncos de los tantos pinos que había en el lugar.

El joven castaño solo pudo dejar escapar un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo era fracturado por la desmesurada fuerza que utilizo el otro en el agarre, no obstante en ese pequeño instante pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había notado antes, fijando su atención en el signo de ouroburos que estaba tatuado en la lengua de ese despreciable engendro.

Al ver aquella marca vislumbro varias imágenes que parecía haber tenido lugar hacia tiempo, era como si múltiples imágenes se agolparan dentro de su cerebro, todo indicaba que sus recuerdos habían regresado y con ellos la forma de darle fin a esa pelea...

- Ahora si te comeré – dijo felizmente el ser regordete mientras mantenía fuertemente apretado el brazo del muchacho acercándose lentamente a él con las claras intenciones de cumplir lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

- ¡No lo creo! – lo pateo fuertemente en el estomago antes de que este cumpliera su amenaza, alejándolo lo suficiente para poder safarse de su agarre y separarse de él unos cuantos metros.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dibujo a manera rápida lo que parecía ser un circulo de transmutación en el terreno que la nieve comenzaba a cubrir, el homúnculo no se percato de aquello y se lanzo inmediatamente contra el chico que ya lo esperaba pacientemente.

Sin querer este quedo justo en el medio del circulo que el joven no titubeo en activar con todo y su brazo roto, el circulo resplandeció anulando al momento los poderes especiales de aquel ser dejándole indefenso y sumamente debilitado.

En una nueva transmutación otro circulo apareció bajo los pies del sujeto obeso, después de eso empezaron a aparecer un sin numero de picos cristalizados los cuales salieron disparados como proyectiles dirigiéndose directamente al homúnculo, el cual no pudo hacer nada ya que se encontraba demasiado débil, los proyectiles dieron justo en el blanco y cumplieron con el cometido del muchacho que vio como aquel ser agonizaba y poco a poco desaparecía frente a sus ojos hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de él.

Miro a su alrededor viendo regados a su alrededor los cadáveres de las quimeras que hacia unos momentos le habían atacado, así también como los restos de las armaduras que había utilizado para detenerlas.

Quiso continuar adelante para ayudar a su hermano mas sus piernas ya no le respondieron y de un momento a otro su visión se nublo quedando en cuestión de segundos completamente inconsciente, su cuerpo fue cubriéndose poco a poco por la fina escarcha blanca que caía del cielo.

- - -

El rubio apunto directamente a la cabeza del despreciable ser que tenia al frente lo cual tomo por sorpresa al otro pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse justo a tiempo.

- Pero que tramposo resultaste ser... – aunque sorprendido su sonrisa llena de maldad no desapareció.

- Cállate y pelea de una buena vez – el de cabellos dorados estaba mas que furioso, aunque en el fondo sabia que debía calmarse o perdería completamente el control sobre si.

- Como quieras... – no pareció dar mayor importancia a sus palabras, sin embargo sus acciones decían todo lo contrario pues quiso tomar por sorpresa con una patada en la cabeza a su contrincante.

Edward antepuso su brazo mecánico para detenerla justo a tiempo y con en el otro propino un fuerte izquierdazo en el rostro del sujeto, esta acción enfureció de sobremanera al peliverde el cual no pudo esperar para desquitarse y también dar comienzo con su ataque.

La batalla fue brutal, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la ventaja ya que el más mínimo descuido ocasionaría su inevitable fracaso y más que eso su derrota.

Pero el cuerpo del rubio no iba a resistir mucho tiempo ya que a medida que se intensificaban los ataques el esfuerzo que realizaba provocaba un mayor deterioro a su entereza física que la ocasionada a su inhumano contrincante.

La pelea se prolongo por varios minutos en los cuales no se veía claramente cual de los dos seria el vencedor hasta que el peliverde acertó una fuerte patada en el rostro del muchacho, no pudiendo evitarla esta vez, recibiéndola así directamente.

Muchas mas siguieron a esa, ocasionando un daño tremendo en varias partes de su cuerpo y ocasionado un corte profundo con una pequeña daga a costado de su abdomen, dejándolo casi al punto de quedar inconsciente, estaba por dar el ultimo golpe que marcaría el fin de la existencia del ambarino pero se detuvo, quería verlo sufrir lentamente desangrándose poco a poco, así que solo se dedico a observarlo con cierto morbo.

- ¿P-por que te detienes? – con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro enderezarse, recargando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol, semejante acción solo provoco que se resintiera mas y expulsara varias bocanadas de sangre que quedo impregnada en la blanca superficie que ahora cubría el lugar.

- Solo quiero que sufras lo suficiente, que te desangres y que mueras lentamente – su sonrisa fue sumamente amplia al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el muchacho sonrió con algo de ironía al ver lo cerca que estaba del fin.

- Adelante... – se puso en cuclillas delante de él como si esperara ansiosamente lo que este tenia que decirle.

- ¿Por que hiciste todo esto...? – le observo con la mirada sumamente vacía como si toda su vida se estuviese yendo de él – ¿por qué tuviste que quitarme todo lo valioso que tenia?.

- Vamos enanito, la respuesta es mas que obvia... – respondió con cierto fastidio – lo hice por venganza.

- Si, tienes razón fue estúpido de mi parte haberlo preguntado... – una mediana sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – lo que no entiendo fue para que armaste todo esta representación de desaparecer a los militares solo para encontrarte cuando simplemente hubieses podido buscarme.

- Lo de los militares fue porque necesitaba alimentar a Gula y también necesitaba uno que otro conejillo de indias para que estuviese a mi servicio – dijo despreocupadamente realmente aquello no tenia la menor importancia para él.

- ¿Entonces las quimeras...? – le miro un poco sorprendido.

- Así es, son parte de los individuos que estuvieron desapareciendo unos meses atrás – sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿Y tuviste que usar la imagen de Sarah para atraerlos! – se expreso con sumo rencor, jamás había sentido tanto odio por alguien.

- ¿Que querías que hiciera? – se burlo totalmente del dolor del chico – no puedes negar que ese tipo de belleza atrae inevitablemente al genero masculino – de repente su figura cambio dejando al descubierto la fisonomía de la muchacha – ¿o no mi estimado Edward?.

- ¡Maldita sea deja tu enfermizo sentido del humor de una buena vez! – grito colérico al tener nuevamente frente a él la figura de su querida esposa.

- Vamos, no tienes que mostrar tanta hostilidad ¿acaso no te da gusto verla de nuevo? – su voz y su imagen eran idénticas a la de ella, por lo que el chico no pudo evitar bajar la guardia, momento que el otro aprovecho acercándose lentamente a él y sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas – quien mejor que ella para matarte ¿no lo crees? – le murmuro con un tono de voz bastante suave al oído.

- - -

Después de tanto tiempo de permanecer encerrada la muchacha rubia había dejado completamente sus esperanzas de lado, se encontraba derrotada y no comprendía porque su amigo no había llegado aun.

En esas horas de cautiverio recapitulo gran parte de su vida en la cual siempre había estaba involucrado ese testarudo chico de rubios cabellos, incluso aun después de marcharse a ese mundo en el que había permanecido durantes esos cuatro largos años que para la joven habían sido como siglos interminables.

El solo pensar que no volvería a ver una de sus sonrisas e incluso las infantiles rabietas que a ella le divertían tanto le causo un terrible dolor en el pecho, pero aun mas el no volver a ver esos hermosísimos ojos dorados que siempre le daban consuelo en los momentos mas difíciles.

No, no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, lucharía hasta el final aun si eso le costase la propia vida, por lo que después de serenar todos sus sentimientos regreso a la lucha por desatar aquellas ataduras.

Movió con lentitud las muñecas, tratando de aflojar los amarres de la cuerda con la que estaba atada, siguió insistiendo hasta renacier de nueva cuenta en ella las esperanzas perdidas, tardo varios minutos pero al fin una de las ataduras cedió y logro liberar una mano e inmediatamente después le siguió la otra viéndose rápidamente libre aunque con las muñecas sumamente rojas por la fricción que había causado para liberarse.

Deshacerse de la soga de los pies ahora seria un juego de niños, a penas quedo liberada completamente busco entre sus ropas el estuche de herramientas que solía llevar consigo a todos lados.

- Bingo... – exclamo con cierta felicidad ya que al parecer ese individuo no se había dado cuenta, con suma agilidad y precisión abrió la cerradura de la puerta que cedió en un par de segundos.

La tormenta afuera era de proporciones épicas, el viento y la nieve caían con tal intensidad que el incendio en la cabaña ya casi se había extinguido, la joven siguió contra la corriente ya que a pesar del clima tenia que salir de ese lugar como fuera.

- - -

- Te equivocas – le dijo el rubio en voz alta antes de que el peliverde lograra su cometido de herirle con aquella daga, sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca con la ayuda de su brazo derecho levantándolo en el aire.

- ¿Pero como...? – hablo un tanto sorprendido al ver que todavía le quedaban bastantes fuerzas para luchar e inesperadamente se empezó a sentir débil como si todo el esfuerzo de la pelea lo hubiese dejado completamente agotado - ¿Pero por que?.

- ¿Que pasa¿acaso no ibas a matarme? – en los labios del ambarino se formo una extraña sonrisa al momento que el otro se apartaba lentamente de él y perdía la forma que había mantenido, el rubio se levanto sacando algo de su bolsa y mostrándosela al sujeto que tenia al frente.

- ¡Aléjate de mi...! – el homúnculo lo miro horrorizado al ver como el rubio se acercaba mas y mas rápido a él, trato de escapar pero el otro palmeo sus manos haciendo que al contacto con el piso un enorme circulo de transmutación apareciera.

Al activarse Envidia comenzó a convulsionar y varias piedras rojas salieron de su sistema debilitándolo aun más.

La mirada del joven estaba perdida y completamente vacía, todas sus emociones se habían apagado ya que al parecer lo único que le movía era su venganza, entonces comenzó el ultimo ataque que definiría finalmente esa batalla.

Perfilo la espada de su brazo hacia el cuerpo de aquel sujeto que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y en un veloz movimiento termino con su existencia atravesando su pecho de lado a lado.

El otro se desplomo sobre su hombro y susurro unas últimas palabras al oído del muchacho antes de desintegrarse y desaparecer con la fría ventisca de la tormenta.

El rubio sonrió cayendo con todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, permaneció por unos segundos de esta manera con los ojos nublados que lentamente se fueron extinguiendo hasta quedar inerte sobre el blanco manto que ahora cubría completamente la superficie del terreno.

Continuara….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, prometí actualizar cada semana pero creo que tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor que me dejo trabada a la mitad de este capitulo (u.u), así que si notan algunos errores de secuencia es que no sabia muy bien como seguir (n.nU) a parte de que cuando por fin me llego la inspiración no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que no pude revisar como quedo, solo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia ya que el capitulo siguiente es el final (_eso si no pasa otra cosa y decido hacerle un epilogo_ (¬¬), como sea (n.n) gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos en siguiente capitulo.


	16. El final de una dura travesia

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo final (XD), con esto doy por concluida la historia, aunque quería hacerle un epilogo luego pensé que lo mejor era terminarla de una vez por lo que este capitulo será el mas largo que haya escrito, bien ahora si y sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo final (n.n).

Datos del fic:

**Titulo: **_El final de una dura travesía._

**Historia: **Después de varios años de haber desaparecido Edward regresa, pero a un costo que preferiría jamás haber pagado...

**Declaimer:** Solo aclaro que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece y este fic lo hago por diversión nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO XVI

**_El final de una dura travesía_**

Todo había terminado finalmente para el joven, ya no mas sufrimiento, ni deseos de venganza, ni dolor en el cuerpo, todo aquello iba desapareciendo conjuntamente con todas aquellas heridas que fueron abiertas un día, cicatrizando lentamente conforme cerraba sus ojos al mundo.

Ahora ni el intenso frío, ni los golpes recibidos en la batalla, ni siquiera la tempestuosa tormenta en el ambiente sentía sobre si, era todo lo contrario pues a medida que se derrumbaba sobre el manto helado de la nieve que yacía bajo sus pies podía sentir una enorme calidez que le indicaba su misión había terminado, teniendo su tan anhelada paz y el descanso final para su alma.

A lo lejos pudo entrever una hermosa luz sumamente brillante pero por extraño que pareciese no le cegaba la visión, sino al contrario veía con mucha más claridad el panorama.

Posteriormente bajo la vista hasta sus manos donde se detuvo por unos momentos, todas las sensaciones habían regresado a su mano derecha, la observo cuidadosamente y pudo ver que al igual que su pierna izquierda habían regresado y estaban ahí, de carne y hueso como sus otras extremidades.

No podía creerlo… ¿acaso estaría soñando, no, eso no era un sueño ya que todos sus sentidos podían percibir aquella suave calidez en el ambiente, levanto su rostro otra vez para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con aquella luz resplandeciente.

No sabia como había llegado a ese lugar y realmente no le importaba, lo único que quería era disfrutar al máximo aquella inigualable sensación de tranquilidad en su ser e inmediatamente quiso alcanzar esa luz pues se dio cuenta que al acercarse a ella su paz y tranquilidad aumentaban, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lugar de donde nacía el resplandor.

Solo unos metros lo separaban de poder cumplir su objetivo de ser feliz eternamente, estaba tan cerca, pero entonces puedo escuchar una voz que lo llamaba con insistencia, no pudiendo evitar detener su paso y regresar su vista hacia atrás que era el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar para él.

No podía regresar, sabia perfectamente que si lo hacia perdería aquel hermoso paraíso, sin embargo la voz que lo llamaba era mas fuerte que él y su voluntad, sonrió con resignación al ver que aun no era el tiempo de ir a ese lugar, mientras lo que antes se escuchaba como un pequeño murmullo que lo llamaba se iba haciendo mas fuerte hasta que se volvieron dolorosos gritos de sufrimiento.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

- ¡Edward despierta por favor! – exclamaba con enorme desesperación y amargura la muchacha rubia mientras que sus lágrimas caían al cuerpo inerte de su amigo que ahora reposaba entre sus brazos – ¡tienes que despertar!... no espere tanto tiempo tu regreso para que al final me abandonaras otra vez.

Se aferró fuertemente a él bañando su rostro con sus lágrimas que no dejaban de rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas, meciendolo con desesperación para que reaccionara, aun tenia presente la imagen de cuando este se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Después de haber escapado del cobertizo se encamino con rapidez hasta la parte delantera de la cabaña, fue entonces que vio a su amigo atravesar con su brazo mecánico a aquel individuo que la había mantenido cautiva y el que finalmente se desintegro esparciendo sus rastros en la ventisca de la tormenta.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras veía horrorizada como el muchacho rubio caía de rodillas y finalmente se desplomaba completamente en el suelo.

Cuando finalmente llego hasta él lo volvió frente a si, percatándose prontamente del charco de sangre que dejo en aquel lugar, su primera reacción fue contener la hemorragia y comprobar sus signos vitales mas fue ahí cuando todos sus temores se hicieron realidad puesto que el corazón del chico había dejado latir.

Trato de revivirlo una y otra vez pero sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles hasta ahora, un sentimiento de entera melancolía le invadió y se afianzo a su cuerpo como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

- Edward... – murmuraba la chica notándose en sus palabras un dolor desgarrador.

- W-Winry... – escucho una voz casi apagada que la llamaba, cuando levanto la cabeza pudo ver al muchacho castaño que estaba todo lesionado parado frente a ella con una cara llena de desconcierto - ¿q-qué paso?

Ella no respondió, sus lágrimas y sollozos no le dejaron, solo se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo inerte del rubio.

- ¿É-él esta...? – titubeo al no querer saber la posible pero evidente respuesta.

- ¡No...! – grito la ojiazul sin soltarse del chico – él se pondrá bien, lo hará como tantas otras veces, él no puede morir, no puede...

El chico castaño comprendía el sufrimiento y dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo su amiga ya que él empezaba a vivirlo en carne propia, no dijo nada mas al entrar en una especie de estado de shock, simplemente se negaba a creer que su hermano hubiese muerto, por el contrario quería creer que todo se resolvería y cuando menos lo esperasen él abriría los ojos nuevamente.

- ¿Porque me haces esto Ed...? – murmuro la joven sumamente dolida al oído del chico – no eres mas que un enano alquimista mentiroso... me prometiste que esta vez si te quedarías a mi lado, no puedes irte... no ahora que sé que te amo...

Sus lagrimas se intensificaron al igual que su desesperación… sin embargo algo le hizo parar de repente quedándose a la expectativa de la situación, pues sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su piel y entonces escucho claramente lo que este le decía en un casi inaudible murmullo.

- ¿A quien le dices enano...? – la joven abrió los ojos de golpe y al instante se separo de él para asegurarse de que aquello no fuera una cruel broma de sus emociones encontradas al quererlo nuevamente de vuelta.

- Ed... – sus lagrimas cesaron y su semblante se ilumino totalmente con una maravillosa sonrisa viendo como la persona que mas amaba en el mundo aun seguía con vida aunque si bien este parecía haber quedado nuevamente inconsciente.

El castaño al darse cuenta de aquello también lo invadió un sentimiento de felicidad extrema sin embargo la rubia lo saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

- Al, tenemos que llevarnos a Ed de aquí para que lo atiendan o si no... – no pudo terminar la oración ya que el castaño se le adelanto.

- No tienes que decirlo, pero en el estado en que estamos tardaremos horas en llegar al pueblo, además de que esta tormenta dificulta considerablemente las cosas – era cierto lo que decía la rubia pero también había que tomar en cuenta al chico castaño.

- Lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo Edward morirá – de pronto su semblante preocupado cambio radicalmente, como si repentinamente hubiese recordado algo importante - ¡lo tengo!

- ¿Qué pasa? – el chico la miro con cara de no haber entendido.

- En el cobertizo en el que estuve encerrada había un trineo, tal vez pueda servirnos para llegar mas rápido al pueblo – con aquello el problema quedaba resuelto así que sin decir algo mas los dos se pusieron en marcha para cumplir con su objetivo y así poder salvar la vida del ambarino.

►▼▲▼▲▼▲◄

El muchacho sintió como los cálidos rayos del sol matutino se colaban por los cristales de la ventana de la habitación en que se encontraba, con suma pesadez abrió sus profundos ojos dorados, aunque quizás hubiese sido mejor no despertar pues sentía que su cabeza era fuertemente taladrada, sin contar que empezaba a sentir como un intenso dolor se iba a apoderando de todo su cuerpo a medida que iba recobrando la conciencia.

Lo primero que pudo distinguir cuando estuvo totalmente conciente, fue la silueta de una joven rubia que lo acompañaba en su letargo quien al percatarse que este al fin había reaccionado lo recibió con una bellísima sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Winry...? – murmuro con cansancio, sentía como si una locomotora le hubiese pasado encima.

- Gracias al cielo que al fin despertaste – le sonrió con suma ternura y acaricio con delicadeza el rostro del muchacho – nos diste un gran susto...

- ¿Dónde estoy? – sus ideas aun no se entrelazaban para darle una respuesta clara.

- Te encuentras en el hospital de Central – contesto con cierta calma – al enterarse de lo ocurrido el general Mustang ordeno inmediatamente que tu y Alphonse fueran trasladados hasta acá para que recibieran una mejor atención medica.

El escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor le hizo recordar rápidamente todo lo ocurrido e inmediatamente quiso saber sobre el bienestar del chico.

- ¿Y Al…¡¿donde esta! – pregunto con desesperación, la rubia solo sonrió un poco para tranquilizarle.

- Calma, Al se encuentra muy bien, de hecho mañana lo darán de alta, él solo recibió unos cuantos golpes además de su brazo que esta roto – el muchacho le veía con algo de desconfianza lo que ella noto inmediatamente – si no me crees le diré a Al que pase a verte mas tarde para que te convenzas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo eh permanecido inconsciente? – dijo de repente cambiando completamente la conversación.

- Um... déjame ver – adopto una postura pensativa tomando con una mano su barbilla – con hoy son cuatro días.

- Por lo menos no fueron dos semanas como la ultima vez – hablo distraídamente mientras se enderezaba un poco de la cama.

- ¿Dos semanas? – la rubia alzo una ceja y le miro de forma inquisidora haciendo que el chico se pusiera un poco nervioso.

- Eh... larga historia que mejor dejamos para después...

- Como sea... – suspiro con algo de resignación ya que cuando ese chico lo quería podía ser una tumba – le avisare al doctor que por fin despertaste y de paso le diré a Al que se de una vuelta mientras voy a desayunar algo.

- Esta bien – serró nuevamente los ojos ya que el mas mínimo esfuerzo le hacia resentirse considerablemente de su herida.

- Ed... – lo llamo antes de salir de la habitación pero sin volver la vista hacia atrás un solo momento – gracias por regresar... – fue lo único que dijo para después salir completamente de la habitación ante la mirada confundida del ambarino.

Posteriormente a la revisión que descarto alguna clase de complicación el chico rubio se quedo en compañía de su hermano menor el cual tenia enyesado su brazo izquierdo, el hueso fue fracturado en dos partes por lo que andaría un buen tiempo con el yeso puesto.

Durante su visita el castaño le relato con lujo de detalle como había sido su fenomenal rescate y sobretodo que debía darle las gracias a su amiga el que ahora se encontrasen con vida pues gracias a su genio mecánico pudieron acondicionar rápidamente el desvencijado trineo que los llevo hasta el pueblo, por otro lado le dio la extraordinaria noticia de que la mayoría de sus recuerdos habían regresado después de su tortuosa pelea con el homúnculo.

- Al... – el rubio hablo cabizbajamente – de veras lo lamento.

- ¿De que hablas hermano? – se expreso con algo de extrañeza el castaño.

- Todo esto fue mi culpa, si desde un principio te hubiera dicho lo que estaba ocurriendo nada de esto habría pasado.

- No tienes por que disculparte – se apresuro a decir el castaño – ese homúnculo estaba desquiciado y habría hecho cualquier cosa para desquitarse de ti – hablaba sin prestar mucha atención puesto que el yeso le producía cierto escozor en el brazo e intentaba rascarse por todos los medios.

- ¿Te molesta mucho? – pregunto el mayor de los Elric a lo que el otro solo le respondió con una mediana sonrisa.

- Digamos que es un poco incomodo...

- Ven acá – le señalo se acercase a él, si bien no entendió lo que quería de todas formas hizo lo que su hermano mayor le dijo – veamos... – observo con detenimiento el yeso para posteriormente transmutar la espada de su brazo mecánico.

- Hermano ¿qué haces? – lo miro mas que confundido luego de que el aludido rasgara el yeso y dejara su brazo al descubierto.

- Solo no vallas a mover tu brazo ¿de acuerdo? – aunque no muy convencido hizo un ademán afirmativo.

El de ámbar mirar junto sus palmas ocasionando que la reacción alquimica circulara por su sistema, luego acerco sus manos al brazo fracturado de su hermano realizando una pequeña transmutación que lo hizo sanar inmediatamente.

- Y bien ¿cómo lo sientes? – lo observo divertido mientras este hacia toda clase de maniobras para comprobar que realmente estuviera curado.

- Quedo de maravilla... ¿pero cuando fue que aprendiste a hacer eso hermano? – le miro sumamente sorprendido.

- Bueno pues eh traspasado tantas veces esa dichosa puerta que he aprendido varios trucos nuevos – hablo con calma aunque con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada – sabes, creo que te debo una amplia explicación de todo esto – sonrió con algo ironía pero ya no había marcha atrás, el otro muchacho solo le vio de frente, en su rostro pudo entre leer que lo único que quería su hermano menor era conocer esa explicación y definitivamente había llegado el momento para dársela.

- No entiendo...

- Bueno pues empezare por contarte lo ocurrido desde mi llegada al otro mundo hasta mi inesperado regreso – el joven de ojos café no dijo nada solo le miro con curiosidad cosa que le indico al otro muchacho tenia su entera atención.

- Todo comenzó con mi abrupta llegada a Munich, una pequeña ciudad al sur de Alemania... – empezó a relatar con cierta calma el muchacho.

Entonces fue que le contó como se había reencontrado con su padre y también como este le había pagado sus estudios de medicina, a lo que el castaño presto mucha mayor atención pues jamás le paso por la cabeza que su hermano fuera un doctor, simplemente no lo concebía en esa profesión.

- Poco después de recibirme de la carrera de medicina empecé a viajar por toda Alemania con la esperanza de hallar una pista que me indicase la forma de regresar aquí, aunque sin obtener resultados satisfactorios...

La charla se prolongo mas de lo esperado, la rubia regreso a la habitación luego de haber desayunado y de hecho ahora mismo llevaba una bandeja con comida para el ambarino, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho claramente la voz del muchacho que creía tenia una amena platica con su hermano.

Mas que nada, por la curiosidad que era innata en ella se quedo ahí un rato tratando de averiguar que era eso que los mantenía tan entretenidos a ambos, se acerco cuidadosamente a la puerta sin realizar ningún ruido y escucho con cuidado lo que del otro lado se decía.

- Fue entonces que me vi obligado a regresar a Munich, al saber de mi estancia en la ciudad uno de mis mas apreciados profesores se entero y me invito a la fiesta de compromiso de su hija mayor, no sirvió de mucho resistirse, ese hombre tenia el mayor poder de convencimiento que jamás haya visto... – sonrió al recordar como este prácticamente lo obligo a ir a la fiesta.

- Después de literalmente escabullirme de la fiesta fui a dar a uno de los jardines traseros de la enorme casa, alejándome un poco del barullo de la fiesta, recuerdo que el día anterior había caído una fuerte tormenta y aun quedaban varios charcos de lluvia en el terreno pastoso... – hizo una pequeña pausa en esa parte de la narración.

En ese pequeño instante el castaño pudo apreciar como una mediana sonrisa se iba delineando en la comisura de sus labios, lo cual indicaba que aquellos eran gratos recuerdos para él.

- Llamémosle casualidad del destino, pues en ese momento tropecé accidentalmente con la hija menor de mi maestro, por mi culpa ella cayo en un charco de lodo y su vestido de gala quedo totalmente arruinado... – su semblante cambio súbitamente a uno mucho mas sombrío – pero sabes, creo que hubiese sido mejor que ella y yo jamás nos hubiéramos encontrado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – tanto el chico como la rubia que estaba al otro lado de la puerta estaban hondamente interesados en lo que este tenia que decir a continuación.

- Pues porque por mi culpa ella tuvo que sacrificar su vida – apretó con mucha fuerza las sabanas de la cama, aunque ya había decidido dejar todo eso atrás aun le dolía recordarlo – ella fue la intermediaria para que yo pudiese regresar a este mundo.

- ¿Pero como...? – el muchacho no acaba de atinar en lo que su hermano mayor quería decirle.

- ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que para poder volver tendría que sacrificar algo realmente valioso para mi?

- Lo recuerdo, pero sigo sin entender...

- Pues ese bastardo de Envidia la sacrifico a ella para que esto se cumpliera – el joven no acaba de comprender sus palabras, el otro chico lo noto prontamente por lo que intervino nuevamente - ¿dónde quedo mi ropa?

- Creo que Winry la puso en la cómoda ¿por qué lo preguntas? – de verdad que no entendía los constantes cambios en la conducta de su hermano.

- Pásame por favor mi saco... – le estipulo de inmediato.

- ¿Pero para que quieres tu saco?

- Por favor Al... – se expreso con algo de suplica en los ojos haciendo que muy a su pesar el chico obedeciera, después de un momento de registrar la chaqueta saco un papel doblado de uno de los bolsillos – creo que esto aclarara mejor tus dudas.

El chico lo tomo aunque no muy convencido, al parecer era un recorte de periódico de unos meses atrás, al principio no puso demasiado cuidado en lo que decía pero a penas y razono lo que estaba leyendo en su cara se pudo entrever una enorme sorpresa al saber aquella noticia.

- ¿Era tu esposa...? – le dijo escépticamente, el ambarino solo asintió con un pequeño ademán afirmativo de cabeza.

Estaba a punto de contestar pero un estrepitoso sonido se escucho en la entrada, al instante el castaño se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

La joven rubia dejo caer la bandeja que traía entre las manos, un golpe en seco se escucho cuando esta hizo contacto con el piso, instintivamente se llevo ambas manos a la boca sin salir de su asombro y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, en instantes vio como frente a si aparecía el menor de los Elric.

El rubio la miro incrédulamente después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días creía que eso era lo menos que la joven debería escuchar, al ver la desilusión en su rostro quiso inmediatamente explicarle todo aquello.

- Winry yo... – se sentía de alguna manera culpable y mucho mas cuando vio como de los ojos de la joven salían abundantes lagrimas, tenia que explicarle las cosas tal y como ocurrieron pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

La muchacha movió la cabeza de forma negativa por unos momentos, como si al sacudirse de en esa forma lograría quitarse de encima aquellas palabras pronunciadas por él, su cerebro le decía que pidiera una explicación mas su corazón le gritaba que se alejara de ese lugar, después de unos momentos le hizo caso al segundo, alejándose del sitio sin querer escuchar lo que el chico tenia que decir.

- ¡Winry no te vallas! – pidió desesperadamente pues tenia que arreglar aquel asunto, no podía dejarla escapar, simplemente no podía perderla ahora que había descubierto algo realmente importante – ¡espera por favor!

El chico con todo y sus heridas se levanto de la cama tratando de salir a darle alcance, con pasos dificultosos se acerco a la puerta donde fue interceptado por el castaño que le impidió el paso al ver como este aun no estaba en condiciones de levantarse.

- ¡Hermano detente! – insistía con cierta desesperación el chico castaño mas el otro parecía no escucharle – aun estas muy débil...

- Tengo que explicarle lo sucedido ¿acaso no lo entiendes! – la impotencia hablaba mas por él que si mismo.

- Lo entiendo, pero no estas en condiciones de salir – le hablo de una manera reprendedora ocacionando que el chico dejara de lado el forcejeo – además no creo que sea el momento, deja que Winry se calme un poco… lo mejor es dejarla en estos momentos a solas.

- Pero... – sin duda su hermano menor tenía toda la razón, sin embargo no deseaba o mas bien no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así.

- Por favor hermano, lo mejor para los dos será que hablen cuando estén mas calmados – le hablo de forma apacible con esa voz tranquilizadora de la que era portador.

- Esta bien... – acepto, mas su cabeza aun le decía que tenia que aclarar todo aquello cuanto antes, simplemente no se hacia a la idea de que ella le llegase a mirar con desprecio pues le dolería hondamente que esta incluso llegara a odiarlo.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente para el ambarino… ese día ya no tuvo mas noticias de la rubia causándole preocupación pero sobre todo una gran ansiedad, de ser por él ya hubiera ido en su búsqueda mas Alphonse y el doctor se habían opuesto tajantemente, tanto que su hermano se quedo a dormir esa noche en su habitación ya que conociendo lo impulsivo que solía ser en algunas ocasiones estaban completamente seguros intentaría una locura.

A la mañana siguiente tampoco hubo rastros de la joven, fue hasta poco más o menos pasado del medio día cuando esta al fin se presento en el lugar.

El chico en un principio no se percato de su presencia pues tenia la mirada perdida en los exteriores del edificio que se reflejaban por los cristales de la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama.

- Edward – le llamo con voz suave haciendo que este inmediatamente se girara para verla de frente.

- Creo que te debo una explicación – dijo él repentinamente aunque de verdad no tenia la menor idea de como empezar aquello.

- N-no... es necesario – la joven desvió la mirada al no querer verle de frente.

- Insisto… – se apresuro a decir al notar aquel desanimo en las palabras de la chica – por favor...

- Sabes Ed, eso ya no importa ahora – fingió una sonrisa que no la salio para nada creíble pues aun se sentía algo resentida por lo del día anterior – de todas formas yo no viene a eso.

- ¿De que hablas? – no le gusto para nada el tono que esta había utilizado.

- Solo vine a despedirme, pues evidentemente ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar – sus ojos se empañaron así que decidió mantener su vista fuera del alcance del chico – en un rato mas partiré para Rizembull.

- Si es por mi, no tienes que... – fue interrumpido por ella antes de que terminara.

- No es solo eso… – siguió demostrando aplomo en sus palabras aunque su corazón ahora se encontraba destrozado.

- ¿Entonces? – se quedo por un momento a la expectativa pero ella jamás respondió – entiendo… – él también desvió la mirada a un punto vació, jamás quiso que las cosas terminaran así entre ellos – al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir.

- E-esta bien – presentía que se iba a arrepentir de haber tomado esa desición pero de todas maneras tenia que saber las razones de aquel chico, tomo una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta acercándola hasta quedar frente a la cama donde posteriormente tomo asiento.

- Como debiste haber escuchado ya, Sarah era mi esposa... – empezó a narrarle la historia del cómo había conocido a aquella joven, la muchacha a pesar de que sentía un mar de emociones encontradas se quedo ahí, escuchando pacientemente lo que el rubio le contaba a pesar de que pudo notar lo doloroso que era para él hablar de aquello – y así fue como regrese a este mundo – cayo por unos instantes esperando la reacción que sin duda tendría la joven.

- Lo lamento mucho Ed, de verdad... – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con empezar a brotar en cualquier momento.

- Fue por esta razón que no pude darte una respuesta aquel día, primero tenia que ordenar mis ideas – le hablo con tranquilidad – y sabes, por fin definí mis sentimientos – le sonrió de una manera agradable y con algo de felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

- Ahora eso ya no importa – ella también sonrió pero su gesto era de melancolía y no de felicidad.

- ¿Por que lo dices...? – trato de preguntar, mas la chica se puso inmediatamente de pie con la clara intención de retirarse.

- Me voy… mi tren saldrá dentro de una hora y quiero estar a tiempo... – dijo aquello sin volver su mirada en ningún momento.

- Winry... – murmuro aquello con cierta tristeza, ahora si había perdido toda esperanza.

- Pero... – repentinamente escucho la voz de la chica ocasionando que su atención se centrara nuevamente en ella – quizás podamos hablarlo después, por el momento creo que tu y yo aun tenemos mucho en que pensar – se giro lentamente hasta quedar frente al chico dedicándole una bella sonrisa que el correspondió, no en vano habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo – hasta luego Ed... – dijo finalmente para salir por completo de la habitación.

- Hasta luego Win... – bajo la mirada, pero esta vez no era ese rostro sombrío que frecuentemente utilizaba, sino al contrario pues el borde de sus labios se había arqueado vislumbrando una enigmática sonrisa – estaré esperando ansiosamente el día en que nos reencontremos…

- - -

Los días en el hospital transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las heridas del ambarino sanaron y muy pronto estuvo listo para continuar con en sus labores como alquimista nacional.

Durante su tiempo restante como alquimista al servicio del estado medito con suma calma y cuidado sus sentimientos, para cuando llego el final del trato que acordara tiempo atrás con el general Mustang este ya había tomado una resolución.

A penas se cumplió el plazo lo primero que hicieron él y su hermano menor fue regresar a Rizembull, los jóvenes llegaron al poblado poco mas o menos pasado del medio día, el sol brillaba en todo lo alto enmarcando aquel hermoso y pintoresco paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

El joven rubio se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del camino, aun no sabia a bien como se presentaría frente a ella nuevamente y más aun como seria la reacción de esta cuando lo viese.

El joven castaño por su parte tampoco quiso hacer comentarios pues sabía muy bien la situación por la que atravesaba su hermano luego de que este le contara ya con más calma lo ocurrido entre su amiga y él.

Bien, la hora de enfrentar su nueva vida había llegado, ambos se plantaron frente a la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Rockbell, el castaño llamo dos veces a la puerta y quien primeramente salió a recibirlos fue Den el fiel perro de los moradores de ese hogar.

Posteriormente se abrió la puerta y frente a ellos apareció la figura de la anciana Pinako, la cual los recibió con una mediana sonrisa e inmediatamente los invito a pasar, regañándoles pues no tenían que llamar a la puerta ya que esa casa también era su hogar.

- ¿Donde esta Winry? – no pudo evitar preguntar el joven rubio luego de un rato de conversación.

- Ella se encuentra en su taller – respondió la anciana con cierta calma mientras daba un fuerte sorbo al humo de su pipa – Edward hazme un favor y ve llámala para que baje a comer mientras Alphonse me ayuda a poner la mesa...

- Pero... – trato de objetar mas la anciana intervino rápidamente.

- Anda, no pongas pretextos y ve... no comeremos hasta que ella baje – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se orientaba hasta la entrada de la cocina.

- Esta bien... – respondió de no muy buena gana, poniéndose en marcha y subiendo con algo de nerviosismo aquella viejas escaleras que rechinaban a causa de la madera vieja.

El muchacho de rubia cabellera llamo a la puerta del pequeño taller de la joven mecánica, luego de que esta hiciera la indicación de que podía pasar ingreso con algo de cautela pues esta no se había dado cuenta aun de quien se trataba.

- Hola Win... – saludo el chico mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta tras de si.

Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para ella sitio como su corazón daba un gran vuelco, no sabia si debía estar nerviosa, asustada o feliz de que él estuviese ahí.

- E-Ed... – se giro lentamente hacia el chico que estaba igual o mas nervioso que ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a sentirse tibias.

- B-bien... ¿y tu? – ella tampoco sabia que decir o hacer exactamente, tuvo casi nueve meses para meditar las cosas y pensó que sus pensamientos ya estaban aclarados pero al solo verlo ahí, de pie frente a ella sintió nuevamente como su mente se empezaba a nublar por la confusión.

- Igual, supongo... – no sabia ni como empezar, tenia que hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido en Central pero simplemente no encontraba la forma de hacerlo – ¿Win...?

- ¿Si...? – pregunto con incertidumbre aunque estaba casi segura de lo que vendría después.

- ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que nos vimos? – bien, lo había dicho, ahora solo le quedaba rezar porque ella aceptara y aclararan de una buena vez por todas sus sentimientos.

- No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar – hablo de forma simple, llenando de dudas y temores la cabeza del rubio que insistió en hacerlo.

- Por favor... dijiste que hablaríamos cuando nuestras mentes se despejaran y aclaráramos nuestros sentimientos – le miro de frente, en sus ojos dorados se podía ver algo de suplica, la chica no pudo resistirse a pesar de que se lo había prometido a ella misma.

- E-esta bien... aunque no creo que haya mucho que decir al respecto – en todo momento evito mirar de frente al chico, temía que si veía directamente en aquellos profundos ojos ámbar inevitablemente flaquearía ante él.

- Sin embargo yo creo que aun tenemos bastante decir – se acerco lentamente a ella, la joven podía sentir su rostro arder a medida que el joven acortaba la distancia – sé muy bien que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero sabes… ya no quiero volver a equivocarme...

- No entiendo porque me dices esto – la joven levanto la mirada un tanto confundida al no saber muy bien lo que este intentaba decirle.

- Winry... – tomo la barbilla de la joven con cuidado obligándola a mirarlo enteramente de frente – lo que quiero decirte es que me arrepentiré toda mi vida si te dejo ir así de mi lado.

- E-Edward... – abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras su cerebro aun no acaba de procesar muy bien lo dicho por el chico.

- Sabes... aquel día que fuiste secuestrada me di cuenta de una cosa – le sonrió tiernamente sin soltar para nada la barbilla de la joven – y fue lo importante que eres para mi, el solo pensar que algo malo llegase a pasarte me destrozaría totalmente al alma… porque tu Win eres la persona mas amada para mi.

No sabia si continuar o no con aquello, pero es que al tenerla tan cerca se sintió inevitablemente atraído por su esencia, ella trataba de reaccionar pero tal como lo predijo, al solo mirar dentro de sus ojos quedo desarmada completamente.

- Y tú lo eres para mi Ed... – murmuro ya sin ninguna clase de fuerza de voluntad, solo se dejo llevar por aquel momento.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el chico sintió una enorme felicidad recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, incitándole a acercarse mas a la joven desde pequeños sentía una inevitable atracción hacia ella, toda su vida habían tenido ese especial lazo, solo que en ese entonces él lo veía como mero amor fraterno, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario.

En el pequeño instante que sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas el joven pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la chica sobre su piel quedando totalmente hechizado por aquel encantamiento que producían sus hermosos ojos azules.

Sentía un sinnúmero de emociones que jamás había experimentado antes, las cuales se desbordaron al sentir los dulces labios de ella sobre los suyos, por un instante los dos se quedaron estáticos sin saber que hacer hasta que el ambarino fue profundizando poco a poco en aquel beso.

Si bien estos ya habían comprobado esa emoción alguna vez, esto era totalmente diferente, puesto que ahora los dos estaban ampliamente conectados el uno con el otro, el beso fue largo y hasta cierto punto apasionado, solo la falta de oxigeno pudo terminar aquello obligándolos a separarse por unos momentos.

- Winry... - le dijo casi en un murmullo al estar separados solo por un par de centímetros – si tu sientes lo mismo podríamos intentar que nuestra relación sea mas que la de solo amigos – la joven le miro con suspicacia por unos segundos.

- Tal vez deberíamos darnos una oportunidad – aunque con la cara mas roja que un tomate consecuento en sus palabras al muchacho, quedando envueltos en un nuevo beso que demostraba todo aquello que los dos sentían el uno por el otro, disfrutando así de su mutua presencia.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

El año siguiente a esos acontecimientos muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes habían tenido lugar en Rizembull, los hermanos Elric reconstruyeron su casa en ese tiempo, mientras que el joven rubio por su parte abrió un pequeño consultorio medico que junto con sus ahorros acumulados mientras estuvo al servicio del estado lo dejaron en una posición bastante desahogada.

La anciana Pinako se retiro del negocio de los auto mail heredándole en vida a su nieta que siguió con el negocio familiar, siendo ahora una de las especialistas mas reconocidas en su ramo.

Aunque claro hubo muchos mas cambios, al meditarlos con mayor detenimiento la joven rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras veía detenidamente en el infinito del paisaje que se reflejaba a través de los vidrios de la ventana de su alcoba, definitivo, ya se parecía al muchacho rubio, pues ahora ella también disfrutaba de aquellos ratos de armonioso silencio.

Si bien era verdad que aun era muy temprano, no pudo resistirse a contemplar aquel hermoso amanecer que marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida para ella, disfruto cada segundo en el que a ella llegaban los primeros rayos de la mañana mientras la cubrían con su cálida sensación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando volvió de reojo su mirada atrás, asegurándose de alguna forma que nada de lo vivido la noche anterior fuera un sueño, ahora creía claramente que su vida seria así de ahora en adelante, haciéndole sentir ciertamente dichosa pues en esos momentos no le quedaba la menor duda en su corazón que los sentimientos del joven ambarino solo le pertenecían a ella y a nadie mas.

El chico fue despertando a medida que los rayos dorados del sol matutino entraban a la habitación, su primera reacción fue la de buscar a su compañera que supuso aun se encontraba a su lado, alertándose rápidamente al no hallarla ahí, esto ocasiono que se sentara en la cama para buscarla con la mirada, mas sin embargo se tranquilizo automáticamente al verla placidamente sentada en el umbral de la ventana.

No dijo nada, solo la vislumbro por un rato mientras la luz del día que comenzaba la iluminaba y hacia resaltar con pequeños destellos dorados el rubio de su cabello, lucia increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de esos rayos, era una escena que definitivamente el joven quería asegurarse de conservar para siempre dentro de su memoria.

- Buenos días – dijo ella al percatarse que el chico había despertado, recibiéndolo con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días Wyn... – sonrió complacido al ver como la joven se levantaba de su lugar para tomar asiento junto a él, no pudiendo evitar notar que solo la camisa que este utilizo la noche anterior le cubría el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – se acerco lentamente a él depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- De maravilla ¿y tú? – la atrajo hacia si rodeándola delicadamente con su fuertes brazos de una manera un tanto posesiva.

- Estupendamente – le sonrió juguetonamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio – aun no puedo creer que ahora sea tu esposa, ayer fue todo perfecto, tal y como siempre soñé que seria.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado la fiesta… - deposito un sutil beso sobre su cabeza al momento que acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello dorado.

- Y como no me iba a gustar si todos mis seres amados estuvieron conmigo, hasta Roy y Riza vinieron a la boda a pesar de que falta muy poco tiempo para que nazca su bebé – se separo un poco de él sentándose en la cama para verle con un semblante sumamente alegre.

- Si… y pensar que Mustang siempre se quejaba de Hughes, creo que ya hasta esta peor que él – no pudo evitar hacer mofa de aquello al ver como este no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a su esposa desde que se entero que seria padre.

- Pero los dos se ven muy felices ¿no lo crees? – el otro solo hizo un pequeño ademán afirmativo mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella - ¿crees que cuando nosotros tengamos a nuestros hijos seamos tan felices como ellos – inesperadamente el semblante del rubio se volvió un poco sombrío inquietando bastante a la chica - ¿sucede algo malo?.

- No es nada – movió la cabeza negativamente para no preocupar a su ahora esposa.

- ¿Aun piensas en ella verdad? – en los ojos de la joven se pudo entrever un dejo de tristeza.

- Sarah siempre será parte de mi pasado – comenzó a decir el joven captando inmediatamente la atención de la chica – pero como es solo eso… pasado, lo he dejado atrás ya que ahora lo que me importa es disfrutar el presente y no preocúpame por lo que pasó o pasara, simplemente quiero vivir el ahora.

- Entiendo… - le sonrió tiernamente acurrucándose de nueva cuenta en su pecho, después de un largo rato de permanecer abrazados la muchacha se levanto inesperadamente de la cama con miras a la puerta principal.

- ¿A donde vas? – el chico se extraño un poco por su acción.

- Tomare un largo y relajante baño… - le dijo distraídamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se encamino hasta donde estaba ella con claras muestras de que él la acompañaría, tomándola inesperadamente de la espalada y las piernas para cargarla hasta la tina.

La joven se sorprendió un poco por la maniobra de su marido ocasionando en ella un pequeño sonrojo que al chico le pareció encantador, tratando de dejar eso atrás la chica comenzo una conversación.

- ¿Te parece si mas tarde vamos a visitar a Al y a la abuela? – pregunto mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico que la llevaba en brazos.

- Pero si los vimos ayer… - el muchacho protesto automáticamente – ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en nosotros, ya los veremos mañana.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos todo el día? – pregunto ella con verdadera inocencia.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste? – la miro de arriba abajo riendo un tanto divertido al ver el nuevo sonrojo que había provocado en la joven que había captado inmediatamente el mensaje.

- Entonces que sea mañana la visita – fue lo único que dijo pues su compañero se encargo de acallarla con un beso.

Y así inicio para ambos un nuevo ciclo en su vida, ahora ya no existían todas aquellas ataduras ni preocupaciones y mucho menos una misión de por medio, solo existían ellos empezando a disfrutar de su tan anhelada paz.

Aunque ya no había ningún obstáculo que le impidiera ser felices y a pesar de conocerse desde pequeños todavía tenían mucho que aprender el uno del otro, pero sin lugar a dudas cualquier obstáculo seria mínimo comparado con los problemas que ya habían enfrentado antes, por lo que evidentemente la vida se encargaría de resarcirles todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento, dándoles una felicidad duradera.

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que se me paso un poquito de tueste el final (n.nU), simplemente no pude concretar las ideas como esperaba, no se que me paso (¬¬), en fin… lo importante es que lo pude terminar, ojala y les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo, esperare gustosa ya sean sus felicitaciones, quejas, inconformidades (_incluso los jitomatazos que ya veo venir _(XD).

En especial quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que estuvieron apoyándome para continuar y seguir escribiendo, de veras gracias porque sin sus comentarios dudo mucho que hubiese podido terminar esta historia, créanme que siempre tome enormemente en cuenta cada uno de ellos y por eso quiero hacer algunos agradecimientos especiales a:

**Ishida Rio, f-zelda, kayter, Ilye-aru, Lovely Dead Girl, Dark Zeldalink, Annie-chan Diethel, Aome Hiroshima, XiO-chan, Misao Q.Q., RockbellWinry, Yuu Keiyu, Anna Ale, WaterTear, Kitsuky-san, AkikoSamaN, Dolphin-Chan, E. Naomi Yano, vivichan, Maggi, LR-CHAN, Kamy, cynthia, aráispotter, evekag, beautifly92, fallen angel, GrEEnZ-Faby, elricwinry, cindy, KaKuRiNe, Sanguito-chan21, Naoko Andre, Yoko-chan, angie-azakura, Marin Lifemetal, kamisAlchemistEdxWin4eve…, kaname-c y Ninnia-Weasley-007** (_espero no me haya faltado nadie_ (u.uU), gracias chics por todo sus comentarios y por supuesto que agradezco de antemano a todos los que dejen review en este capitulo (XD) además de los que aparte e igual no me dejaron sus comentarios pero se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic (n.n)

Bueno ahora si, este es el adiós definitivo (_o al menos lo es para esta historia_ (XD), tal vez nos veamos en algún proyecto futuro, no lo sé, quizás y así sea, por el momento esto ha sido todo y como nunca eh sido buena para las despidas solo les diré hasta luego.


End file.
